THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN
by LADARTHA
Summary: NOMINATED FOR AN EMERGING SWAN AWARD AND TwiFanfictionRecs. Trying to see who follows her,Bella ducks into a club and watches. Edward immediately sees her and know she's meant to be his. One night leads to many complications along with a hide and seek. What a pain in the ass life can be.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

CHAPTER 1

I met him one night in the club I had just happened to enter for a quick drink while on my way home. The only reason I went there was because I felt strange. When I say 'strange' I'm talking about the feeling you get when you think someone is following you, or, watching your every move. They can see you, but, you can't see them. Out of sight far enough back that you can't make them out in the dark and with others coming and going it would be hard to be sure, anyway.

So, I thought that if I entered the club then I would be able to keep an eye on the door. That way anyone that came in after me I would be able to see who they were. Hoping that I would know for sure if I was just being crazy, or, know for sure that someone really was following me.

The ones there were already busy drinking I had no interest, but, that was where I went wrong as well. Leave it to me; I was the one person out of the crowd that would have a Murphy Day. Know what I mean? Anything that can, will. Go wrong that is.

After getting a drink I quietly went over to a table in a corner, out of way of the door, but, situated to where I could keep an eye on who entered. Seeing a tall, dark haired man with russet colored skin which identified him as Native American, come through, but, no other; I kept a close watch on his actions.

Every so often he would sneak a peek in my direction. Not that he was bad looking because he wasn't; just creepy. I fell no spark for that man, only caution.

While keeping watch on the creep that came in after me, I never noticed the attention I was getting from the table in the far corner away from the bar. Three tables had been pulled together and at the center table were four men with three women. Shit, we are talking model quality looks with all of them.

Every once in a while they would draw attention with the laughter and gaiety coming from them. Now, to be honest, when you look closer at them it was only the middle table that seemed to be having any fun. The two end tables were very somber, always watchful and tense. Ready for action types, if you know what I mean.

Suddenly a shadow fell across me while I was busy watching the creep that came in after me. I was startled and squeaked a bit before looking up to see the most gorgeous, knock me over with a feather, I can't breathe looking man I had ever seen in my damn ass life. And, he had approached me. Why?

"May I be seated for a moment?" his quiet silky voice asked. And, all I could do was nod yes since the damn cat stole my tongue and forgot to bring it back. As it was, looking at him made me feel like "when God said brains, I thought he said trains, and missed mine," mentality. He looked that delicious.

He had been speaking and, of course, like a nutcase, I didn't hear a word. And, realized that he had stood to return to his group probably thinking I had escaped from the funny farm or something. But, after a few words with them, they all rose and left. He returned to me holding out his hand. Looking up at him and then back to his hand two or three times, it finally registered that he was waiting for me to take it and leave with him.

I mean, shit, why not. That would keep creep o la from coming after me. Besides, you don't kick fate in the teeth when she gives you something of this type of blessing. So, I took his hand and left with him.

As we got outside he leaned in and whispered, "Damn, I had just about given up on finding you, my dream girl. But, now, that I have you, I won't let you go. You won't do without a damn thing and the world will be at your feet." I didn't think anything of it at that moment.

We spent the rest of the night together. Something I don't normally do. That just isn't my scene. But, he made me feel things that I had only read about in a romance novel. I had no clue that such feelings really existed.

The next morning while he slept I came to my senses around about five and by five fifteen I was out the door quicker than Speed Racer do a quarter mile. Never looked back. Never knew that I had a reason to. Boy was I wrong.

Like I mentioned earlier, I am the one that has the Murphy's Day.

**A/N: What type of situation do we have here? Do we have an idea of who was who at the beginning?**

**Not everything is as it seems**

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_I mean, shit, why not. That would keep creep o la from coming after me. Besides, you don't kick fate in the teeth when she gives you something of this type of blessing. So, I took his hand and left with him._

_As we got outside he leaned in and whispered, "Damn, I had just about given up on finding you, my dream girl. But, now, that I have you, I won't let you go. You won't do without a damn thing and the world will be at your feet." I didn't think anything of it at that moment. _

_We spent the rest of the night together. Something I don't normally do. That just isn't my scene. But, he made me feel things that I had only read about in a romance novel. I had no clue that such feelings really existed. _

_The next morning while he slept I came to my senses around about five and by five fifteen I was out the door quicker than Speed Racer do a quarter mile. Never looked back. Never knew that I had a reason to. Boy was I wrong. _

_Like I mentioned earlier, I am the one that has the Murphy's Day._

CHAPTER 2:

As the sun was ascending in the morning skies a lone figure begins to awaken from one of the most relaxing sleeps he could remember having since a child. A smile spreads across his face as his hand starts moving across the bed to encounter 'WHAT?' The same time that word registered in his mind so did the fact that nothing was on the other side of the bed. He quickly sits up with eyes wide open. Looking that the spot where she should have been and then sweeping around the room, he takes in the fact that her clothes are missing. Sitting quietly he listens intently for any noise that could be detected. He wanted some kind of confirmation that she was still in the apartment.

"Okay, my dream girl, where are you? We have a lot to do today and now isn't the time to be playing games." He's telling her as he begins looking in each room to find where she is. Room after room turns ups empty. The loss is beyond words. He knows he has to find her and find her quickly. Reaching for the phone he calls for his sisters, Rose and Alice, they will know how to locate her. Those two are like bloodhounds. Once they get the scent of someone, that's it. Instantly found.

Alice answers and he quickly tells what happened and what he needs. She doesn't say a word while he is talking, but, listens. Listening to the way he is talking about this woman. Listening to the tone and the emotions that are being reflected in his voice. Something that none of the family had ever heard from him before. Promising to get a hold of Rosalie and then coming straight over to him, the call is terminated.

Edward decides he had better go ahead get ready. He showers, shaves and gets dressed while waiting for Alice's and Rosalie's arrival. Sitting down on a couch in the living room, he lets his mind wander back to last night to when he first saw her: his dream girl. Thinking of the sudden tingling and how his nerve ends began to vibrate for no reason.

He and his family had been enjoying a get together, drinking, telling jokes and talking about shit, nothing in particular, really. Just relaxing after finishing their last job. It had been messing, but, the cleaners were handling getting rid of the trash that littered the place when they had finished and walked away. Bet, the message was received loud and clear after that, not to fuck with the Cullen family. It would cost you dearly, especially, if you tried to get to any of our women.

It had cost the Blacks dearly for that mistake. But, no matter. That was the price you pay when you get caught doing what you should have had enough sense to stay away from.

As he felt the tingling and vibrating in his body, he had looked around to see what could be causing such a thing. He never reacts that way, even, when going into a situation that has trap written all over it. That is just the way he is. But, something had changed and he wanted to know what.

Looking around the bar while still interacting with his family, they were all seated at the center table of the three that had been pulled together while the rest of the crew had sat at each outer table. Our people were constantly on the watch to stop any potential threat before it happened. But, no threat was in sight, however, a gorgeous creature was moving from the bar to a table which would place her in an area allowing a good view of the door and the bar, itself.

He saw her quickly glancing around, quietly observing all of the occupants that were already there before her. It seemed no one was of interest while she sat alone sipping her drink. The door opened causing her to shift and stiffen a bit. She was staying alert without trying to and constantly keeps watch of the man that had entered shortly after she had.

The man worked for Black and as Edward kept a steady watch on him and the woman, both men from their locations were very much aware of the woman's reactions to the last one that entered. The man at the bar was staying back in the shadows, never approach the woman, but, watched her like a hawk. Every breath she took, every shift in the chair, every movement of her eyes, right down to the biting of her lower lip.

Finally, as the family was calling it an evening, Edward decided to approach the young woman. It was something he felt compelled to do. Without giving much away, he had been keeping a watch on her the whole time and knew that he had to let her know his intentions. She was meant for him and he was damn while going to let her know that she would want for nothing, or, needed to fear anyone again. He would make sure of that. It was important for her to know this. So, he staked his claim.

As everyone else left, Edward had walked over to her and asked for permission to be seated. He talked to her for a few moments, realizing that her attention was more on the man at the bar than him. Her fear was obvious to him, even, though; she kept it well hidden for everyone else. He knew it because she was his other half; his mate.

Getting up and holding out his hand he waited for her to rise and walk out with him. Once they had exited the bar, Edward let her know what she was to him and what he was going to give her. They both headed back to his apartment where he proceeded to demonstrate to her how much she was going to be treasured and cared for. He took the time to take her to heights that even he had never reached before with a woman he bedded. Loving her as she deserved fueled his desires to the extremes, leaving him nearly speechless due to the intense feelings she inspired in him.

But, never did he expect to wake up and find her gone. No. And, now they had to find her. She belonged with him and was family. So, when Alice and Rosalie arrived he begins to explain what the situation was and they immediately went into action to locate this person. Plans of action were made and then the two women left to start putting it into action.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella had gotten back to her apartment to find a note from her father. He wanted her to call him as soon as she got the note. It was important. As she walked into the kitchen area and checked her answer machine she saw that she had thirty two messages and missed calls. All from her dad. She took the time to make some coffee and then while he was perking to go take a shower and change clothes. She still had some work to do to get her story finished and to her publisher on time.

After getting comfortable with a cup of coffee and a couple of slices of toast Bella picked up the phone and called her father. He answered with wanting to know where the hell she had been.

"Dad, I am a big girl now." She teased him.

"I'm aware of that. But, even big girls can have trouble. And, the trouble that is trying to get to you right now is no damn ass joke." He tells her.

"I know." She replies back and then tells him about the feeling of being followed last night. The actions she had taken and gave a description of the man that had entered the bar right after her, stating that no one else came in during that time period. At that point she mentioned that she had stayed somewhere else and had just returned home a short while before calling him.

"Good thinking, dear. Give thought to what is going on and let me know what you want to do. I'll stand beside your decision."

"Okay." She answers and they both hang up.

**A/N: Well, Bella and Edward found each other, but, she ups and leaves him without a word. What is going on in Bella's world that she and Charlie were discussing? What is going on in Edward's world that the family has bodyguard, cleaners and keep watchful eyes for any threats? In fact, what was done or attempted against the women of his family that had to be handled? And, what will Alice and Rosalie find, if anything, and what makes them qualified to be the ones to call for finding Bella?**

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Bella had gotten back to her apartment to find a note from her father. He wanted her to call him as soon as she got the note. It was important. As she walked into the kitchen area and checked her answer machine she saw that she had thirty two messages and missed calls. All from her dad. She took the time to make some coffee and then while he was perking to go take a shower and change clothes. She still had some work to do to get her story finished and to her publisher on time. _

_After getting comfortable with a cup of coffee and a couple of slices of toast Bella picked up the phone and called her father. He answered with wanting to know where the hell she had been._

"_Dad, I am a big girl now." She teased him._

"_I'm aware of that. But, even big girls can have trouble. And, the trouble that is trying to get to you right now is no damn ass joke." He tells her._

"_I know." She replies back and then tells him about the feeling of being followed last night. The actions she had taken and gave a description of the man that had entered the bar right after her, stating that no one else came in during that time period. At that point she mentioned that she had stayed somewhere else and had just returned home a short while before calling him._

"_Good thinking, dear. Give thought to what is going on and let me know what you want to do. I'll stand beside your decision."_

"_Okay." She answers and they both hang up._

CHAPTER 3:

Even though, it had been four weeks since the chance meeting in that bar, Bella still had thoughts and dreams of the beautiful stranger she spent the night with. He was a master and her body had been the instrument. After fine tuning each section he had begun to conduct his orchestrate, her, to play a uniquely written symphony that was hers alone. It was beautiful and she had reached such heights that had never been known possible by her before. Not once, but, multiple times and each time was more intensely pleasurable than the last. Just these thoughts had her responding once again, as always, to the mere memories of that night when it was just them and nothing in betw- 'Oh, hell no, wait a damn as minute here. NOTHING IN BETWEEN? NOTHING IN BETWEEN! Oh, shit, and I am -! Oh, shit, I am so screwed. And now isn't the time for this.' Bella remembered they hadn't used any protection and now she was two weeks late for her cycle.

She was just settling into her new home after leaving her apartment in such a hurry three weeks ago. No one knew where she was at present; not even her dad. This was really starting to be a pain in the ass trying to stay one step ahead of everyone that was after her. She couldn't give them what they wanted, so, why in the hell don't they just leave her alone. She isn't doing any harm to any of them. And, now she has this new worry. 'Guess I need to stop by the pharmacy and get a home pregnancy test to make sure one way or the other.'

Bella was a writer by profession and enjoyed the freedom it gave her. Of course, she had deadlines that had to be met with her publisher, but, that still wasn't too much of a pain in the ass. Add a little excitement to life at times when she got a little lax in her work schedule. But, then with Bella being a Murphy's Day baby, the interruption to her schedule happened a lot. That Murphy Day thing is what has her in her presence two conditions. One having to move for her life and secondly, maybe a baby. Shit, how was she going to explain that to her father? He would make every effort to find the man and have him killed.

She is the only one that didn't want to be involved with her family's line of work. It just wasn't for her. Trying to manage and, possibly, kill people didn't appeal at all. Of course, the rest of the family took to it like ducks to water, but, she was the odd one out. Again, the Murphy Day child. But, I do enjoy my life as it is most of the time. The only times I don't is when family business seems to cross the lines, but, in spite of it all, I love my family. 'I think that is the only time I would consider killing someone is if they harmed my family, or, someone I loved. Even hell wouldn't be a safe place to hide for them then' she was thinking to herself.

Being connected to the type of family she was, Bella had been taught to defend herself when the need arose. She was able to handle a gun, knife and can do some damage up close and personal. It didn't bring enjoyment, but, you never knew when such knowledge would be useful. So, I stay in shape and practice as often as I can.

Arriving at the pharmacy, Bella walked in going up and down the aisles until she found what she was looking for. Buying not one or two, she decided better safe than uninformed so she got six, different brands and types. Standing there look, you know, shit, who know there were so many that gave you the same information in so many different ways. Damn, pregnant is pregnant, right? I knew what I was even buying this shit, cause like I keep saying, "I'm a Murphy Day baby!"

Paying for everything and hurrying back home, she quickly went through to the bathroom. Didn't take any time at all to get things situated for the test and to follow through. She sat the time and waited and waited and waited. Hell, it seemed like time decided to take a vacation right at that point. But then who could blame it. I was anxious about something, needed to know, and time wanted to try my patience and tight me up into a tighter knot.

The alarm finally went off and looking at the results on the first one, then the second and so one, Oh, hell no. Just what I needed; a tiny replica of my gorgeous green eyed stranger. Well, now, if you have ever been in this type of situation then you know that certain decisions need to be made. This was the cherry piled onto the icing and the cake.

With all of the mess that I have managed to get into over the last few months, this is almost the straw that broke the camel's back. Shit, how can one person get into some many situations, one after the other, and not go totally bonkers. First, I stumbled literally into a scene that is best not witnessed; blood and gory everywhere. Everyone surprised into shock and thank goodness I had enough sense to run like the wind couldn't touch me before they were able to recover enough to grab my crazy ass. I did manage to escape detection and was able to stay hidden long enough for them to give up before I left for a better place of my choosing, not theirs.

Secondly, I started feeling the presence of someone following me. Not sure of the reason since I don't think anyone could identify me from the mess I saw three weeks before. But, as I look there is never any one particular person I could definitely say was the one that needed to be approached to have his ass delivered up between his ears. It was that set of circumstances that led to the present predicament along with changing my address three different times to be on the safe side of things.

Not that that was such a hardship considering my circumstances. I come from money, am a popular author and the properties I do have I rent out as an investment. But, it is the inconvenience of always having to uproot to stay one or two steps ahead of everyone. Now, I am going to have to do the same with my family. There is no way in hell that I am going to let them get a hold of this child and corrupt it.

Well, guess that decision was made. What did I want to do about having this child? Looks as if I am going to become a mother. The joys of parenthood come knocking at my door right in the middle of a messed up shit pool. Not knowing anything about the father and I definitely am not returning to Chicago to find out the who, what or anything else about him. Of course, I still knew the address, but, to hell with it. What is done is done and I was a willing partner so, this is my gift.

No, I will do this on my own and deal with everything else that comes. I mean, Dad, taught me well and I shall put what I learnt to good use and master the art of evasion from everyone. I mean, so, far I have been do pretty good at it.

And, now, that I think about it, this baby will be a gift. He or she will not want for anything. If I am asked if I have a preference my answer is no, just let it be healthy, happy and know that it is love. Although, I would like for it to have its father's eyes and hair. That baby will be the most beautiful that nature could give me. Oh, and, please, for the love of all things, do not make it a Murphy Day baby like me.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, people from the west to the east and back again were starting to get very nervous about not knowing where a certain young woman was.

Parents and siblings in Seattle hadn't heard from her in quite some time. A group that she walked into and witnessed some of their activities was anxious to find her. A certain bronze haired, green eyed man was frantic to find his dream girl before anything happened to her. His sisters were still looking for information to identify her and locate her address, but, nothing so far. They were onto a lead, but, wouldn't tell him anything as yet. And, lastly, we have another group that desperately wants to get their hands onto said woman since she would give them certain leverage against some individuals they are wanting to control.

It can definitely to be hell to be a woman and have every male wanting to influence you one way or another and be able to say they have control over you. Hell no, not me!

**A/N: Well, Bella seems to have herself into more than one situation. How is she going to be able to cope with each one? Is she still going to be able to stay one or so steps ahead of everyone that is looking for her? She does seem to have some heavy decisions that have to constantly be made and updated. **

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Well, guess that decision was made. What did I want to do about having this child? Looks as if I am going to become a mother. The joys of parenthood come knocking at my door right in the middle of a messed up shit pool. Not knowing anything about the father and I definitely am not returning to Chicago to find out the who, what or anything else about him. Of course, I still knew the address, but, to hell with it. What is done is done and I was a willing partner so, this is my gift._

_No, I will do this on my own and deal with everything else that comes. I mean, Dad, taught me well and I shall put what I learnt to good use and master the art of evasion from everyone. I mean, so, far I have been do pretty good at it._

_And, now, that I think about it, this baby will be a gift. He or she will not want for anything. If I am asked if I have a preference my answer is no, just let it be healthy, happy and know that it is love. Although, I would like for it to have its father's eyes and hair. That baby will be the most beautiful that nature could give me. Oh, and, please, for the love of all things, do not make it a Murphy Day baby like me._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Of course, people from the west to the east and back again were starting to get very nervous about not knowing where a certain young woman was. _

_Parents and siblings in Seattle hadn't heard from her in quite some time. A group that she walked into and witnessed some of their activities was anxious to find her. A certain bronze haired, green eyed man was frantic to find his dream girl before anything happened to her. His sisters were still looking for information to identify her and locate her address, but, nothing so far. They were onto a lead, but, wouldn't tell him anything as yet. And, lastly, we have another group that desperately wants to get their hands onto said woman since she would give them certain leverage against some individuals they are wanting to control._

_It can definitely to be hell to be a woman and have every male wanting to influence you one way or another and be able to say they have control over you. Hell no, not me!_

CHAPTER 4:

"Charlie Eugene Swan, I want my baby home. And, I mean now, not tomorrow or the next day, but, now!" Renee was yelling at her husband. It had been four weeks since anyone had talked with Bella and they were getting concerned. All of them understood why Bella separated herself from them. After all, she didn't want to be a part, or, known to be associated with one of the most powerful crime families of the west coast. She had mapped out a very successful lifestyle on her own that had nothing to do with the family business. They all honored her decision, but, still loved her.

"Mom, you want Emmett and me to see if we can find her?" Jasper asked. It was the younger of the two boys by five minutes. Of course, he and Emmett didn't look like twins, what with Emmett looking like a body building bear and the attitude of a teddy bear for those he loved and cared about. While Jasper was lanky even though he was muscular, just not to the extent of Emmett.

Their color was even different. Emmett was tall, around six foot one or two; board shouldered, blue eyed, light complexion and dark brown curly hair. And, Jasper was tall, around six foot or one, lean build, but with enough muscle bulk, blue eyed, little darker complexion than Emmett, but, his hair was a lighter shade of brown, almost honey colored. Both young men enjoyed their work and outdoor sports of any kind.

They were all gathered around the breakfast table for this conversation, but, Charlie Swan looked from his wife to his two sons before answering, "No one will be looking for Bella. She will call when the time is right. She knows more of what is happening around her than we do. And, we will not be the one to lead scum to her for her to be harmed due to our stupidity. Is this understood?" he asked lastly with finality ringing in his voice and his tone with a deathly seriousness to it.

Of course, if Charlie had known what condition his daughter had found herself in his stance might have been completely different and the son of a bitch that had created the problem would be looking up the barrel of his gun as he was kneeling saying his final prayer. But, since he didn't know, everyone would wait until Bella called, never suspecting that she was about to cut them completely off from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Embry, have you and Quil found her yet?" Jacob asked his two trusted lieutenants. These two were his brother in laws and Jacob trusted them with his life. And, at this present moment that was exactly what he was doing. But, his half brother, Sam Uley, was his second in command and would take over the family business if anything ever happened to him.

It was Sam that had brought it to his attention about the witness that stumbled across some of the boys dealing the proper punishment to three guys that had tried to skim some money and merchandise that didn't belong to them. He had had the presence of mind to have someone follow her as fled the scene, but, they had lost her a ways from the alley. Since then everyone had been on the alert to watch for this woman.

Jacob admitted that she was a delightful looking creature. One that he felt he could have some fun with before disposing of her. But, she had to be located first. But, a break did come not long after the incident. She had been spotted walking around a mall on the outskirts of Chicago and was followed. Next, she had been seen coming from an apartment building near the Northwestern campus walking towards a more secluded area when suddenly she had ducked into a bar. Paul had followed her in and kept an eye on her.

As he entered he saw the Cullen bunch over to the side enjoying themselves, evidently celebrating the raid they had made against one of the Black warehouses and the action taken against some of their men. Every so often he would notice Edward Cullen glancing at the lone woman and then to him, but, there was no sign of recognition exchanged between any of them. In fact, the woman paid them no notice whatsoever. This amused Paul since most women were refuted to throw themselves at him.

A little later into the evening Paul saw Edward get up and walk over to the woman, say something to her and then be seated for a moment or so. The rest of the Cullen group started showing signs of leaving, so, Edward excused himself from the woman and headed back over to his family and friends. But, after a few word amongst themselves, the rest left with Edward staying behind and approaching the young woman again. Holding out his hand, she rose and they left together. After a slight hesitation Paul followed them outside only to see them drive off in Cullen's car. Knowing where he lived Paul decided to go there to see what would happen. Good thing he did, cause after waiting the rest of the night, he saw the woman leave around five or five thirty in the morning. And since luck seemed to be on his side he followed her home, therefore, learning where she lived and who she was. This was information that Jacob and Sam needed. So, he left to fill them in on what he had learnt.

Once that was done a visit to Ms Dwyer's apartment took place. A way of letting her know they finally knew who she was and that they could get to her when they wanted to. But, that had been a mistake could when they did return to get her since Jacob was interested in the fact that Cullen seemed to take a liking to her, he felt she could be of some use in several ways before they got rid of her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was from an undercover agent that the fed' elite group, the Volturi brothers found out about the witness that had seen who had committed the alley gang murders. They wanted this witness. The agent that had infiltrated the Black organization was able to give the lead needed to locate this witness. But, before they could get to her she upped and disappeared. Now, they were frantically searching for clues and any information that would give them her current whereabouts

It was also discovered that Edward Cullen was also searching for the woman. The first hint of this fact came from the Black camp, and then confirmed that the Cullen sisters were looking for a female that had captured their brother's interest. He was intent to have her found, as was brought to light, not for anything other than a romantic interest.

So, Special Agents, Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi were busily gathering all the information they could about Isabella Dwyer. They discovered that she was a very popular author with a list of best sellers to her credit and she used the pen name of Isa Higgins. A picture of her was found on the back covers of her books. But, at that point the information dried up, nothing else could be found, other than her publisher who wasn't much help as to her location. Her checks were deposited into a New York bank account and the statements were sent to a Chicago accountant and investment firm who handled all of her finances. But, they had no permanent address for her since she traveled quite a bit for background material for her books.

Even the agent that handled her books was of no help. He told the same story as everyone else. It seemed this person was a very quiet individual and kept to herself. What was unusual was the fact that she had moved three times in the last four months and two of those times had only been four weeks apart.

The brothers realized that the time periods indicated correspondent with the timetable of her witnessing the killings in the alley. The first time they were unsure of, but, believed it was just her personal choice. It is believed that the second move was made due to necessity since it was made within days of the killings. With the third moved being made within four weeks after she seemed to have caught Cullen's eye. Now, she is at a fourth location that no one is aware of its whereabouts.

Somehow, she is managing to stay ahead of the search and they hope they can get to her before anyone else does.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what the hell have you found out? Where is she? What has taken so long? Someone better start giving me some answers." Edward continues with his bitch fit. "Four damn weeks ago I asked you to find her. To find her immediately since she was in danger and you have taken this long. Why? You have been able to find stray dogs in less time." He continues to shout while pacing back and forth in front of them. Alice and Rosalie seat quietly waiting for him to get it out of his system. They have learned over the years that was the best wait to deal with their brother's temper fits. Finally as he winds down, he looks at them waiting for answers and their update.

"Are you through?"

"For now."

"Good. This is what we have found out so far." And they proceed to tell him about the information they have been able to gather in reference to this woman he is hung up on. "Her name is Isabella Dwyer and she is an author. Very successful, I might add. We have read her books as has Mom and we are all fans.

"We had gone back to the club to check for any security cameras that might have taped all persons entering and leaving. And, she was there on the tape coming and then leaving with you. The tape did also show one of Black's men coming in and watching her, then leaving after the two of you did.

"We didn't recognize her at first, but, knew we had seen the face before. It was as we were passing by a bookstore and her newest novel was displayed that we were able to put face and name together. She writes under the name of Isa Higgins.

"Checking with the cab companies, we were able to locate her address, but, by then she had moved due to someone had broken in and trashed the place. And, we did find out that she had been there any longer than a couple of weeks before this happened. So, yes, you are correct, she is in danger.

"We did do some further checking with our sources and there is word quietly going around with a reward for any information as to where she might be found. Information is that she might be a witness that saw some of Black's men taking out three people in an alley. But, Black is wanting her now because she is associated with you." At this point, they had given all of the information they had to date.

"We need to find her and fast. That is my woman."

"I think we need to call the family for this one, Edward, and see what we can do. The one last piece of information we have is that the Volturi brothers are looking for her as well."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Charlie, Emmett, Jasper! We have a problem." Renee shrieks for all of them. They come running not knowing what the problem might be.

"Renee, what the shit?"

"We need to find Bella. I just got word that the Blacks, the Cullens and the fed's elite team, the Volturi, are all looking for her."

"Damn, Mom, it's time to bring her home." Says Jasper.

"No one better hurt her, or, they will die." Remarks Emmett.

"She isn't going to come willingly. You know how she feels about this life." Comments Charlie sorrowfully while shaking his head from side to side.

"I don't give a good fuck! Bring my daughter to safety."

**A/N: Well, we now have all sides checking in to find Bella for their own reasons. Who will get to her first? That is if they can find her? What will Jacob do to her? What will the Cullens do to find her? We know what the feds want her for. But, what will each of them do when, or, if, they find out she is from the Swan crime family? And the biggest questions are what will they do when, or, if they find out she is pregnant? Or, will they find out?**

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Well, what the hell have you found out? Where is she? What has taken so long? Someone better start giving me some answers." Edward continues with his bitch fit. "Four damn weeks ago I asked you to find her. To find her immediately since she was in danger and you have taken this long. Why? You have been able to find stray dogs in less time." He continues to shout while pacing back and forth in front of them. Alice and Rosalie seat quietly waiting for him to get it out of his system. They have learned over the years that was the best wait to deal with their brother's temper fits. Finally as he winds down, he looks at them waiting for answers and their update. _

"_Are you through?"_

"_For now."_

"_Good. This is what we have found out so far." And they proceed to tell him about the information they have been able to gather in reference to this woman he is hung up on. "Her name is Isabella Dwyer and she is an author. Very successful, I might add. We have read her books as has Mom and we are all fans._

"_We had gone back to the club to check for any security cameras that might have taped all persons entering and leaving. And, she was there on the tape coming and then leaving with you. The tape did also show one of Black's men coming in and watching her, then leaving after the two of you did._

"_We didn't recognize her at first, but, knew we had seen the face before. It was as we were passing by a bookstore and her newest novel was displayed that we were able to put face and name together. She writes under the name of Isa Higgins._

"_Checking with the cab companies, we were able to locate her address, but, by then she had moved due to someone had broken in and trashed the place. And, we did find out that she had been there any longer than a couple of weeks before this happened. So, yes, you are correct, she is in danger._

"_We did do some further checking with our sources and there is word quietly going around with a reward for any information as to where she might be found. Information is that she might be a witness that saw some of Black's men taking out three people in an alley. But, Black is wanting her now because she is associated with you." At this point, they had given all of the information they had to date._

"_We need to find her and fast. That is my woman."_

"_I think we need to call the family for this one, Edward, and see what we can do. The one last piece of information we have is that the Volturi brothers are looking for her as well."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Charlie, Emmett, Jasper! We have a problem." Renee shrieks for all of them. They come running not knowing what the problem might be._

"_Renee, what the shit?"_

"_We need to find Bella. I just got word that the Blacks, the Cullens and the fed's elite team, the Volturi, are all looking for her."_

"_Damn, Mom, it's time to bring her home." Says Jasper._

"_No one better hurt her, or, they will die." Remarks Emmett._

"_She isn't going to come willingly. You know how she feels about this life." Comments Charlie sorrowfully while shaking his head from side to side._

"_I don't give a good fuck! Bring my daughter to safety."_

CHAPTER 5:

The sharpest damn pain imagined by man, or, otherwise, jerked me wide awake. It traveled completely around my midsection and through the body all at the same damn ass time. Shit! That hurt. And, now that I'm awake why am I laying on wet sheets? In fact, even my clothing is soaked through. Remember what I said before about Murphy incidents in regards to me? Well, I think this is one of those. And, Murphy decided that he really wanted to prove his theory this time round. The pain was agonizing as I felt like I was being torn into from front to back and in a circling action, all at the same time.

If the first pain didn't completely wake me up that sure as hell did. Oh, hell, no, I am in labor! Just great; what I really need at the moment. Realizing that I need to get to the hospital, I begin to move. Picking up my phone I called for a cab to take me to the hospital. Next, I got dressed, grabbing my bags as I went out to get my ride to the emergency room. During all of this time I am trying to keep tabs on how many minutes apart my contractions are. Try doing all of this on your own and see how much fun it can be. Yeah, right!

After getting to the hospital things seemed to move in fast forward for a bit and then slow to where a snail could be labeled as 'Speed Gonzales". In between contractions, my mind wondered back over the last eleven months. Damn, sure shit has changed my life during that time period. All of them couple be said to be Murphy Moments.

Eleven months ago I had witnessed an alley killing and ran like the wind had no speed to get away from the thugs that committed those murders. I get followed by persons unknown, but, who I suspect to be connected with the murderers. Meet a really gorgeous hunk of masculinity in a bar while trying to find a clue as to who was following me. The one nighter with him produced surprising results which brings me to my current circumstances.

To stay off of everyone's radar I have moved a total of four times in these eleven months. The first time was just to relocate to start my next book. But, the next two were to keep the thugs from finding me which at one place they did, but, has fortune for once was smiling down upon me, I wasn't home. The very last move I decided to do after the results of the pregnancy tests. I needed to get away from everyone and keep them from finding out about my little bundle of … oh, shit, the pain is starting again. I know some damn assed person better give me something to help with the torture from hell.

They left me in misery for nearly eight damn fucking hours. The whole time nurses that haven't had children and a male doctor telling me that the pain isn't as severe has he has seen some women go through. That most of the pain is in our heads. And after that comment they thought it a good idea to give me some relief, especially after I showed the doctor what pain in the head felt like. He kept his damn mouth show after that.

Finally my regular doctor arrived and I didn't was any time letting her know what the idiots have had to say about my contractions. But, my daughter was born with no complications and all when well after all. But, the moron that says you don't remember the pain of child birthing after you first hold the baby in your arms is full of shit. Let me tell you. I named her Jasmine Marie Swan. Swan since that was my true name. I thought it would be safe to use it here in Savannah, Georgia. No one has bothered me all these eight months that I have been here.

And, just as I thought the worst was behind me, was I mistaken. The next phase hit me when one of the nurses walked in to ask for me to autograph her book she had just bought. She explained that a reporter had seen me enter the hospital and recognized me the moment he saw me and after finding out why I was being admitted released the joyous news to the world. The news of Isabella Dwyer, better known for her bestselling novels by Isa Higgins, just had a baby girl. All other information had been restricted from his search for more facts to run his face about. And, I knew with that information being made public shit was about the hit the fan in triplicate. I need to get Jasmine and myself out of here and fast. Shit, fast wasn't going to be fast enough. Where in the hell is Superman and his faster than a speeding bullet when you need him? Go ahead and laugh, but, let's see how you would cope and feel under the same set of circumstances?

I asked the nurse how long this news had been public and she responded that it had only been about three hours ago since it had made national headlines. I also asked her if anyone else was aware of whom I was. She replied no and that it would be against hospital policy for that information to be released. That if it was found out that she had even revealed her knowledge to me she could lose her job. Telling her to get my doctor immediately and to get the necessary papers ready for me to sign out, I begin to scamper around like the mouse trying to outsmart the cat and the cat being hot on my tail.

"But, you can't leave. You haven't been discharged yet. The doctor still has to make sure you are going to have to check you again."

"Then lady instead of standing there and running your jaws you had better get my doctor and not that lame brained asshole that was in here last night telling me that the pain was more in my head." I tell her in a no nonsense tone.

As she sees that I'm not stopping for anything she quickly leaves to get the doctor, I think. After a bit, my doctor does enter and wants to know what all the fuss is about. "You don't need to know. Just get me released from here now, or, I and my baby walk out without the necessary instructions and paperwork."

"Doc, our life depends on what I need you to do. Believe me; you really don't want to know. Just get me and my baby the hell out of here now."

"Very well." And, that is what happens. I'm told that all looks good and there is no reason for me to not leave. So, with all of that said and done we are wheeled out the door and down the hall to the elevators. And, just as we enter them and the doors start to close, I see the group from Chicago step into view, evidently having gotten off of the elevator to the side of ours. They are walking down the hall away from us as our doors close and we head down to the lobby. As the nurse pushes me and Jasmine out the front doors looking to see where our ride is waiting, I jump up take Jasmine and grab the first cab that had just dropped its load.

With the cab pulling off with us in it, another cab pulls up and out steps my one night stand with some other people. Shit, talk about a convention hitting the city. I know with the first two groups arriving that my family can't be too far behind. I need to get our asses out of town NOW. REMEMBER WHAT I KEEP SAYING ABOUT BEING A MURPHY DAY BABY? SEE WHAT I MEAN?

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, boss, you better see this."

"What?"

"We just find that woman you looking for?"

Jacob along with Sam walking into the living room to see what Embry was jabbing about. It only took a moment listening to the announcer to understand. The lady had been admitted to a Savannah hospital to have a baby and both were reported as doing fine. No other information was available and the hospital refused to acknowledge that she was even there.

"What are you waiting for? Get your asses to moving and get that woman and her rugrat." Jacob yells at him.

So, Embry, Quil and Paul, all three, catch a flight out for Savannah Georgia to get the Dwyer woman and her brat.

XXXXXXXXX

Off in another section of Chicago, two women see the news item and immediately call their brother. "Edward, we found her. She is in Savannah, but, I think you might want to watch television concerning the reason why she is on the news."

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Just watch the news and then call me back. Mom is ringing in and I imagine Dad will be doing so shortly. Ever since we have had the family combing around for your lady they will want to discuss this news item as well."

It didn't take long for everyone to call Edward about the news. They all met at his penthouse and plans were made to go to retrieve Isabella and Edward's child. They were going to be protected at all cost, but, kept away from the feds.

The private jet was made ready and the whole family left, arriving at the hospital as another cab was seen pulling away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Aro and Caius receive a call from Marcus concerning the morning news and a particular item that was being reported. He informs them that their witness was in a Savannah hospital where she had given birth the night before.

It didn't take long for all to spring into action and meet at the airport. They were determined to get to Ms. Dwyer as quickly as humanly possible. For both her protection and to get her under wraps before anyone else could get close to her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I be shit. I'm an uncle." Emmett remarks as he is watching the morning news.

Renee, Charlie and Jasper all walks into the room just as he makes this comment aloud. "What do you mean you're an uncle? The only way for that to happen is for Bella to have a child or for me to be married and my wife has a child." Jasper teases him.

"Bella did have a baby." Emmett tells him with a smug look on his face and a smirk showing in the way he smiles.

"What the hell are you talking about? All this time we have been trying to find your sister and suddenly she is on the news about having a baby?" Charlie starts with aggravation ringing in his tone of voice.

"I told all of you eight months ago to bring my baby home so she could be safe. Did any of you accomplish that? Hell no! Now look at what has happened." Renee begins.

"Where is she, Emmett? Did the reporter say?"

"Yeah, she is in Savannah."

Renee walks around the room knocking each one of the men in the head and they want to know what that was for. "Because you aren't moving to get us there to her. We have a new member of the family and my baby had to have a baby without us and you all are still sitting there. MOVE, NOW!"

Charlie calls to have the jet prepped and ready. Everyone else packs and they all head out.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone is on the march to Savannah while Bella and her daughter are on the march to a new location.

Even at the airport Bella is in line buy a ticket while the Federal agents land to head for the hospital from a commercial flight. And her parents and brothers land in their private jet heading for the hospital as well.

Bella walks through security on the way to catch her flight and thinking about it being hell to be a woman at times. Men don't seem to have to cope with these type of problems.

**A/N: Well, we now have all sides checking in and Bella is found. Who will get to her first? That is if they can find her? What will Jacob do to her? What will the Cullens do to find her? We know what the feds want her for. But, what will each of them do when, or, if, they find out she is from the Swan crime family? **

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Aro and Caius receive a call from Marcus concerning the morning news and a particular item that was being reported. He informs them that their witness was in a Savannah hospital where she had given birth the night before._

_It didn't take long for all to spring into action and meet at the airport. They were determined to get to Ms. Dwyer as quickly as humanly possible. For both her protection and to get her under wraps before anyone else could get close to her._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_I be shit. I'm an uncle." Emmett remarks as he is watching the morning news._

_Renee, Charlie and Jasper all walks into the room just as he makes this comment aloud. "What do you mean you're an uncle? The only way for that to happen is for Bella to have a child or for me to be married and my wife has a child." Jasper teases him._

"_Bella did have a baby." Emmett tells him with a smug look on his face and a smirk showing in the way he smiles._

"_What the hell are you talking about? All this time we have been trying to find your sister and suddenly she is on the news about having a baby?" Charlie starts with aggravation ringing in his tone of voice._

"_I told all of you eight months ago to bring my baby home so she could be safe. Did any of you accomplish that? Hell no! Now look at what has happened." Renee begins._

"_Where is she, Emmett? Did the reporter say?"_

"_Yeah, she is in Savannah."_

_Renee walks around the room knocking each one of the men in the head and they want to know what that was for. "Because you aren't moving to get us there to her. We have a new member of the family and my baby had to have a baby without us and you all are still sitting there. MOVE, NOW!"_

_Charlie calls to have the jet prepped and ready. Everyone else packs and they all head out._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Everyone is on the march to Savannah while Bella and her daughter are on the march to a new location. _

_Even at the airport Bella is in line buy a ticket while the Federal agents land to head for the hospital from a commercial flight. And her parents and brothers land in their private jet heading for the hospital as well._

_Bella walks through security on the way to catch her flight and thinking about it being hell to be a woman at times. Men don't seem to have to cope with these types of problems._

CHAPTER 6:

"Son, I know we all have connected this baby as being yours and you haven't questioned it or denied it, but, is there any possibility that it might not be yours?" Carlisle asked while the two men were alone.

"Dad, the time factor is right. Am I one hundred percent sure that it's mine? No. No, I'm not, but, I am eighty five percent that it is. And, I will know once I see them both. That is how sure I am. But, it does matter whether the child is or isn't mine, Isabella Dwyer is my dream girl and I will give her everything. EVERYTHING that I am and have that will keep her safe and happy. If that means accepting a child that isn't mine to raise, then so be it." Edward declared with no hesitation appearing in voice, face or carriage of his body.

After that conversation with his father, Edward had gotten up and walked towards the back, he wanted to be alone for a while. In fact, he needed time to think, to come to grip with all that he had just learnt a few short hours ago. He was a father!

All this time the whole family has been looking for her. After what Alice and Rosalie had found out about her and what was happening in her life, it became a race against time to get to her first before the Blacks or the feds did. He couldn't have his dream girl threatened in any way. She was precious and needed to be shown how much she mattered to him. Edward knew that he meant everyone he had said to his father. It made no difference if the child was his or not, if she had it, it was his to raise. Either way that made him a father.

What is so hard to understand is why she would hide herself from me. I told her what place she held in my life, but, still she remained allusive. Why? And, now to find out that she had our child and didn't even let me know. A lot of explanation is required. I know she probably was running scared with the Black family after her ass, but, shit, I told her that she would be protected and want for nothing. Didn't she realize that I meant what I said? Surely she knew that I would be able to do as I promised. I mean, she knew who I was and that my family is the most powerful in the northern hemisphere, oh, hell, to be honest about it, we are more powerful than any other family other than the Swans, in the world. We control the largest portion of all the activities, everything that is especially human trafficking. That is something we shun and frown up, even with others doing.

To sell another human being is wrong, it is degrading to all concerning and only the lowest form of crime families will be involved. The ones that have no self respect. Know what I mean? Most all of the families will abide by the rules, but, every so often, you will come across one of the smaller groups that haven't been around since the beginning of the families and will be trying to make a name for themselves. Like the Blacks for instance. They were nothing, come from nothing and are trying to make themselves into something, but, not caring about rules, earning or giving respect to their superiors and not caring who or what they do to get to where they think they should be.

But, I digress. After finding my dream girl she leaves while I am still asleep. Upon waking and finding her gone, I ask Alice and Rosalie, two of the best trackers I know, even if they are my sisters, to locate her for me. Somehow they realize how important she is to me. But, no teasing or questions came from them; they just set about locating her. Finally, I start to get answers to many unanswered questions and some of the facts discovered told us how seriously she was in danger.

That was when the whole family became alerted to my situation. Everyone joined the hunt, quietly, of course, and with the knowledge that speed was of the essence. My girl was in some serious shit trouble. We needed to reach her before Black's group did or the feds. Neither gave a shit about her, one wanted to kill her and the other wanted to use her as bait. We couldn't allow either of them to get a hold of her.

Eight months we all have searched for her, the Blacks, the feds and my family, the Cullen's. Eight months she has eluded us quite professionally, I might add. Then this morning with phone calls from each member of my family with the news about her being in a Savannah hospital delivering a baby, we are on the way to get her. And, you can bet that if we are on the way then so is Jacob Black's bunch of hoods. I have to get there first. I have to save them.

We finally landed at the section of the airport reserved for private jets coming and going. All of us quickly got off and headed towards the cab stand in the front of the airport. It took two cabs to transport our entire group, but, we got to the hospital, paid the drive as another cab pulled away, rushed in to find out which floor held the nursery, boarded the elevators and up to the sixth floor. Seeing three men standing at the nurse's station and recognizing who they were let us know that we had cut it close getting here.

"I keep telling, sir, that we have no one by that name on this floor. Are you sure that person delivered a baby at this hospital?"

"Positive. Please check one more time. The name is Isabella Dwyer and she was admitted yesterday according to the news report we saw this morning."

"Once again, there is no Isabella Dwyer here. Please hold and I'll check to see if she might be on another floor." Paul had been doing all of the talking, but, as he glanced back down the hallway and saw the Cullen family exits the elevators, walking towards them. He turned back to the nurse for her to inform him that no one by that name was anywhere in the hospital for any reason.

"Thank you for your time. Perhaps, we do have the wrong hospital." As the three men turned to leave the Cullen family was upon them. But, no one wanted any trouble in such a public place so, the Cullen's stepped to one side allowing Black's men to pass for the elevators.

Approaching the desk Edward asked for Bella Dwyer or Isa Higgins, but, the nurse told him the same as what she had told Black's people. No such person was registered in that hospital for any reason and her tone of voice was starting to sound a bit aggravated along with losing patience with everyone asking the same question. He thanked the woman with a crooked smile and winked then turned to his family.

"What the hell are we going to do? What name could she have been under?" He questioned while continuously running his hand through his hair and pulling at it at times.

"We have to stop and try to figure out what name she did register under. That reporter couldn't have been wrong about the hospital. It was shown on the news this morning as he was reporting it." Alice commented.

While they were quiet off to one side trying to work out the next move to make to locate his girl, a family of four pass by walking up to the nurse's desk to ask about a patient. "I would like to see my daughter, Isabella Swan. She was admitted yesterday to have her baby."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but, Ms Swan left this morning with her daughter. The doctor released them about forty five minutes ago. Both mother and daughter were doing fine with no complications. A complete health delivery." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you. One or two more questions then I will see about trying to catch up with her at home. Did she have a son or a daughter, what did she name the child and may we have her last known address? The reason I ask is that she only recently moved there and we had left home so quickly to flight in that we had forgotten to get it and the instructions on how to get there."

"Sir, I'm not supposed to give out all of the information you just asked for, but, I can tell you that she had a beautiful baby girl which she named Jasmine Marie Swan. She was born last night at seven oh five weighing in at six pounds two ounces and was twenty two inches long. Had the loveliest head of bronze colored hair ever according to the nurse in attendance. But, you will have to call your daughter to get the address and directions since I can't give you that information."

The nurse turned away as Charlie turned to walk back to his family. "Charlie, we have a granddaughter." Renee was wiping the tears from her eyes, "And, we have no way to see her or Bella. I told you eight months ago to bring her home, but, no, you didn't do that. Now, she is out there all alone with a newborn, running for their lives. Just wait until we are a bit more private and this woman will start to have a few things to say to all three of you that think you know better than a mother does." Renee continued to rant as they made their way to the elevators.

Edward and the rest of his family had paid attention to the information the nurse had given concerning Bella and the baby, especially about the hair color. That was Edward's coloring; that was his daughter! All three women commented about it as well.

"I'm a grandmother", "grandfather", "aunt" "father of a baby girl." Each member stating their relationship to this child.

"You will find them now, do you hear me, Carlisle!" was the stern tone of Esme Cullen.

"Do you know who that was?" Edward asked his family.

"Yeah, that is the Swan's from Washington. What are they doing here? And is your young woman connected to them?"Carlisle wondered aloud while answering Edward's question.

"If my Bella is related to Charlie Swan, we need to get together to find her and fast. Otherwise, we are all in for trouble and a war." And, just as he made that statement one last sentence could be heard as the Swans were getting on the elevators.

"When I find the bastard that impregnated my daughter he will rue the day he was ever born and beg for death many times over since he couldn't even be man enough to stand by her." At which point before anything else could be heard the doors closed and the elevator descended.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella realizing that she and a newborn were really in no shape to be flying decided to hire a car and head to a place unknown to anyone to regain her strength and take care of Jasmine.

**A/N: Well, we now have all sides checking in and Bella is found. Who will get to her first? That is if they can find her? What will Jacob do to her? What will the Cullens do to find her? We know what the feds want her for. But, what will each of them do when, or, if, they find out she is from the Swan crime family? **

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Sir, I'm not supposed to give out all of the information you just asked for, but, I can tell you that she had a beautiful baby girl which she named Jasmine Marie Swan. She was born last night at seven oh five weighing in at six pounds two ounces and was twenty two inches long. Had the loveliest head of bronze colored hair ever according to the nurse in attendance. But, you will have to call your daughter to get the address and directions since I can't give you that information." _

_The nurse turned away as Charlie turned to walk back to his family. "Charlie, we have a granddaughter." Renee was wiping the tears from her eyes, "And, we have no way to see her or Bella. I told you eight months ago to bring her home, but, no, you didn't do that. Now, she is out there all alone with a newborn, running for their lives. Just wait until we are a bit more private and this woman will start to have a few things to say to all three of you that think you know better than a mother does." Renee continued to rant as they made their way to the elevators._

_Edward and the rest of his family had paid attention to the information the nurse had given concerning Bella and the baby, especially about the hair color. That was Edward's coloring; that was his daughter! All three women commented about it as well. _

"_I'm a grandmother", "grandfather", "aunt" "father of a baby girl." Each member stating their relationship to this child._

"_You will find them now, do you hear me, Carlisle!" was the stern tone of Esme Cullen._

"_Do you know who that was?" Edward asked his family._

"_Yeah, that is the Swan's from Washington. What are they doing here? And is your young woman connected to them?"Carlisle wondered aloud while answering Edward's question._

"_If my Bella is related to Charlie Swan, we need to get together to find her and fast. Otherwise, we are all in for trouble and a war." And, just as he made that statement one last sentence could be heard as the Swans were getting on the elevators. _

"_When I find the bastard that impregnated my daughter he will rue the day he was ever born and beg for death many times over since he couldn't even be man enough to stand by her." At which point before anything else could be heard the doors closed and the elevator descended._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Bella realizing that she and a newborn were really in no shape to be flying decided to hire a car and head to a place unknown to anyone to regain her strength and take care of Jasmine._

CHAPTER 7:

Another damn Murphy situation. I know you are probably asking how can one person have so many and to be honest with you, I ask myself that all the time. Like I said before, I am a Murphy's Day baby. How else can you account for the trouble I seem to have following my ass around and now my baby as well. I mean, it isn't like I go out looking for these things; they just seem to happen to me.

What I found out accidentally from the nurse this morning put my ass in gear. I know the doctor and staff at the hospital thought I had stepped off into the Twilight Zone, or, they had, but, with that news item I had to move fast with the knowledge of what could be coming next. And, it was a damn good thing that I did with what I saw as the elevator doors were closing on us. Walking towards the desk was one of the men from the alleyway in Chicago. Talk about your close damn calls. Shit, that was almost too damn close even for me.

Then as luck would have it, the nurses get Jasmine and me down to the cab waiting for us and into the vehicle when what should appear. I can definitely say that it was NOT Santa and his eight tiny reindeer. Out comes the whole group that I had seen that one night in the bar. Oh, yeah, the stranger I slept with also. The father of my child. Knowing at this point, that if these two groups were showing up, you could bet your sweet ass, that it had to be because of that damn reporter and his big mouth, and, that tells me that my family isn't too far behind.

Yeah, my first reaction was to get to the airport and leave, but, after further reflection I realized how stupid and crazy that was. Seriously, who in their right mind would board a plane within twenty four hours of having a baby with said baby and both of you not prepared one damn bit. Then I thought about renting a car and driving to safety, but, had to nix that idea since I wasn't prepared with child seat and all. Just like no clothes, diapers, bottles or anything else to even be able to cover a plane ride. All of that was back at my apartment.

Finally the light bulb flashes, "We have a winner!" in my head. I need to go back to the apartment and quickly grab what I can for the both of us, get my car and go to a place close by for just long enough to take care of business and get arrangements in place for us to move.

After taking time to feed Jasmine, I start getting all of the immediate items we are going to need packed and ready by the door. It doesn't really take all of that long since I am getting things that can do us until I can do some shopping for us. So, while Jasmine sleeps, I load the items into my car, get my daughter and leave. Although, I did take the time to call a company to make arrangements for them to come in, pack all of my things up and halt it off to the nearest Salvation Army headquarters. To my way of thinking, it would be better for someone else to get use from these things since I can't and Jasmine will outgrow all of her things before long.

I got to an underground garage and call a cab. Once it arrives all of our things are transferred into the trunk of the cab, I lock my car and we head to a hotel downtown. To my way of thinking, the best place to lay low is where everyone expects you not to be. I had even called ahead to make reservations for us so the hotel knew to expect us.

Checking in and being shown to our room wasn't a big deal. I had the necessary documents to support the name I was using. And, I must admit that with the wig and make up that I was wearing made it very hard to identify me as Isa Higgins, Isabella Dwyer or Bella Swan. I was Marie Martinson. I had driver's license, credit cards and other documentation to prove it. And, we were in one of the penthouse suites so, our privacy was assured.

As we got settled in, Jasmine was waking up needing a change and more formula. That was something that was going to have to be dealt with before too long. With getting her taken care of, I went online to order the necessary things that would cover us for a limited stay where we were at the moment. After getting my order placed, I turned to getting a new place to live lined up and all of the furnishings that would be needed. This would take a bit more time, but, wasn't impossible. But, first I needed to decide where the hell we would go.

Always damn decisions, why can't people just let me live my life the way I want to and now deal with my raising my baby. Everyone always have to make moves forcing me to stay on the go. That can't continue now with Jasmine having to be considered. I was all she had.

With that thought in mind, Bella knew where she needed to go next. With that decision made she set about making it happen.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn, Dad, did you see that little blonde honey standing over to one side at the nurse's station? She was hotter than a fourth of July firecracker." Emmett carried on as the Swans headed down in the elevator.

"Naw, the little black spiky haired was hotter than your blonde bimbo, brother." Jasper responded back. "I wouldn't mind trying to hit her up while we are here."

Renee reaches both hands, one for each boy, and pops the shit out of them, saying, "Shut the hell up, the both of you. We are here to find your sister and niece not for you two to go male hunting for bitches in heat."

"Damn, Mom, that hurt." They both groaned.

"It was meant to hurt, you two talking disrespectful of two young ladies as if they are no account. Although, I do have to admit that the two men standing there were quite an eyeful."

"Eww, Mom, please. Dad, tell Mom to quit thinking that way about men." As they made that statement the elevator had reached the ground floor and all were stepping out when suddenly Charlie stops midstride. "Well, I be damn. Nee, do you know who we saw up there"

"No, but, I'm sure you aren't going to stay quiet for long about it." She remarks with a knowing smile for her husband. It took him a while at times to catch up to personal conversations, but, when he made it his reactions could be enjoyable. She loved Charlie beyond reason, but, he didn't always stay in the moment as everyone else saw it.

"All of you want here. If that group from upstairs comes down before I get back stop them until I return." With that Charlie reenters the elevator and pushes the button for the fourth floor. As he arrives back on the fourth floor, looking around he doesn't see who he is looking for, so he heads back down to the ground floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a coffee shop not far down the street from the hospital Paul, Embry and Quil are sitting there discussing what their next move should be. The one thing definite is that that bitch was in that hospital, but, under what name was the question. But, being this close they knew that Jacob and Sam expected to have the problem dealt with immediately. They needed to get their hands on this woman and her brat now.

What didn't help was the fact that the Cullen family had shown up. Paul knew that Edward Cullen had a passing interest in the woman, and the Cullen bunch had been trying to find her for some reason, but, what was their interest to bring them all the way down here. This was something that Jacob would be very interested in. But, where was the bitch and brat?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie Swan had no sooner headed back up then the elevator to the side of the one he had taken arrives with the doors opening to show the group he had just be talking about. As they start to walk pass Renee approaches with her hand held out while say, "Excuse me, but, my family and I saw you up on the fourth floor. I'm Renee Swan and these are my two sons Emmett and Jasper. They were remarking about the beauty of the two young ladies with you as we were heading back down.

"Also, my husband, Charlie Swan, seems to have recognized you and asked that we detain you until he returns."

XXXXXXXXXXX

At that exact moment the FBI decides to check in by walking through the outer doors into the lobby heading straight towards the elevators and where everyone is standing.

**A/N: What is Bella planning? Where has she decided to move to? Is she and Jasmine going to be safe for now in a downtown hotel? Why does Charlie want to talk with the Cullen family? How will Jacob take the news about the whole Cullen clan showing up at the hospital? Or, the fact that they don't have Bella and the baby as yet? Better late than never for the feds, huh?**

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_All of you want here. If that group from upstairs comes down before I get back stop them until I return." With that Charlie reenters the elevator and pushes the button for the fourth floor. As he arrives back on the fourth floor, looking around he doesn't see who he is looking for, so he heads back down to the ground floor._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_In a coffee shop not far down the street from the hospital Paul, Embry and Quil are sitting there discussing what their next move should be. The one thing definite is that that bitch was in that hospital, but, under what name was the question. But, being this close they knew that Jacob and Sam expected to have the problem dealt with immediately. They needed to get their hands on this woman and her brat now._

_What didn't help was the fact that the Cullen family had shown up. Paul knew that Edward Cullen had a passing interest in the woman, and the Cullen bunch had been trying to find her for some reason, but, what was their interest to bring them all the way down here. This was something that Jacob would be very interested in. But, where was the bitch and brat?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Charlie Swan had no sooner headed back up then the elevator to the side of the one he had taken arrives with the doors opening to show the group he had just be talking about. As they start to walk pass Renee approaches with her hand held out while say, "Excuse me, but, my family and I saw you up on the fourth floor. I'm Renee Swan and these are my two sons Emmett and Jasper. They were remarking about the beauty of the two young ladies with you as we were heading back down. _

"_Also, my husband, Charlie Swan, seems to have recognized you and asked that we detain you until he returns."_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_At that exact moment the FBI decides to check in by walking through the outer doors into the lobby heading straight towards the elevators and where everyone is standing._

CHAPTER 8: GETTING RID OF LOOSE ENDS

"Oh, shit!" Renee says after looking towards the front doors and seeing the Volturi brothers enter and heading their way.

"What, Mom?"

"Look. "She said nodding forward with her head. Everyone else looks to see what she was indicating and moaned. "Let me handle it and see where this is going. If anyone needs to add anything just take my lead direction and then let it be." Not a word was said by any of the two groups as the Volturi brothers approach drew closer, although, they did clear the path to the elevators for oncoming persons.

Aro seeing the two families off to one side became very curious and stopped. His two brothers followed suit. "Well, what a surprise to see all of you here. Any particular reason? Perhaps, something that we might need to concern ourselves about?" he asks in an overly polite tone of voice.

"Nothing you need to bother yourselves, we were all checking on a mutual associate that had been a patient in this hospital but has already been released before anyone could come to visit."

"Care to enlighten me as to who this associate might be?"

"Nope."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Isabella Dwyer, would it?" Aro asked in a smooth voice, almost as if he really had no interest in the answer.

"I don't think any of our activities are of your business at the moment."

"It does if it concerns Ms. Dwyer. Word is out that several individuals, yourselves included, have been trying to find her for the last several months. But, I am wondering why. What is she to any of you?" He remarks and then asks.

"We have broken no laws, so, how do our activities concern you at the moment?" Renee counters with her question.

"Just natural curiosity, Mrs. Swan, when we see the two largest known crime families associating and Black's bunch sniffing around as well for the same person, flying in from their home turf with what seems to be the same destination. You have to admit that it does raise cause for questions."

As Aro finished speaking the elevator tone sounded and the door opened for Charlie Swan to step out and survey the scene before him. "Well, Aro, Caius and Marcus, what brings you here?" he inquired of the three agents.

"We were just discussing that very topic with your wife. We are here to talk to a witness to a gang killing near a year ago, but, somehow have managed to stay off of the radar until now. Guess we need to continue on with our mission." Marcus said to everyone dismissitively as he begins to walk towards the elevator as a sign for his brothers to follow. All three entered and pushed the button for a different floor as the doors closed. Both families watch as they disappear upwards.

After a brief moment, Charlie looked around, seemed to collect himself, cleared his throat and asked, "Why the hell are all of you here wanting to see my daughter?" He was looking strict at Carlisle when he asked his question. The fact that the question was expected, but, not that soon momentarily stunned the Cullen family, but, they didn't take long to recover their composure.

However, before anyone to comment further Renee suggested, "Why don't we all get to a place that serves some decent coffee and a bit more private?" she was pointedly looking at her husband and sons while doing so. It seemed they didn't have the nerve to refute her wishes, but, agreed. And, it didn't take much for Esme to handle her family as well.

"There is a Starbucks down the road we could all meet there and have a quiet discussion." Was Esme's suggestion as to a place to assemble, the whole while staring at her husband with Renee doing the same letting them know that it will be a friendly discussion at this point. Both men nodded looking at their wives with a bit of amusement reflected in their smiles and eyes. That two small women could have such control over two very ruthless men was a sight to behold. With that decided both families leave the building heading for their respective vehicles.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell could you lose her? I thought I was sending competed people to take care of a small problem. But, instead, it seems I have made an error in judgment. Tell me exact what happened and what you are and are going to do about it." Jacob was demanding to know of the person on the other end of the phone that had called to let him know of the developments in Savannah.

"Boss, we are going to be checking into a motel and then begin calling all of the hospitals and clinics in the city and outer areas. We have to try to find out what name she is using. That was the problem we ran into as it seems she is using a different name for any that we know. But, we are working to locate her and to bring her and her brat back to you just as quickly as we can get our hands on her." Paul was explaining rather rapidly to Jacob.

"I'm not going to give you much time to get this handled. Remember it is you that she saw at the bar, but, it was Sam, Quil and Embry that she saw in the alley. So, all of you three have a very vested interest in locating this bitch and her brat.

"Also, one last thing for you to keep in mind, the scuttlebutt going around is that the Volturi brothers of the FBI are interested in talking with her as well since getting wind that she quite possibly saw who did the killings." With parting that bit of information to Paul, Jacob hung up with a satisfied smile on his face with having given them a bit of a scare.

However, the smile only lasted a moment. He wanted that woman and her child in his custody now. She, somehow, was a key to possibly control Cullen and that made her valuable beyond price. And with that final thought the smile was back in place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bella sat back from her computer with a sense of satisfaction. She was making rapid headway on securing a place for her and Jasmine with all of the furnishings. It was taking less time than she had originally thought it would.

All of the things she had ordered for her and Jasmine for their immediate needs had been delivered, so, they had clothes to do for now. It was at that point Bella realized that she still had several things that needed to be done in regards to Jasmine.

Have you ever had the expression "my brain decided to take lunch early"? Well that is what mine seemed to have done. I needed to get back in touch with my doctor to get all of the necessary information I would need for Jasmine's medical care. That was something I hadn't taken the time to do or consider as I was getting our butts out of the hospital as quickly as the heavens would let us and everyone else around us move. As it was we barely made it out of there on not one, but, two separate occasions at the hospital.

But, the one thing I am determined to do is stay put for at least six weeks giving both Jasmine and me time to heal and gain strength for the upcoming move. It was give me time to have the recommendation of a good pediatrician in Seattle to help with Jasmine's medical care.

With that thought, Bella reached for her phone to call the doctor for an appointment for both her and Jasmine. That didn't take long since the schedule would permit for the doctor to see her tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone got settled at Starbucks, Charlie begins immediately with the question, "Why are you at the hospital on the fourth floor?"

Carlisle didn't know how to answer, Alice and Rosalie didn't want to say anything that would create a bigger problem and Edward started to answer until Esme laid her hand upon her son's stopping him from speaking first. Instead she took it upon herself to answer for all of them, "Mr. Swan, you are telling us that you have a daughter that had been in the hospital, but, what makes you think that we are here for the same reason as your family might be, or, the same person, should I say?"

"We have been aware of Black's bunch trying to find our Bella for a while now. Then we got word that your family were quietly trying to locate her as well."

"Mr. Swan, it would, perhaps, be better if we both spoke more openly instead of in circles. And, before you call me Mrs. Cullen the name is Esme."

"Very well, Esme." So at this juncture both sides laid their cards on the table. Charlie and Renee explained about Bella and her desires to be separate from the family activities and how she accidentally stumbled upon the alley murders. That shortly after it had happened she had called them to let the family know. Charlie explained that he had gone to visit with her but found her out for the night and had left a note along with a voicemail. She had called to verify that all was well and that she was taking precautions as she had been taught. Also, she had told about the night she fell she was being followed and had ducked into a bar.

"Well, Charlie, that is the point where my son, Edward and the rest of us come into the picture." But, before Esme could explain any further the Volturi brothers walk in, look around and then invade the discussion going on between the two families.

"None of you would have any idea about our witness would you? You know like where the hell she is at?" Caius smarts off. But, before anyone could say a word in answer a large bang came from the kitchen area along with a scream and cry of pain.

**A/N: It seems as if all of the loose ends are being tied up. Bella has things moving smoothly for her move. The two families are starting a discussion. The Black bunch is looking for Bella as well as the FBI. How is Edward's involvement with Bella going to be explained so Charlie or her brothers won't kill him and start a war? What was the commotion in the kitchen that interrupted the talks in the front? Is Bella and Jasmine going to be able to get to the doctor's appointment without a problem?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_After everyone got settled at Starbucks, Charlie begins immediately with the question, "Why are you at the hospital on the fourth floor?"_

_Carlisle didn't know how to answer, Alice and Rosalie didn't want to say anything that would create a bigger problem and Edward started to answer until Esme laid her hand upon her son's stopping him from speaking first. Instead she took it upon herself to answer for all of them, "Mr. Swan, you are telling us that you have a daughter that had been in the hospital, but, what makes you think that we are here for the same reason as your family might be, or, the same person, should I say?"_

"_We have been aware of Black's bunch trying to find our Bella for a while now. Then we got word that your family were quietly trying to locate her as well."_

"_Mr. Swan, it would, perhaps, be better if we both spoke more openly instead of in circles. And, before you call me Mrs. Cullen the name is Esme."_

"_Very well, Esme." So at this juncture both sides laid their cards on the table. Charlie and Renee explained about Bella and her desires to be separate from the family activities and how she accidentally stumbled upon the alley murders. That shortly after it had happened she had called them to let the family know. Charlie explained that he had gone to visit with her but found her out for the night and had left a note along with a voicemail. She had called to verify that all was well and that she was taking precautions as she had been taught. Also, she had told about the night she fell she was being followed and had ducked into a bar._

"_Well, Charlie, that is the point where my son, Edward and the rest of us come into the picture." But, before Esme could explain any further the Volturi brothers walk in, look around and then invade the discussion going on between the two families._

"_None of you would have any idea about our witness would you? You know like where the hell she is at?" Caius smarts off. But, before anyone could say a word in answer a large bang came from the kitchen area along with a scream and cry of pain._

CHAPTER 9: ARE WE UNITED NOW

All jump as one with the racket that had suddenly intruded on the confrontation happening at a corner table. Everyone whipped their head towards the kitchen and ready for whatever might come busting through the doors at any moment. The next thing they heard was, "Oh, shit, that hurt. Why don't you watch where you're going, you stupid bitch?" all members started to relax, but, tensed for a brief moment as a young girl came running out of the door between the front and the kitchen in tears. She was terribly upset and embarrassed if the blush on her face was any indication of her feelings.

The manager had gone back to see what had caused the commotion and the whole front of the establishment could hear, "I dropped the pans I had just pulled from the oven with the edge of one hitting across the bridge of my foot due to that young idiot girl not watching where she was walking with her tray of food." And, with that explanation made, everyone relaxed, removed their hands from inside their coat jackets and let the tense go with a relieved shaky laugh from some and a chuckle from others.

As if of one accord the Volturi brothers decided to leave, but, they each made a mental note to keep an eye on the activity of the two groups and who they associated during their visit to Savannah. It would be interesting to see how their involvement with each other might have something to do with the witness they sought and the Black bunch. Yeah, things were about to get interesting all the way around, or, so, they thought. The one unknown factor was Isabella (Isa) Marie Swan Dwyer Higgins. So, far she was keeping everyone on their toes and they kept running in the wrong directions unbeknownst to themselves or her.

With the Volturi out the door, all returned to the matter at hand, 'why the Cullen were's interested in a Swan?'. The appearance of each family being comfortable with one another was an illusion that only the trained eye would be about to detect the falseness of the situation. That is if they knew the two groups well enough to know what to look for. But, then you couldn't expect for the two most powerful crimes families to be completely at ease with each other.

That was a mutual distrust which was natural since there was no bridge joining the two together that they knew about. And, the fact that one group had an unnatural interest in the member of the other brought that distrust to the forefront very quickly. But, one couldn't say that Charlie Swan or his family weren't fair and refused to listen to another's explanation before killing them.

With a releasing sigh, Charlie turned to Esme and begins with, "Okay, she comes into the bar where you and your family are and what happens. You all meet and talk? What?"

"Charlie, I can honestly tell you that none of us knew until today who that the young woman was related to or her true identity. We saw her enter the bar, get a drink before wandering over to a table that afforded her a view of the door along with a complete sweep of the room. A man that we did recognize came in after her and we kept an eye out to see what was going to happen next.

"After a bit, with nothing more than the man watching her, we all got up to leave. Edward, here, did approach her to see if she needed any help due to what we had observed. We had no knowledge as to what even might be causing the problem for her. That was the last we saw of her until Edward wanted to check up on her. But, with having no personal information that had been exchanged he asked our daughters who happen to be very good at tracking people, to find her. She had caught his interest and he wanted to date her.

"It was during the investigation to track her that Alice and Rosalie came across her name which led to old addresses, but, it also brought the information as to why one of Black's men was tailing her that night. That was the first we knew of her possibly witnessing the alley incident. That made all of us, due to my son's interest in her, to find Ms Dwyer as quickly as we could for her own protection.

"That explains our interest, I do believe."

The Swans took a few moments to each quietly consider what Esme Cullen had told them. It was during this time that both women observed their offspring checking each other out. Renee remembered what her two sons had to say about the blonde and the black haired ladies as they were leaving the fourth floor at the hospital. And, now watching a bit closer she noticed the two young women checking out her sons. Esme saw the same as what had caught Renee's eye and allowed herself a small, unobserved smile to grace her lips.

Both women take a moment to quietly nudge their husband and direct their attention with a nod of the head towards the exchanging of looks taking place between their children. Carlisle and Charlie, both, were amazed at what they were seeing. They both seemed to relax their guards a little further since a bridge was being silently formed by their children. That is until Charlie remembered his only daughter and the fact that she had just given birth to a baby girl. Who the hell was the father? And, why is Bella running from all of them?

Thinking over all that Esme had told him it still left some unanswered questions that he felt only Edward could answer. So, he leaned back in his chair while taking a sip of his coffee, appearing satisfied with the answers and relaxed at the same time. Then without any rush or seeming hostility Charlie looked at each Cullen singularly before suddenly looking Edward straight in the eyes and asking, "What is your interest in my daughter and do you know who might have gotten close enough to her to have fathered her child?

"Don't get your backs up at me. Carlisle, if you were in my place how would you be handling it were your daughters were concerned? Considering you position and the position each of your children hold what would you do?

"Also, it is during this time of meeting you all that Bella would have interacted with the father. But, also, for Edward to want her to be found due to "his interest in her" and "wanting to check on her" I have the right to know exactly what his interests, or, rather, his intentions towards my daughter might be." With saying that Charlie's eyes switch back to Edward and waited. It was as if he knew, like he was inside of Edward's head and memories of the time spent with his dream girl. "I am only going to make this offer once. If it is ignored, it won't be offered again? Once I do find out the news someone will pay without any further words being exchanged. Do I make myself clear?" And, then Charlie leaned back again as if to wait. Emmett and Jasper heard the conversation and followed suit of their father's position.

The Cullen's looked from one member of the Swan family to another. Then surprise of surprises, Renee spoke, "Edward, you will answer one question at this time which I will ask in a minute." Then she turned to Charlie and told him in no uncertain terms. "You will save this shit for another time. I told you eight months ago to bring my baby home and none of you three assholes did a damn thing. This young man has shown a sincere interest in my baby and took an action that might have saved her life that night she entered that bar. So, Charlie, you, Emmett and Jasper will stop your macho shit right now. Do, you understand me?"

With said she turned back to Edward, "Now, Edward, do you care, or, have feelings for my daughter?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do. I want to get to know your daughter and to have her get to know me. Right now, if need called for it, I would give or do anything necessary to keep her save and protected. That was my intention the night I met her and I even tried to tell her that at the time. But, I think that coming from someone she didn't know might have put her on cautious acceptance.

"After she left me, I had no way to get back with her since she quietly left while my attention was directed in a different area. Once, we found out about her tie to Black's bunch fear ran through my veins and that is when the rest of my family became involved to help find her. I wanted her with me and that was enough for them to accept her as family and extended the protection to her." As he concluded with all of his feelings ringing in the truth of his answers and the sincerity of the expressions he spoke Renee knew all she needed to know.

"Renee, what the shit?"

"Don't ask me, 'what the shit?' You will find my baby and then you can play Mr. Big Ass after that but, until you do what needs to be done as a father and get our baby girl to safety. With this young man's feelings for our daughter and him wanting her to be safe, then we need to join forces to achieve that of which we all are wanting; for Bella and our granddaughter to be safe from harm."

**A/N: An innocent interruption to a very intense discussion caused a relaxation of the tension that was building between the two families and the feds. With what has been revealed so far will Charlie accept it at face value and leave well enough alone? Did you think Renee has an idea of who fathered Bella's child after talking with Edward? Does Renee have enough of a hold on her family to get them to join with the Cullen's to find Bella and child?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The Cullen's looked from one member of the Swan family to another. Then surprise of surprises, Renee spoke, "Edward, you will answer one question at this time which I will ask in a minute." Then she turned to Charlie and told him in no uncertain terms. "You will save this shit for another time. I told you eight months ago to bring my baby home and none of you three assholes did a damn thing. This young man has shown a sincere interest in my baby and took an action that might have saved her life that night she entered that bar. So, Charlie, you, Emmett and Jasper will stop your macho shit right now. Do, you understand me?"_

_With said she turned back to Edward, "Now, Edward, do you care, or, have feelings for my daughter?"_

"_Yes, ma'am, I do. I want to get to know your daughter and to have her get to know me. Right now, if need called for it, I would give or do anything necessary to keep her save and protected. That was my intention the night I met her and I even tried to tell her that at the time. But, I think that coming from someone she didn't know might have put her on cautious acceptance._

"_After she left me, I had no way to get back with her since she quietly left while my attention was directed in a different area. Once, we found out about her tie to Black's bunch fear ran through my veins and that is when the rest of my family became involved to help find her. I wanted her with me and that was enough for them to accept her as family and extended the protection to her." As he concluded with all of his feelings ringing in the truth of his answers and the sincerity of the expressions he spoke Renee knew all she needed to know._

"_Renee, what the shit?"_

"_Don't ask me, 'what the shit?' You will find my baby and then you can play Mr. Big Ass after that but, until you do what needs to be done as a father and get our baby girl to safety. With this young man's feelings for our daughter and him wanting her to be safe, then we need to join forces to achieve that of which we all are wanting; for Bella and our granddaughter to be safe from harm." _

CHAPTER 10:

"B- B-Bu-Bu-But, Renee, what the hell do you think we have been doing? Sitting around with our thumbs up our asses?"

"First of all you're not a damn motor boat, so, stop with the imitation of one. Secondly, I don't know what the hell you three have been doing to bring her back because Bella sure in the hell hasn't been home or found until now. Or, at least, close to finding her. Thirdly, now isn't the eight months ago when I told you to bring her home, now, is it.

"Shall I keep counting as to why my husband and two sons are looking like jackasses, or, have I said enough for now?" Renee asked him with a raised eyebrow while looking Charlie straight in the eyes.

"No. But, we have been trying to locate her, believe it or not." He said with a slight huff.

"I don't doubt it, but, you didn't do it exactly when I told you, otherwise, you would have found her before all of this came down. That has always been my point, dear. Just because you think you and the boys rule haft the world doesn't mean shit to me. You are my husband, Emmett and Jasper are my sons, but, Bella is our only daughter.

"Our family business has driven her away enough because she doesn't want to be a part of it, but, that doesn't mean that we have to be denied knowing our grandbaby, too. There has to be some way to resolve this issue.

"But, I will say this before shutting up; it doesn't make any difference right now, who is the father. That is can be resolved later after we get to Bella and our granddaughter. They are the important factors at the moment and I think we should accept the alliance offered by the Cullen family to locate them. With all of us working together we stand a better chance of success."

"Okay. I will listen to your advice, love." Charlie surrendered with a heavy slight and a tender look on his face as he looked at his wife. And then turned towards Carlisle, Esme and their children, he accepted their help forming the alliance of the two families.

With that decision made and the offer accepted everyone got busy with updating each other on where they were staying presently and what resources they had to hand that would help speed up things to locate Bella and the baby.

Edward felt like he had dodged a bullet for now, but, he was very much aware that Charlie hadn't dropped the subject of who was the father of his granddaughter. Reprieve was only temporary. Thanks to Renee Swan and his mom. He also had a niggling feeling that Renee knew more than she was letting on. Nothing concrete, just the way she looked at Edward with a small secretive smile appearing her face and the twinkle in her eyes.

But, he didn't care. He wanted to find his dream girl and baby daughter. Damn, he was a father of a baby girl. And the way the nurses described her, she had Edward's hair color. His baby! Knowing that a lot was left to be discussed in private, everyone was busily making plans to meet and formulate plans a little later in the day after all had settled into their hotel quarters. As it turned out both families were staying in the Marriott closest to the airport.

Everyone left Starbuck's to head back to the hotel. Carlisle told everyone they would be holding a meeting immediately upon return to the hotel. "We have some things to discuss and some plans to make."

"Dad, Rosalie and I going to need to pick up some things we'll need for trying to track any movements that Bella, I guess we call her, and the baby might be making."

"Okay, get what you need but don't be long." He replied. Both girls tore out of there like the place was on fire. Shopping, no matter what kind, always put wings to their feet. "If there is anyone else that needs to take care of or get something, now is the time to do it. For we are going to be damn busy for the next little bit, aren't we, Edward?"

"Yes, Dad, we are." Edward responded with a slight smirk on his face.

"Get rid of the smirk and the smug attitude, Edward, cause you have some talking to do with me and some decisions to be made." Esme told him as she gave a light tap to his right cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a week of hunting and following up every lead that Rosalie and Alice could come up with a lot of people were feeling very frustrated and tempers were starting to show a bit of fraying around the edges. How the hell was one woman with a newborn able to elude all of them? They were the best in their fields, but, Bella was making everyone look like novice.

"She learned from the best." Charlie aloud and chuckled at the thought that his baby girl was outthinking some of the best criminal minds known.

But, at the same time not too far away was another group that was just as frustrated as the Cullen and Swan families. They hadn't been able to come up with one single clue as where this woman was, had been or even, if she had delivered a baby. Maybe the reporter had been wrong. They had tried every damn name they knew this bitch had used, but, nothing was happening.

Everyone at that moment was grouped to have meetings with their respective fellow associates to go over what options were left open to them to try and locate Bella and child. A different approach was needed and appropriate plans needed to be made to accommodate achieving the desired prize.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Time is passing and we are stuck in a damn hotel. The only time Jasmine and I have been out was about a week ago when we went to the doctor. That worked out well since the results were good. Both of us were doing well and very health.

Of course, this week has been a whole lot of hectic with learning to be a mother. Who knew how much work went into this position. Damn and no manuals come with said child. And no one book, doctor or expert agree on how to do things. They each are convinced their way is better. It really is times like this that you really need the knowledge of another mother. But, somehow, I have managed to muddle through everything without screwing up to bad.

Jasmine seems happy with very little fussing. However, my ass is wiping out my tracks every time I move; I am so tired to the point of exhaustion. Can someone tell me when a child will start sleeping through the damn night so I have something to look forward to really soon. As it is I need toothpicks to keep my eyelids open just to half ass see where my feet are trying to take me.

We go back to the doctor in another two weeks and if everything is still good we can leave Savannah and go to Seattle. Good damn thing I had the foresight to get those plans in place while I had the sense to do it.

I know that everyone is still here looking. They just don't give up that easily; not my damn family. The ones that are wanting to kill I don't imagine have given up yet either. But, my biggest question is why are Jasmine's father and his group doing here? Are they looking for me for some reason? What the hell did I do to them? shit! More questions than answers.

I need to get the hell out of this city as quickly as possible since it has really become too small to hold all us at one time. It's just a bomb waiting to explode.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two weeks passed in a flash, but, to some it was like time had stood still. Bella was sleeping every chance she got while Jasmine slept, but, she was determined to be awake when her little girl was. The more she look into her baby's face the more love she felt in her heart, but, more importantly, she noticed how much Jasmine's features were like her father's. She was truly beautiful.

The last visit to the doctor gave them the all clear, so, plane reservations were made. Bella and Jasmine would fly to Charleston South Carolina and then catch a private jet all the way to Seattle. Bella had worried about doing that in Savannah, but, was afraid that the private airlines were being watched so opt to go this other way around. They were due to leave a midnight. So, Bella was getting everything packed and ready.

Arriving at the airport, Bella checked in and was passing through Security when unknown to her she was spotted by none other than Alice Cullen. Alice had been at the airport to pick up some extra hands they had called in to help with the search. As it was everyone was going to head back respective homes, but, leave trusted people down in Savannah to continue the search. And, as she happened to look over at the Security gate was when she saw Bella holding the baby.

Keeping an eye on her, Alice pulls out her phone and dials her brother. And just as he answers Bella passes out of sight and there is no way Alice or the men she had picked up could get back through Security to follow her since they didn't have ticket for departure.

"Edward, get a hold of everyone, she's here with the baby." She shouts at her brother and hangs up accidentally while trying to figure out away to get close to find her again. Or, at least, get an idea of where she is heading. Then Alice has an idea. She quickly calls Rosalie and very fast explains what she needs.

Rosalie jumps on the computer and starts searching the airline reservations for any known name that Bella might be using. And, finally, success! Delta into Charleston South Carolina leaving at midnight. Quickly Rosalie gets a hold of their pilot and orders for the plane to be ready for immediate take off. As an afterthought she does the same for the Swan plane as well. Flight plans filed for Charleston South Carolina with hotel reservations made for all of them.

**A/N: After all of that time laying low Bella is spotted at the airport going through Security. Well, one good thing is that no one can get to her or the baby right now since they don't have a ticket. But, will they get to Charleston ahead or behind Bella and Jasmine? Will they catch up to her? **

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The next two weeks passed in a flash, but, to some it was like time had stood still. Bella was sleeping every chance she got while Jasmine slept, but, she was determined to be awake when her little girl was. The more she look into her baby's face the more love she felt in her heart, but, more importantly, she noticed how much Jasmine's features were like her father's. She was truly beautiful._

_The last visit to the doctor gave them the all clear, so, plane reservations were made. Bella and Jasmine would fly to Charleston South Carolina and then catch a private jet all the way to Seattle. Bella had worried about doing that in Savannah, but, was afraid that the private airlines were being watched so opt to go this other way around. They were due to leave a midnight. So, Bella was getting everything packed and ready._

_Arriving at the airport, Bella checked in and was passing through Security when unknown to her she was spotted by none other than Alice Cullen. Alice had been at the airport to pick up some extra hands they had called in to help with the search. As it was everyone was going to head back respective homes, but, leave trusted people down in Savannah to continue the search. And, as she happened to look over at the Security gate was when she saw Bella holding the baby._

_Keeping an eye on her, Alice pulls out her phone and dials her brother. And just as he answers Bella passes out of sight and there is no way Alice or the men she had picked up could get back through Security to follow her since they didn't have ticket for departure._

"_Edward, get a hold of everyone, she's here with the baby." She shouts at her brother and hangs up accidentally while trying to figure out away to get close to find her again. Or, at least, get an idea of where she is heading. Then Alice has an idea. She quickly calls Rosalie and very fast explains what she needs. _

_Rosalie jumps on the computer and starts searching the airline reservations for any known name that Bella might be using. And, finally, success! Delta into Charleston South Carolina leaving at midnight. Quickly Rosalie gets a hold of their pilot and orders for the plane to be ready for immediate take off. As an afterthought she does the same for the Swan plane as well. Flight plans filed for Charleston South Carolina with hotel reservations made for all of them._

CHAPTER 11:

"Alice, Rose, what makes you think that this is Bella? The name is nowhere near what she normally has used in the past." Edward questions them on the way to Charleston.

"Edward, it fits the timeline for when Alice saw her. She had to have time to get to her gate. There was no way she would be rushing to catch the two flights schedule within the five minutes she was spotted by Alice; not with carrying an infant. No mother would risk harming a child that way. This is the only one that would give her the appropriate time to get to the gate safely, check in and board without rushing.

"After doing further checking for transferring to another flight after arriving in Charleston and doing some checking on the existing passengers, I did find one Marie Martinson that had hired a private jet to take her and child to Seattle. That is what confirmed the name for me. From there I did a little further checking with hotel residents for the last few weeks and found that one Marie Martinson and child stayed in a penthouse suite downtown Savannah. She checked out there only to show up at the airport with a child. Coincidence? I think not." Rosalie explained with smirk and a smug look upon her face as she finished delivering her findings.

"Are we sure this is her?" Edward questions once again.

"Edward, damn it, stop and think about it. The description that Alice is giving may not sound like her, but, haven't we learnt by now that she is near an expert at dodging people. And, I think I can say this in all honesty, that something has caused her to go further underground, as it were, to even change her appearance which she hasn't in the past."

"Seriously, brother, what does this woman know of us? I'll tell you. NOTHING! You are together for one night, no names are shared, no phone numbers given, no information passed back and forth; a flat nothing. She could have seen Black's bunch show up at the hospital and we now know what they want.

"And, to be honest, here how could she have gotten in touch with you to let you know she was expecting when all she knew was an address. In her mind it could have been a matter of you might not want to know. She had and has nothing to base an informed decision in reference to your wants."

"I hadn't thought about it like that, Alice, but, your right." Injected a thoughtful Esme. "We have all been wondering why she didn't get in touch when all a long she had no way to do so because from what we know she was forced to move to keep Jacob Black and his bunch from getting to her. Next, throw in the facts as you mentioned about not knowing anything about Edward and what his feelings or reactions might be, there was no incentive there for her to do other than she has done in regards to our family. She doesn't even know that our family is in the same business as her family, so, there would be no other reason for her to shun us other than what is obvious."

"But, Mom, like I told you before, I told her that night that I had been waiting for her and that I would take care of her forever."

"Damn, Edward, stop and think. If some guy I didn't know told me that I would think that he was a nutcase straight from the funny farm. And, turn around and tell you what he said, what would you have done, or, wanted me to do?

"I'll tell you, the same as what Bella has done, especially under the same set of circumstances." Alice tells him.

Everyone was silent after that exchange since there was nothing else to discuss. The trip to Charleston wasn't that long and they should be touching down very shortly. The entire family was hoping that they would make it before Bella was able to take off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Swans were anxious about arriving into Charleston before Bella for the same reason as the Cullen bunch; to catch her so they could give her the protection that she needed.

Charlie was still having a hard time understanding why Cullen and his family were so interested In Bella's wellbeing, but, his wife told him to go with it. That he would catch up sooner or later. It seems that the young man had a deep rooted interest in his daughter. In fact, it could be called an extremely strong attachment to her, or, attraction. He wasn't sure yet how he would put it.

Renee and Esme Cullen seemed to be sharing a secret of some sort as they both sport secretive smiles at times. Never in a million years would he understand the thinking of a woman and his own daughter was a prime example that their crazy thought process.

However, he would make the bastard that got her pregnant and then disappeared pay for his mistake. Pay dearly and beg for death before Charlie and the boys were through with him. It was at this point in his thoughts that their pilot informed every one of their approach and landing in Charleston. So, they all buckled in, but, eager to get on the ground to get to Bella.

XXXXXXXXXX

Have you ever reached a moment in reality kind of slaps you in the face with facts that you seem to be overlooking? Well, I have to say that happened to me. Jasmine, bless her sweet self, was the one that awoke me to those facts. Three weeks after giving birth to my baby girl and she was everything. But more than that she was so good. My little girls seemed to not have inherited my Murphy Day blues and traits; at least, from what I have been able to tell.

She sleeps a lot, but, the doctor told me that was natural. That as she got older she would be awake more and getting into everything under the damn ass sun, her words not mine, but, that it would take a bit before she really started sleeping through the night. Until I have taken the suggestion from our doctor to sleep when she does to be able to get my rest. Since doing that I'm not as tired as I was in the beginning. At that time I was beating myself up with thinking I was doing something wrong and was a bad mother. Seems I'm no different than any other new mother that goes through different sort of doubts about things.

She is such a good baby and beautiful, just like her daddy. He was gorgeous in a very manly, well defined way. And his hair was unusual in its coloring, but, so soft to the touch. Just thinking about him was starting to give me problems in area that was still recovering from his last surprise there. Shit that hurt even thinking about it now.

But, how I have managed to stay hidden from everyone is a surprise to me. I really don't understand why Jasmine's father would be down here and arriving at the hospital where she was delivered. Him and the rest of the group that had been with him that night we had met in the bar.

Now, my parents and those other yahoo's, I do know the reason. And, they are the ones that I have to dodge. But, that won't be for much longer since Jasmine and I are moving to Seattle. That way I will be closer to my family in case I do need help. But, it has to be done to help keep Jasmine safe. If something does happen to me because of those thugs in Chicago I need her close to my family so they can get to her and keep her safe.

I know my dad and brothers are going to grill me about who the father is, but, there is no way I am going to tell them about the crazy man that wanted to offer me the world and lock me away safe some place; they didn't need to know who or what. My sex life or lack thereof is none of their business. The fact that my baby was conceived during a one night stand was my business and mine alone.

The plane landed on time and I needed to take time to feed Jasmine before we made another move. She would be waking up shortly hungry and ready to eat. Of course, with her being bottle feed made for a little in convenience, but, with the way my crazy schedule was and our being on the run made that a necessity.

Exiting from the plane I found a place that was quiet and out of the way of the flow of human traffic to be able to get her fed before catching a cab to head on over to the private airlines for our plane. Looking down I see that she is staring up at me with big wide eyes that have an appearance of being a green shade. But, it was only when the light hit her eyes a certain way because right now they were an aqua blue almost.

"Well, little one, I am giving some thought of stopping in Chicago. What do you think? Would you like to try to meet your daddy at least once? Maybe we should give him a chance to want to know about you. What do you say?" With that I burp her and she finishes her bottle.

I start talking to her again telling her how I met her father and how gentle he was with me. Describing him to her and talking about how close in appearance they seem to be. "But, I don't know much about him at all. Maybe, he would rather we didn't both him? What do you say, do we try?" and with that she gave a little cooing sound. "Okay, we try. First, Chicago and then Seattle. With that your crazy ass grandparents and uncles. Sound good?" and she gives another little coo.

**A/N: Well, our parties are all converging on Charleston. Will they catch up to her? Or, will Bella and Jasmine manage to take off bound for Chicago which isn't in their flight plan. If she makes it to Chicago will she be able to get in and out without Jacob Black knowing? What is going on with his people in Savannah and the feds? Are they still there looking or gone on home to try and find her a different way?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	12. Chapter 12

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_I know my dad and brothers are going to grill me about who the father is, but, there is no way I am going to tell them about the crazy man that wanted to offer me the world and lock me away safe some place; they didn't need to know who or what. My sex life or lack thereof is none of their business. The fact that my baby was conceived during a one night stand was my business and mine alone._

_The plane landed on time and I needed to take time to feed Jasmine before we made another move. She would be waking up shortly hungry and ready to eat. Of course, with her being bottle feed made for a little in convenience, but, with the way my crazy schedule was and our being on the run made that a necessity._

_Exiting from the plane I found a place that was quiet and out of the way of the flow of human traffic to be able to get her fed before catching a cab to head on over to the private airlines for our plane. Looking down I see that she is staring up at me with big wide eyes that have an appearance of being a green shade. But, it was only when the light hit her eyes a certain way because right now they were an aqua blue almost._

"_Well, little one, I am giving some thought of stopping in Chicago. What do you think? Would you like to try to meet your daddy at least once? Maybe we should give him a chance to want to know about you. What do you say?" With that I burp her and she finishes her bottle. _

_I start talking to her again telling her how I met her father and how gentle he was with me. Describing him to her and talking about how close in appearance they seem to be. "But, I don't know much about him at all. Maybe, he would rather we didn't both him? What do you say, do we try?" and with that she gave a little cooing sound. "Okay, we try. First, Chicago and then Seattle. With that your crazy ass grandparents and uncles. Sound good?" and she gives another little coo._

CHAPTER 12: HAPPINESS BEGINS WITH A SAD SMILE

Have you ever been so involved with doing something that you forget everything going on around you until some something, something that you can't put a name to, snaps you back into the land of reality? That feeling that you are being watched, but, as you look around it is difficult to hone in on the person or place that instinct tells you that you have located the individual or place the observation is coming from. Yeah, I know you have and it sure as hell can freak you out. Well, that is where I am as I still quietly talk to Jasmine about going to Chicago to see if we can find her father. Here I am trying to keep a low profile to keep stupid men from trying to get close enough to shoot my ass off, for some reason Jasmine's father shows up accidentally at the same hospital we were at, and I'm pretty sure my own family is looking for me as well. Shit, talk about a pile of junk to have hanging over your head. And, just like in Chicago, I have the feeling of being watched and followed, but, can't seem to determine who it might be in a crowded airport.

While still talking to Jasmine, I stand and slowly turn as if to pick up my bags while looking around at the same time. The hair on the back of my neck is nearly standing up by itself, but, that is working like radar.

Finally, as I have almost completed my sweep of the area I spot and older, well groomed woman standing and watching. As she notices my watching her she smiles a warm gentle smile and slowly walks over to me. I know I've seen her before, but, can't call where to mind right at that moment. I mean this woman, if I was a man, was gorgeous with warm green eyes, caramel colored hair swept back off of her fair which is fair toned with just light touches of makeup and wearing a beige tone travel suite.

"Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable, my dear. But, the sight of a young mother tending her child held such beauty and memories for me. It has been so long since I was able to do that to my own children." She explained as her eyes start to water a bit as she has a slight smile still due to the memories she speaks of.

"No, problem, but, nowadays a person can't be too careful especially when traveling. Are you staying in Charleston, or, passing through like we are?" Bella asks the woman.

"Oh, passing through. My home is Chicago, but, it seems I missed the last flight out for tonight. But, I'll check into a hotel close by until tomorrow."

"You are missing your family, I think, considering the way you were looking just now. You were thinking about them and when they were little, right?"

"Yes, dear, I was. My children are the light of my life and the reflection of the love my husband and I share."

Both women start walking towards the front of the airport over to baggage claim while talking. Then Bella asks, "How many children do you have?"

"Three. Two daughters and a son. But, none of them have seen fit to give me grandbabies until now."

"Until now?"

"Yes, my son, found a young woman that he has feelings for and they created a child. But, unfortunately, she left one day without explanation with no one, not even her at the time, knowing she was pregnant. We didn't find out about this until a few weeks ago and now I am trying to get to her so I can see my grandbaby."

"That is so sad. Do you know where the woman is? "

"Yes, but, trying to get close enough to her is the problem. She is traveling with the child and I'm not quite sure where she is going next." The woman says with sadness reflecting in her voice. "But, it is now time to go home without having seen my grandbaby or the mother to try to explain some things to her. My son is most anxious to have both mother and child with him, but, I will have to tell him of my failure once I get home. The whole family is going to be greatly saddened with the news."

"That is terrible." Bella quietly exclaims while picking out her baggage and placing it on a dolly to push out to a waiting cab. As all luggage is retrieved, they both walk outside and Bella has the driver to put her stuff in the trunk. She turns to the woman as he begins to stow everything and said, "I do hope that all will go well for you and you are able to get to know your grandbaby.

"I'm on my way to Chicago to let my little one's father know about her. We had met briefly and I had to leave for reasons best not discussed, so, he, like your son, has no knowledge that he is a father. I don't know how he will take the news, or, if he even would want to know, but, I am going to try giving him the choice. From there I am going on to be close to my home and family, letting them know about the new addition to the family as well." Bella pauses a moment as she chuckles to a thought that passed through her mind. Thinking about how her dad and brothers were going to react to this news. And, as she starts to get into the cab she stops and looks at the lady one more time. "Can I drop you off somewhere on my way to the pl-" that was when the thought flashed. Duh, hello, anyone home? You, Chicago. Lady, Chicago. Getting the picture?

"I'm Marie Martinson, and I do have a private plane waiting to take me to Chicago and then on to my home. If you like to you are welcome to travel to Chicago with us." Bella offered.

"Oh, no, no, I couldn't put you out that way and to all of that trouble."

"What trouble? The plane is paid for and I am going to Chicago the same as you. So, where is the trouble?" Bella reasoned to her.

"Thank you, that would be very kind and, if you're sure, I accept. My name is Esme Masen."

So, both women and the baby get into the cab, Bella gives the driver the address where they are to go and they are off. While heading for their destination Bella explains about the private airlines handling various sizes of aircraft, so, have locations scattered to accommodate them all for landing and takeoff. Esme had such a surprised look on her face that Bella laughed and teased her about it.

Esme realized that everyone was going to the wrong location and she had no way to let them know. After both the Swans and the Cullen's landed it was decided to go to separate places to try and track Bella. Rosalie had informed them that the internet had talked of two main locations. So, Esme said she would stay around the main airport in hopes of finding her then following her for safety sake as she headed to the private airlines. The Swans chose to go to one main hanger while the rest chose to go to the other main hanger. That way each place was covered and they could catch Bella before she left Charleston with the baby.

In route Bella had asked if Esme needed to stop to get any baggage, but, she said no, so, they continued on to the aircraft. Once they arrived a crew member helped to load the luggage and the stewardess got Bella, Jasmine and Esme aboard for immediate take off.

Jasmine got a little cranky as the plane took off and was gaining altitude. Once they leveled out she settled down and dozed back off. There existed a comfortable silence between the two women as they too settled for a short rest.

Back in Charleston several calls made to Esme's phone went unanswered since she had to turn the phone off which set everyone to worrying. Now, Bella, the baby and Esme were all missing since no one turned up at either location to catch a plane out.

**A/N: Well, our parties are all converging on two separate locations to try and catch up with Bella and the baby. But, it seems they didn't do their homework properly. And, Esme is content at the moment, she is near her granddaughter. Will Bella stay in Chicago long enough for Esme to be able to get to hold and meet her granddaughter? Will Bella find out that Esme is part of the Cullen clan and withdraw from her? What is everyone in Charleston going to do about the two women and the baby missing? **

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	13. Chapter 13

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_So, both women and the baby get into the cab, Bella gives the driver the address where they are to go and they are off. While heading for their destination Bella explains about the private airlines handling various sizes of aircraft, so, have locations scattered to accommodate them all for landing and takeoff. Esme had such a surprised look on her face that Bella laughed and teased her about it._

_Esme realized that everyone was going to the wrong location and she had no way to let them know. After both the Swans and the Cullen's landed it was decided to go to separate places to try and track Bella. Rosalie had informed them that the internet had talked of two main locations. So, Esme said she would stay around the main airport in hopes of finding her then following her for safety sake as she headed to the private airlines. The Swans chose to go to one main hanger while the rest chose to go to the other main hanger. That way each place was covered and they could catch Bella before she left Charleston with the baby._

_In route Bella had asked if Esme needed to stop to get any baggage, but, she said no, so, they continued on to the aircraft. Once they arrived a crew member helped to load the luggage and the stewardess got Bella, Jasmine and Esme aboard for immediate take off. _

_Jasmine got a little cranky as the plane took off and was gaining altitude. Once they leveled out she settled down and dozed back off. There existed a comfortable silence between the two women as they too settled for a short rest._

_Back in Charleston several calls made to Esme's phone went unanswered since she had to turn the phone off which set everyone to worrying. Now, Bella, the baby and Esme were all missing since no one turned up at either location to catch a plane out._

CHAPTER 13:

"Where the hell can she be?" seemed to be the question being asked by everyone. The Swans were worrying about a no show from Bella being unaware that Esme Cullen had dropped from sight. And, the Cullen's were worrying because they couldn't get an answer from Esme no matter how many times they tried. They all wanted answers, but, hadn't communicated with the rest of the party at a different location since the plan was when an appearance was made they would call the other to let them know. That didn't happen. Carlisle finally decided to get in touch with Charlie at the same time Charlie decided to call Carlisle. One was just a microsecond faster than the other; so, as they had the phone up to their ear listening for the ring none came, but, both heard background noise and realized the connection had been made thus begin to speak. "Anything at your end?"

"Nothing and she should have been here by now, I would think, if she was getting her plane from this location." Charlie answers. "What is happening at your end?" he questions back.

"Not a damn thing from here, but, we have lost Esme, as well. Can't even get an answer on her phone, it keeps going to voicemail. She seems to have dropped out of sight." He informs Charlie.

"I think we need to meet and rethink this approach. See if your daughter can come up with anything on her computer. And, I'll send one of my boys over to the airport to see if they can locate Mrs. Cullen to bring her along for the meet." Offers Charlie.

"Thanks, that would be appreciated since your location is closer than ours."

"What gate was Bella's flight coming into?" He asks Carlisle and was told gate nineteen. "Good. With that information Jasper will have a starting point to work with trying to locate your wife." And with that both men hung up and the families begin to make a move to the agreed meeting at a Denny's that is halfway between where each are located.

After being seated, Rosalie pulled out her laptop, opened it and started doing some kind of search. During this time their waitress had been over to see what everyone would have to drink and left. Shortly she returned and requested dinner orders if they were ready.

Everyone had given their order except for Emmett and when got started the poor waitress looked as if she was going to go into shock from the amount of food he order. Looking around he questioned, "What? I'm a growing boy and I like to eat." Everyone laughed at his statement, and then Renee ordered for Jasper and requested that it be kept warm as he hadn't arrived as yet.

Meanwhile, Jasper had arrived at the airport and searched it top to bottom and every other direction he could think of, but, no Esme Cullen. He had walked back outside and was about to cross to the parking area to get a cab to meet up with everyone and as he was dialing to inform his dad of the situation. "I have searched everywhere and no Mrs. Cullen and no sister, either. I'm heading back and about to get in a cab." It was at this point he overheard a driver bragging about the tip he had received earlier from a lady with child and one other woman. "Dad, let me call you back, I might have located some information." With that he hung up and walked over to the driver.

"Excuse me, I'm apologize for interrupting, but, I happened to overhear you talking about a couple of ladies and a child you had as passengers and the tip you received. I was suppose to meet my sister and her child here, but, seem to have missed them. We were going to catch a private plane back home. But, I was wondering if she might have been one of the two ladies that you transported?" Jasper asked after he had approached the cab driver.

"Yes, take to private airstrip. Very pretty lady with baby and older lady with her." The driver went on to describe Bella and Esme and told Jasper where he had taken them. Also, the fact that both ladies were talking about flying to Chicago. Jasper thanked him and then requested for the driver to take him to Denny's.

As Jasper walked into the door after paying off the driver, Rosalie uttered, "Shit." under her breath. Everyone turned to look at her with questioning expressions. And, while Jasper was being seated she explained that she had located other locations for the private airline company. One's that she hadn't been aware of before now.

"Yeah, I found that out from a cab driver that had taken them to the airstrip. Mrs. Cullen was also with Bella and the baby with their destination being Chicago. The driver mentioned that fact as he had heard them discussing it during the trip."

"I wonder how Esme was able to put that one out of the hat." Carlisle mused. "Well, gang, guess we are bound home. But, that explains why she wasn't answering her phone, or, called to check in."

"Leave it to Mom to find a way to get close if she sees a chance." Edward comments with a chuckle.

"Let's finish our meal and we can all meet in Chicago. But, I would say we need to get there before to damn long since that is where the thugs are that is after my daughter."

"Dad, why do you think she went back to Chicago?"

"Don't know, son. A woman's mind is very complex unlike a man's." and with those words coming out of his mouth Renee gives him a look that spoke volumes of promises he would encounter later that would appear to be of the non pleasant variety. Then glancing around him caught the unguarded glare of Alice and Rosalie. "Shit." he murmured under his breath.

"I suggest that after we finish eat we all go back to our respective craft and meet again in Chicago. Where would you recommend, Carlisle, since that is your home turf?"

"Why don't we all get settled, rest a bit and meet at Happy Hour to formulate our plan of action. At this point we have no idea where the ladies are in Chicago, but, with my wife being with your daughter she is well protected."

"My Bella is well trained when she chooses to use her skills." Charlie stated matter of factually for all concerned at the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

During the flight both women had managed a short rest until Jasmine decided it was time to eat. Both became alert and Bella started to rise to go see about changing before feeding her, but, Esme forestalled her with the request, "May I change and feed her?" Bella looked more closely at her for a moment or so before apparently being satisfied with what she saw in Esme's eyes. She nodded then passed Jasmine over to her along with the diaper bag. Esme went to the back into the restroom to check her and freshen her up a bit before returning to her seat to feed the baby.

"You know, I keep getting the feeling that I should know you. Almost like I have seen you before, but, I can't quite place where." Bella said in a quiet voice kind of like she was thinking out loud.

"Where are you going to be staying while in Chicago?" Esme asked.

"No where. It is just a quick stop over and then on to Seattle and home. I will only be in Chicago about an hour or two at the most."

"I can offer you a place to stay if you would like to rest a bit." Esme offered her.

"No, thank you. It won't take me long to do what I need to do and then I'm out of Chicago on my way to my home."

And as they finished their conversation, Jasmine had finished eating only to doze back off as the plane was preparing to land. Once on the ground Bella called for two taxis to meet them and both women went on their way. As Esme pulled away she sent a text to her husband of her location and what was going on.

XXXXXXXXX

The Swan and Cullen families took off from the private landing strip in Charleston to meet in Chicago and hopefully catch up with Bella before something happened to her.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the men Jacob Black had sent to Savannah were boarding a plane to return to Chicago and getting themselves mentally ready to deal with a pissed off boss. They hadn't been able to come up with anything about the woman or her kid.

**A/N: Well, now we have everyone heading for Chicago. Esme got to hold and feed Jasmine and Bella is wondering where she has seen Esme. Will Bella decide to stay over in Chicago for a day or continue on if she can't get a hold of Jasmine's father? Will she remember where she saw Esme? And, will she be seen by any of Black's men while she is in Chicago?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	14. Chapter 14

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_You know, I keep getting the feeling that I should know you. Almost like I have seen you before, but, I can't quite place where." Bella said in a quiet voice kind of like she was thinking out loud._

"_Where are you going to be staying while in Chicago?" Esme asked._

"_No where. It is just a quick stop over and then on to Seattle and home. I will only be in Chicago about an hour or two at the most."_

"_I can offer you a place to stay if you would like to rest a bit." Esme offered her._

"_No, thank you. It won't take me long to do what I need to do and then I'm out of Chicago on my way to my home."_

_And as they finished their conversation, Jasmine had finished eating only to doze back off as the plane was preparing to land. Once on the ground Bella called for two taxis to meet them and both women went on their way. As Esme pulled away she sent a text to her husband of her location and what was going on._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_The Swan and Cullen families took off from the private landing strip in Charleston to meet in Chicago and hopefully catch up with Bella before something happened to her._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Meanwhile the men Jacob Black had sent to Savannah were boarding a plane to return to Chicago and getting themselves mentally ready to deal with a pissed off boss. They hadn't been able to come up with anything about the woman or her kid._

CHAPTER 14:

Esme, not truly knowing what Bella's plans might be, was a bit worried and hesitant as to what her actions should be. Her choices were very limited; however, she did know that she needed to keep Bella and Jasmine here in Chicago until the families could arrive and safe at the same time. It was going to be a bit difficult since Bella wasn't very forthcoming with her plans.

With no other idea of what to do she decided to have the taxi take her to where their cars were parked at the landing field where their plane was kept. From there she would head over to Edward's and keep a watchful eye out for Bella. She was planning to contact the father so that would be her destination. And, Esme thought that would be the best place to be. Starting there it would be easy enough to follow and be on the watch to make sure both mother and child remained safe with Black's bunch running loose all over town.

While Esme was busily putting her plans into action Bella was rethinking her plans of action. Due to the early morning hour and the effect traveling could be having on Jasmine she decided to check into a hotel for a few hours. They both could use the rest and she would be able to give further thought as to how to approach her baby's father. Not that it really made any difference as to whether he believed her or not. The baby was here and he either wanted to know or didn't. It was that simple to her.

By nightfall she planned to be in Seattle to get both herself and Jasmine settled in their new home. At that point she will call her family to inform them of changes in her life, but, she hadn't quite thought out how she was going to approach that information. To say that her dad would go ballistic would be an understatement of the first degree. Her mother would gush about Jasmine and then start demanding answers of a different kind, but, similar in nature to what her father would be demanding. And the final two members of the family, her brothers, would be ready to head out loaded for bear. They would mess up anyone that messed with their little sister. But, after all was said and done, the fact would remain that they would want to meet and welcome the newest member of the family into the household.

It didn't take long for Bella to get them checked in and up to their room. She then called her pilot to let him know that he could get some rest since they wouldn't be leaving until late this afternoon. With that news he was thankful and agreed to meet his passengers back at the hanger at five in the evening ready for takeoff.

That taken care of, Bella followed Jasmine's example and dozed off to sleep for a while before heading over to the apartment where her baby had been conceived.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie was fully prepared for a showdown once they got to Chicago. For he knew he was about to learn the identity of the man that fathered Bella's child. Once he had that information that person would no longer see the light of day. He would see to that. Of course, he knew Jasper and Edward would want a piece of him as well. That wasn't something he could promise his sons, but, he would try. Never once did Charlie consider that Edward might want to have a say in what would happen to the man that dared to touch a woman he want, but, he would have to find his place in line which at this point was at the end.

As Charlie's thoughts reached this point he paused to reflect upon what he hadn't taken time to think about while looking for Bella. Once the two families joined forces, sort of, anyways, Jasper and Emmett had been quietly, but, busily, eyeballing the two Cullen daughters, Alice and Rosalie. Now, he could say that the signals coming from the two ladies were had to misunderstand. They seemed too interested in his two boys as well. Then he wondered if Renee had noticed anything? Should he ask her or ask the boys what was going on? He decided to discuss it with his wife once they had a private moment, but, would wait to see how things played out between the four people.

Now, if Charlie had been present for the conversation taking place in the Cullen plane, things might have been headed in a different direction. But, that could possible make a lot of decisions and relationships move on to a more slippery slope of affairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would sincerely like to know how the hell your mother managed to pull off getting that close to Bella and the baby." Carlisle was telling Edward. The two women were listening, but, said nothing. Each member of the family knew that Esme had a way of doing things that surprised them all the time since they were unable to find a way to manage what she does without causing problems.

"Dad, all is well and good about Mom finding a way to be with Bella and the baby, but, how the hell are we going to be able to catch up with them before she leaves Chicago? I want to know my daughter as much as I want her mother in my life."

"Son, you do know that Charlie is going to be hard to contain once he finds out that you are the father and he wasn't told?"

"It's a chance I have to take. I'm sure in the long run things will work themselves out once I can get to Bella and talk with her."

After that everyone was silent for a while until Edward decided to question his sisters about the Swan brothers. Both Alice and Rosalie admitted to a strong interest in the two, but, wouldn't add anything further to the conversation or answer any more questions concerning Edward's interest in their personal affairs. Just like a brother to get involved at the wrong end of the moment. And, although, he hasn't said anything as yet, both girls fully expect their father to comment somewhere along the line about what he has observed. It would be very unlike him if he didn't.

"Dad, how do you feel about the Swans and the two families now being combined?" Alice asked in a mild tone.

"I would have no problem with it whatsoever, as long as my children were happy and safe in the relationships they formed with them." and with that being said in such a manner as to let everyone know that he was aware of all of the undercurrents that had been passing back and forth between the Swan boys and his two daughters.

"Does that mean we won't have to sneak around to see them? That you would approve?"

"For now. It seems that I have no chose since they are already connected to the family due to your brother's relationship with their daughter and we now have a new member to the family."

"I am eager to see my little niece. And, then to get to go shopping for her." Remarks Alice. Rosalie agrees with her sister wholeheartedly. She wanted to hold the baby and make a fuss over her as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both the Swan and Cullen planes were getting ready to land as the commercial plane coming into landed at the public airport carrying the three men working for Jacob Black. These three were not looking forward to facing their boss. His temper when any of his men failed at doing their job as ordered was well known to lead to permanent damage to the ones that failed.

It wasn't that they didn't try, but, the information they had led to nowhere and they couldn't find any way to discover this young woman. She just managed to drop completely out of sight. Neither idea nor any information could be discovered to indicate where this woman was hiding or what her plans might be.

They needed to find her since she was able to hang all of them if the FBI managed to get a hold of her and she told what she had seen. But, she was also a way to have a hold over the Cullen family since they seemed to be involved with her. The big question was why was a family from the northwest becoming involved and allying with the Cullen bunch.

Time to check in and then get some rest if they survived the coming meeting with Jacob and Sam.

XXXXXXXXXX

Esme had been outside her son's apartment for the better part of the morning waiting for Bella and Jasmine show, but, so far nothing. She was starting to get very worried that she might have encountered some problems on the way. Esme knew she should have stayed and insisted that they all stay together.

Several difference types of individuals had come and gone during the morning hours and she was about ready to try to find Bella when a very familiar car pulls up. Edward and the rest of her family were back before Bella arrived.

**A/N: Well, we all are back in Chicago, but, in different places getting ready to head for one center location; Edward's apartment. It seems that time was moving forward for the true to be determined. How will everyone react? Will Jacob discover that Bella is back in Chicago? If so, what will he do?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Both the Swan and Cullen planes were getting ready to land as the commercial plane coming into landed at the public airport carrying the three men working for Jacob Black. These three were not looking forward to facing their boss. His temper when any of his men failed at doing their job as ordered was well known to lead to permanent damage to the ones that failed. _

_It wasn't that they didn't try, but, the information they had led to nowhere and they couldn't find any way to discover this young woman. She just managed to drop completely out of sight. Neither idea nor any information could be discovered to indicate where this woman was hiding or what her plans might be._

_They needed to find her since she was able to hang all of them if the FBI managed to get a hold of her and she told what she had seen. But, she was also a way to have a hold over the Cullen family since they seemed to be involved with her. The big question was why was a family from the northwest becoming involved and allying with the Cullen bunch. _

_Time to check in and then get some rest if they survived the coming meeting with Jacob and Sam._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Esme had been outside her son's apartment for the better part of the morning waiting for Bella and Jasmine show, but, so far nothing. She was starting to get very worried that she might have encountered some problems on the way. Esme knew she should have stayed and insisted that they all stay together. _

_Several difference types of individuals had come and gone during the morning hours and she was about ready to try to find Bella when a very familiar car pulls up. Edward and the rest of her family were back before Bella arrived._

CHAPTER 15: CLOSE CALL TWICE REMOVED

She watched as the car she recognized as her son's car pull up and he got out as did Alice, Rosalie and her husband, Carlisle. With them standing on the sidewalk and getting ready to enter the building, Esme got out of her car to walk across the street to greet them. Calling to them they all immediately turn to see the source that is yelling their names. Seeing who is coming towards them the halt, waiting for her to get closer to them before continuing on into the building.

"Damn, love, do you have a lot of explaining to do." Carlisle remarks with a chuckle as they all catch the elevator up to Edward's apartment.

"Well, I have a lot to tell you, but, let's wait until we can get comfortable." She answers back. So, no more comments were made or questions asked before they were in the apartment and Esme was ready to begin.

Edward took his bag to his room before returning to the living room to ask if anyone wanted anything to drink. The response was no, so, he took a seat and waited for his mother to begin the same as the rest of the family were. And, she stayed silent long enough to let the suspense build before she made a sound.

"I know all of you have a lot of questions of which I will answer at the end of what I have to tell you. Not knowing how much time we do have, I need to make this quick so we can be ready for when Bella arrives." Then looking over at Edward she smiles gently at him before commenting, "I must say, Edward, that you have indeed found you a beautiful woman. She is everything I hoped for you in all ways. Full of spirit, intelligence, heart, compassion and love.

"Now to start from the beginning of last night, I was waiting in the shadows near the gate where her plane was due to disembark. Seeing her get off the plane and wandered over to the side, she begins to feed her daughter who was fussing a bit. Suddenly, she started to tense up as if sensing danger near. Without giving anything away, she stood and was collecting her carryon possessions while slowly looking around. She spotted me, so, to keep her from being anymore fearful than she was appearing to be, I approached her explaining that I had a new granddaughter and was enjoying watching her feed her baby.

"We both started moving towards baggage claims where she got her things and then headed for the taxi. During this time we continued to talk and I told her about how I had a granddaughter that I had never seen due to the fact that the mother left without letting anyone know where she was going and I was hoping to be able to find her so I could see my grandbaby. Of course, that is the general story I told her, there were more details, but, all of it was the truth without names being given.

"We exchanged names, I used Esme Masen and she was using Marie Martinson, and she offered me a lift on her private plane to Chicago since I told her that was where I was from. Then can you imagine my surprise when we went to an entirely different place than where the families were waiting for us. That was when she explained that the company she had hired the plane from had several branches to accommodate the different size of aircraft or the privacy required for some of its clientele.

"It didn't take long to get everything loaded and into the air. We talked a little more and I was even permitted to hold the baby, change her and feed her. She was absolutely beautiful, Edward. She has your hair and I do believe your eye color after her eyes finish changing from the aquamarine they are right now. And, before anyone asks, her name is Jasmine Marie. Jasmine is a very good baby with very little fussing, but, she is small and delicate. When she is gone you will have your hands full keeping the male population away from her." Esme told Edward with a smile and a chuckle due to the thought of how Edward would react to some boy wanting to get near his daughter.

After teasing Edward a little, Esme continued, "She explained that the father didn't know about Jasmine so she was coming to Chicago to give him a chance to be a part of the baby's life, if he wanted, but, from there she was going to Seattle to be near her parents and to let them know about them having a grandbaby.

"During all of this time she had no idea who I really was, but, she has her plans made and I couldn't change them. She refused to allow me to help her or to stay with her for any reason. It was at that point that we separated and I had to leave her at the airstrip. Quickly getting to our private strip I got one of the cars and came to keep watch for her arrival. I wanted to do something to make sure she and the baby stayed safe from Black's bunch of thugs. But, she hasn't come. I don't know if they have her or she changed her mind for some reason."Esme concluded.

"The Swans are here. We all came after getting your information about being in Chicago. The only thing missing was how all of this came about." Carlisle explained to his wife.

"Where is Charlie, Renee and their daughters?"

"Well, the plans were for both families to get settled and some rest then to meet at Happy Hour this evening. But, due to what you are telling us at the moment I think we need to give them a call to update them about the situation. We can all decide at that point what needs to be done." So, to put action to words Carlisle calls Charlie to let him know an abridged edition of what Esme had told them concerning Bella. After Charlie answers and Carlisle informs him of the current affairs they decide to continue with the arrangements they had already made since things were in place to protect Bella should she show up in the meantime.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As time passed both Bella and Jasmine managed to rest quite comfortably. It was later than she had planned to get out and take care of her business, but, both mother and child needed the rest and relaxation. She got up and attended to Jasmine's needs before taking a shower, dressing and then gathering their things for checking out. Once that was done she planned to catch a cab and head over to the apartment to finish with that loose end of things leaving her free to go on to Seattle to live her life and take care of Jasmine.

Getting to the ground floor the elevator doors opened and Bella was about to step out when she looked up and saw an image that halted all of her movements. Standing at the booking desk were two men about the same height with the same colored black hair and russet skin. But, it was only one that meant anything to Bella. He was one of the three that she had seen commit murder nearly a year ago in this very city. Quickly stepping back to allow the doors to close, Bella retreated back to her room. Some rethinking of what she needed to do had to be done. From what she had observed the two men were accompanied by a couple of slutty looking women, so they were unaware of her present at the moment.

Good thing I didn't involve Esme Masen in all of this shit, she thought to herself. But, resettled Jasmine so she could be comfortable while giving thought to her current predicament.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Charlie concluded his phone conversation with Carlisle he let the rest of the family know what he had just found out about Bella being in Chicago. The decision was to continue with the agreed upon plan for everyone to meet up later.

Renee decided that she was going shopping and the guys could do whatever they wanted to amuse themselves until time to meet the Cullen's.

The funny thing about the Swan's current location is that they are in the same hotel as their daughter and granddaughter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As Renee got down to the lobby of the hotel she noticed two men of same height, built and coloring standing at the checking desk with two women off to one side as if waiting for the men to get through with whatever they were doing at the desk. She did hear another elevator door open, a quick indrawn breath and the doors slide shut again with no one exiting the elevator. About that time the two men turned, saw Renee, nodded then continue on their way with the tow women.

**A/N: Well, we all are back in Chicago, but, in different places getting ready to head for one center location; Edward's apartment. It seems that time was moving forward for the true to be determined. How will everyone react? Will Jacob discover that Bella is back in Chicago? If so, what will he do?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Getting to the ground floor the elevator doors opened and Bella was about to step out when she looked up and saw an image that halted all of her movements. Standing at the booking desk were two men about the same height with the same colored black hair and russet skin. But, it was only one that meant anything to Bella. He was one of the three that she had seen commit murder nearly a year ago in this very city. Quickly stepping back to allow the doors to close, Bella retreated back to her room. Some rethinking of what she needed to do had to be done. From what she had observed the two men were accompanied by a couple of slutty looking women, so they were unaware of her present at the moment._

_Good thing I didn't involve Esme Masen in all of this shit, she thought to herself. But, resettled Jasmine so she could be comfortable while giving thought to her current predicament. _

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_When Charlie concluded his phone conversation with Carlisle he let the rest of the family know what he had just found out about Bella being in Chicago. The decision was to continue with the agreed upon plan for everyone to meet up later._

_Renee decided that she was going shopping and the guys could do whatever they wanted to amuse themselves until time to meet the Cullen's._

_The funny thing about the Swan's current location is that they are in the same hotel as their daughter and granddaughter._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_As Renee got down to the lobby of the hotel she noticed two men of same height, built and coloring standing at the checking desk with two women off to one side as if waiting for the men to get through with whatever they were doing at the desk. She did hear another elevator door open, a quick indrawn breath and the doors slide shut again with no one exiting the elevator. About that time the two men turned, saw Renee, nodded then continue on their way with the two women._

CHAPTER 16:

Once back in her room Bella laid Jasmine down so she could continue to sleep in a moment comfortable area other than being held at odd angles. Checking to make sure she was secure, Bella took a seat and just stared out the window, letting her mind go blank. This was the way she would work around a problem like writer's block. Tuning everything out except the essentials and let her mind wonder with no particular thought to concentrate upon. She had even tuned out the ticking off of the minutes on the clock above the mantle in the sitting room of the suite she had.

After maybe about thirty minutes she decided what she needed to do. So, her mission could still be accomplished, but, she needed to change the plan of action. That would be simple enough. With this in mind she begins to get things lined up for her decided course.

Over the next hour Bella has called down to the desk to inform them of a possible extended stay for at least one more day. Second, she called her pilot to let him know of the possible extended stay of another day, checking at the same time to make sure this wasn't interfering with any other scheduling his company may have made for his services and that of the plane. "However, do make sure the plane is ready for take in case I decide to leave later tonight or really early tomorrow morning." She warns him.

"No, problem, Ms Martinson." He answers and after a bit more discussion to make sure complications aren't being created by changing her plans a bit, they end the conversation and hang up.

The third step in her plan doesn't take long to do and then she gets out the phonebook to go to her next step in the plan. It doesn't take long to get the necessary arrangements made. So, with a smile on her face she checks on Jasmine and gets ready for her feeding. The little girl is wide awake with a scrunched up frown appearing on her face for a moment. "Damn, little girl, that is gross." Bella tells her and then proceeds to change her diaper while talking to her the whole time. After the changing, Bella gives the little girl her bottle and continues to talk with her, telling her how beautiful she is and what a little heartbreaker she's going to be when she gets older.

While watching her child feed Bella realizes what a wonder a child can be. It doesn't take long for them to capture the hardest of hearts, if a person has one at all. Before you realize it you love them so completely that you would be willing to do whatever is necessary to keep them safe, happy, secure and knowing that they are loved every step of the way throughout their life.

Jasmine fell asleep shortly after finishing her bottle, so, Bella put her back down on a sofa in the sitting room with a chair backed up against the sofa to keep Jasmine safe from falling off. About that time a knock sounded and with one last look at her baby she went to answer the door. Seeing who was standing there she motioned for them to come on inside while she walked over to the small writing desk to retrieve the envelope she had laying there.

Handing it to the young woman waiting by the door she said, "The address is on the envelope. Please go straight there once leaving here and slide this under the door at the appropriate apartment number and then leave. You don't need to wait, announce yourself and anything else you might think of doing to draw attention to the delivery.

"I have already settled payment with your company, but, this is for you for taking care of this so promptly for me." And Bella handed the young woman a hundred dollar bill. She looked at Bella and then back down the money that was in her hand and at Bella again with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, ma'am, I will have it delivered immediately." With which she left with Bella closing and locking the door upon the young woman's departure.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Renee had gone shopping to get fresh clothes for the whole family. She know what each liked and what they preferred in clothing. Upon entering the hotel she didn't see the two young men or their women around, but, she thought they were rather nice and wished that Bella would settle down with someone like them or Edward Cullen. It was time for her to start having a man to depend upon and be a loving companion as the years rolled by. To produce children that would be a comfort as those same years came and went.

It was also time for her two sons to settle down as well. It wasn't fair to think just of having her daughter to take those steps without considering the same measures for her two boys. Now, the two Cullen girls wouldn't be bad. Renee had noticed the way the young people had been eyeballing the other. They thought they were being sly, but, Renee had been there and done the same damn shit. She knew what it was like.

Those thoughts did bring her back to the ones she hadn't voice to anyone as yet. She was hoping that young Edward would bring the subject up on his own. She suspected that he was the father of Bella's child and that that was why he had such an unusual interest in finding Bella. But, she was realistic enough to know that once her husband and sons found out about what she suspected she might have to stand between the young man and her men folk as they will be out for blood in the beginning no matter how much they seem to like him.

She had a plan, but, needed to get Esme along to see that it came to pass. Hopefully that would be tonight when they all got together at this Happy Hour place Carlisle had recommended. If she and Esme could get the conversation around so Edward could safely admit to being the father then everything should work out just fine and a wedding to be discussed instead of a skinning and a killing that would start a family war.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Time passed very slowly while Edward and his family were waiting for Bella to show with the baby. They couldn't understand why she hadn't arrived as yet and worried if anything had happen that was preventing her from coming. It seemed as the clock ticked the minutes off each member took turns pacing about the room or the apartment. No one seemed to notice the envelope lying on the floor until Alice squealed then rushed to pick it up. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but, that didn't mean anything.

Edward walked over and looked it as well when Alice held it out towards him. He didn't recognize the handwriting either, but, he didn't take any time in opening it. He read the note over once and then a second time. A slow smile begins to spread across his face as he handed it over to his mother for her to read it out loud.

Quickly Esme glanced it over as she begins to smile the same as Edward which gets everyone curious as to who sent it and what it says. Telling them all to sit down Esme gets ready to answer their questions as she tells Edward to go get ready. With saying that she sees that the rest of the family is seated and waiting on her.

"This note is from Bella to Edward and it reads:

"**Pardon me by not addressing you by your name, but, that would be hard to do since we never got around to that the one time we did meet. You may be wondering what I am talking about after reading that statement so I will explain. I am the woman you met, talked with in the bar one night and took back to your apartment after telling me that I was your 'dream girl and didn't need to want for nothing.'**

**While I must say that we ended up having a consequence from that one night and I am back in Chicago to introduce you to that consequence if you should want to meet your daughter. I was going to come by your apartment to see you and explain things, but, an unforeseen circumstance appeared prevented me from coming to you.**

**I am staying at the Radisson under the name of Marie Martinson if you should want to peruse this further. However, if you should chose not to do so, or, to have nothing to do with your daughter than I shall accept that and continue on with life and not bother you again.**

**There is no child support or anything else required from you or shall be required in the future since I am quite capable of providing everything needed. Do know that I will not be staying in Chicago and if you should chose to let this opportunity pass by without a response then there will not be another offered every again.**

**Sincerely,**

**IMS"**

As she finished reading the message Edward came tearing through the apartment on his way out. "Bring them home, Edward." Everyone yelled at him.

**A/N: Bella found a way to get in touch with Edward and now he is heading towards them. How will things go at this meeting?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**

**REC'D**

**My Perfect Match by HappyMess - This is a cute little story of an older Edward and a 21 yr old Bella. They do have an unusual story to their romance, but, it is entertaining from story to current chapter. It is a WIP and the author does update regularly. Check it out and I think you'll enjoy also.**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Edward walked over and looked it as well when Alice held it out towards him. He didn't recognize the handwriting either, but, he didn't take any time in opening it. He read the note over once and then a second time. A slow smile begins to spread across his face as he handed it over to his mother for her to read it out loud._

_Quickly Esme glanced it over as she begins to smile the same as Edward which gets everyone curious as to who sent it and what it says. Telling them all to sit down Esme gets ready to answer their questions as she tells Edward to go get ready. With saying that she sees that the rest of the family is seated and waiting on her._

"_This note is from Bella to Edward and it reads:_

"_**Pardon me by not addressing you by your name, but, that would be hard to do since we never got around to that the one time we did meet. You may be wondering what I am talking about after reading that statement so I will explain. I am the woman you met, talked with in the bar one night and took back to your apartment after telling me that I was your 'dream girl and didn't need to want for nothing.'**_

_**While I must say that we ended up having a consequence from that one night and I am back in Chicago to introduce you to that consequence if you should want to meet your daughter. I was going to come by your apartment to see you and explain things, but, an unforeseen circumstance appeared prevented me from coming to you.**_

_**I am staying at the Radisson under the name of Marie Martinson if you should want to peruse this further. However, if you should chose not to do so, or, to have nothing to do with your daughter than I shall accept that and continue on with life and not bother you again.**_

_**There is no child support or anything else required from you or shall be required in the future since I am quite capable of providing everything needed. Do know that I will not be staying in Chicago and if you should chose to let this opportunity pass by without a response then there will not be another offered every again.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**IMS"**_

_As she finished reading the message Edward came tearing through the apartment on his way out. "Bring them home, Edward." Everyone yelled at him._

CHAPTER 17:

Renee stood waiting for the elevator when she remembered no one had thought to order lunch. They hadn't been so concerned about breakfast as everyone was still worrying about Bella and her baby. With that thought in mind she turned around and headed for the restaurant to place room service order for the whole family. As she approached she saw that a young man off to one side was busy on the phone. And the nearer she came the clearer the conversation became indicating that she was at the correct location to place her order. The young man was concluding his conversation with whoever was on the phone as he finished by saying, "We will have it up to your room shortly, Ms Martinson."

"Excuse me, young man, but, did you just say Martinson as in Marie Martinson?" she asked as she stood directly in front of him as he had hung up the phone.

"Yes, ma'am, she is a guest of the hotel at the moment."

"Good, we have been expecting her. That is my daughter and since I have been out shopping I was unaware that she was already here." Renee gave as an explanation for her inquiry by holding up some of her bags. The rest of her stuff was to be delivered shortly to their suite. "Well, since she is here and hasn't had a chance to let us know, would you mind giving me her room number so I can let her know of the family's arrival?"

She saw him still hesitant about furnishing her with such information, so, she continued, "Of course, I do understand about the guest's privacy, however, don't you think she would be upset once she found out that we have been here for awhile and she hadn't been informed?" was her very pointed questioning with a raised eyebrow.

"She is in suite 1403 and please don't let anyone know that I gave you the information as it could cost me my job." He pleaded with her.

"Don't worry, all I need for you to do is take my room service order and have it delivered as soon as it is ready." So, from there Renee gave the order for everyone's lunch and was told it would be ready in about forty five minutes and brought straight to their suite. She thanked him, waved and turned to leave. Watching her walk out the door, Mason Tillman was hoping like hell that no one would find out about his breaking of the rules.

As Renee got to the elevators once more she pulled out her cell phone and called Charlie. Quickly telling him for all three guys to meet with her on the fourteenth floor immediately. "But, why? What is going one, dear?"

"Don't ask questions right now, just do it." She tells him. So, Charlie told Emmett and Jasper about the call from their mother and what she wanted them to do. They left their suite to meet with Renee on the fourteenth floor; both parties arriving at nearly the same time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Coming from across town where his apartment was located, it seemed the faster Edward tried to go the more obstacles got the hell in his way. He was getting extremely frustrated and annoyed. Fate was trying to stop him from getting to his dream girl and their daughter. He was a man on a mission and no matter what was going to be thrown into his path he would find a way around it to still get to them.

While heading to the Radisson his mind kept going back to her note. She was reaching out to him and he would be damned if he would fail her. He wanted both of his ladies in his life safe and sound, wanting for nothing. She needed to know this. There was no way he was going to allow her to go off by herself with their daughter. They were meant to be in his life. He firmly believed that and nothing has happened to change his mind about that fact.

He had to admit even if it is to himself, that he was happy about the fact that she had contacted him with the option of knowing that he had a child and was giving him the opportunity to be a part of her life. With everything that was happening, he didn't voice his opinion or doubts to anyone else, but, he did wonder if Bella ready wanted him to even know about their daughter. And the answer was that she did, otherwise, why come to Chicago and send a note since something had prevented her from coming in person as his mother had indicated that had been her plan once landing.

It really didn't take a genius to figure out that somehow the Black bunch was involved with the changing of her plans. How they had managed to do it, he didn't know at the moment, but, he would. Time for Black and his band of misfits was quickly coming to a close. He was messing with family now and that wasn't going to be allowed in any shape, form or fashion. That lesson would be learnt by all or they would be eliminated without hesitation or remorse.

His main goal at the moment was to get to the hotel and see both of his ladies. Then get them safely back to his place to meet with the rest of the family. After that the hard part, explain to Charlie what part his daughter and granddaughter held and would continue to hold in his life and that of the Cullen family. He knew Charlie and Bella's two brothers, Emmett and Jasper, were going to try to take him apart. That went without saying, for he would do the same thing if anyone missed with his two sisters in anyway.

Finally he saw the hotel up ahead and was getting ready to pull up at the entrance when he noticed a car a couple of lengths behind him that seemed to be following him. To make sure Edward bypassed the hotel and continues on to the next hotel before pulling in. the same car stayed the same distance back making no effort to pull even, go ahead or anything else, but, to pull over an park with no one getting out. Edward acts as if he is going to get out of his car and go into the hotel, the whole time keeping an eye on the vehicle that is following him. As he opens his door, so does the passenger of the car following him prepare to exit his car. When he is completely out with the door closed and, making as if to cross the street to the hotel, Edward quickly closes his door and exits the hotel frontage pulling back out onto the street heading in the opposite direction that what the car that had been following was pointed. They would have a difficult time falling in behind him since the passenger would have to get back to the car, get in and they turn which would be a hazard considering the flow of downtown traffic at the moment.

So, with his fake out being a success, Edward heads back to his original destination, Radisson Hotel to meet with Bella and his baby daughter. Pulling up and getting out a valet is waiting to attend to his car while he enters the hotel. He walks over to the desk to ask the room number for Marie Martinson. The clerk takes a moment to look the information up in the records and sees that their guest had indicated that she was expecting a visitor and the name was recorded. The clerk asked for Edward's name and after confirming that he was indeed the expected visitor gave him the proper suite number.

Edward said thanks, discretely left a tip which was slyly slipped out of slight and then he headed for the elevators to take him to suite 1403. Looking down he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly and he had a knot drawing tightly in his stomach. The closer he got to meeting her again the more nervous he became. After arriving on the correct floor and then coming to the correct room number he knocked on the door a couple of times and then waited.

There was no answer immediately so he knocked again and waited. Still no answer. Why? Reaching out to try the door he notices that it is not fully latched, so, he pushes it open. Glancing around he sees that no one is immediately visible, so, he moved further into the room. Nothing had been disturbed and there were signs that the suite was being occupied by adult and child, but, there was no sign of them anywhere. Nor, was there any sign of a struggle having taken place. Edward was completely puzzled.

After looking through all of the rooms, he left, went back to the front desk to ask if, perhaps, Ms Martinson and child had left for some reason. The same clerk he had spoken to earlier said no, she was still in her room as far as they knew. Puzzled, he left, retrieved his car and returned to his apartment in a very nervous and worried state. Could Black have found them? It didn't seem likely since he was being followed, but, then he wasn't sure that it was Black's men following him. What is he going to do now? How to find them? What is he going to tell his family and then the Swans?

Arriving back at his place he enters his apartment to see everyone ready to greet Bella and his baby, but, upon seeing just Edward enter questions begin flying faster than he could possibly answer them. Finally the whole story is relayed, but, no answers could be reasoned.

Now, they were back at square one, except, they would have some explaining to do to Charlie, Renee and their sons. Shit! A war is about to begin and no reasonable could be thought of to prevent it. Everyone prepares to leave to go get ready for meeting the Swans at the club Happy Hour. There is no way they can afford to be late for this and the outcome wasn't one any of them wanted to consider or think about.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at the club as a family, the Cullen's entered and then stopped to look around wanting to see if the Swans had arrived as yet. At first, they didn't see anyone and thought they were the first and were about to arrange for a table when Alice spied Jasper at the bar. She informed her family and they all moved over to greet him.

As they were about half a dozen feet away Emmett surprised the hell out of them by appearing out of nowhere and greeted them. He got his brother's attention to which Jasper walked over. "Glad to see you made it. We were just filling in time until you got here." He explained.

"Why is that?"

"Well, see, due to unexpected circumstances the meeting place has been changed and we were told to wait here and then bring you back to the hotel where the family happens to be staying."

"Why the change?" Carlisle questions, but, it was obvious to Emmett and Jasper that everyone of the Cullen bunch was puzzled and a little nervous about the coming meeting.

"Dad said to only say due to possible listening ears that we have a surprise to show to you." Jasper told them.

So, everyone left to head back to the hotel that Edward had visited earlier in the day. As he entered the lobby he saw that a different clerk was at the front desk, but, the pain in his heart was increasing by the minute due to the worry of why Bella wasn't in her room earlier and as to why the meeting place had been changed to back here and what was the surprise that was waiting for his family. Every Cullen had the same thoughts and questions running through their minds as they entered the elevator and then got off on the floor where the Swans were staying. Approaching the suite brought a dread to all of them. What was waiting on the other side of the door?

**A/N: So, what is going on? Where is Bella and Jasmine? Did the Swans find her? Why wasn't Bella in her suite when Edward arrived? Who was following Edward? Why the change of the meeting place? What is the surprise waiting for the Cullen family at the hotel?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**NOTE: In case you haven't noticed an update has been done for this story replacing the author's note before this update. You might want to go back and read it. ;).**

_Arriving back at his place he enters his apartment to see everyone ready to greet Bella and his baby, but, upon seeing just Edward enter questions begin flying faster than he could possibly answer them. Finally the whole story is relayed, but, no answers could be reasoned._

_Now, they were back at square one, except, they would have some explaining to do to Charlie, Renee and their sons. Shit! A war is about to begin and no reasonable could be thought of to prevent it. Everyone prepares to leave to go get ready for meeting the Swans at the club Happy Hour. There is no way they can afford to be late for this and the outcome wasn't one any of them wanted to consider or think about._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Upon arriving at the club as a family, the Cullen's entered and then stopped to look around wanting to see if the Swans had arrived as yet. At first, they didn't see anyone and thought they were the first and were about to arrange for a table when Alice spied Jasper at the bar. She informed her family and they all moved over to greet him._

_As they were about half a dozen feet away Emmett surprised the hell out of them by appearing out of nowhere and greeted them. He got his brother's attention to which Jasper walked over. "Glad to see you made it. We were just filling in time until you got here." He explained._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Well, see, due to unexpected circumstances the meeting place has been changed and we were told to wait here and then bring you back to the hotel where the family happens to be staying."_

"_Why the change?" Carlisle questions, but, it was obvious to Emmett and Jasper that everyone of the Cullen bunch was puzzled and a little nervous about the coming meeting._

"_Dad said to only say due to possible listening ears that we have a surprise to show to you." Jasper told them._

_So, everyone left to head back to the hotel that Edward had visited earlier in the day. As he entered the lobby he saw that a different clerk was at the front desk, but, the pain in his heart was increasing by the minute due to the worry of why Bella wasn't in her room earlier and as to why the meeting place had been changed to back here and what was the surprise that was waiting for his family. Every Cullen had the same thoughts and questions running through their minds as they entered the elevator and then got off on the floor where the Swans were staying. Approaching the suite brought a dread to all of them. What was waiting on the other side of the door?_

CHAPTER 18:

Every Cullen was preparing mentally for a possible battle to erupt once they all crossed the threshold of the suite. They knew that if the Swans had found out somehow that Edward was the father of Bella's baby that he was in danger of being attacked, worked over and facing possible death at the hand of the Swan males.

Esme was busily prayer that Renee would be close and not be so upset about the situation that she would be willing to help keep her menfolk under control and preserve the life of her son. Maybe they should have told Charlie and the others the truth in the beginning, but, that was the past and now had to be dealt with. The Cullen and Swans were tied together by blood now through one beautiful little girl. She knew in her heart of hearts that whatever surprise was waiting for them on the other side of the door was going to change all of their lives forever and prayed that it wouldn't cost lives or bring about a family war.

So, as each person stepped through the door they inhaled quietly, looked around, but, found no signs of any hostility to greet them. Instead, laughter could be heard coming from one of the rooms. Both Charlie's and Renee's voice were heard, but, then listening more carefully two other voices were noted in the laughter. Both soft and quiet.

"Hello, we're all here. Come on out here and share." Yelled Emmett. He had been keeping a sly eye on Rosalie the same as Jasper had Alice, but, neither on dared to make any moves on the two women with Carlisle and Esme being around. They were unsure of how their attentions towards the daughters would be received. Better to err on the side of caution to keep all of your limbs until such time as intentions could be shared openly.

Charlie walks into the main living area of the suite to greet his guests with a big welcoming smile which did nothing to reassure anyone in the Cullen party. They all stayed on alert for any sort of move that would have to be defended against. Next, came Renee and she was smiling as well. Things were a little strange since none of the Swans had offered an explanation as to what was going on and why the meeting location had been changed.

Renee walks forward to hug Esme while still smiling and then says, "You will never guess about what fate dropped in our path. I was retu-" she started say when Charlie interrupted her with, "That is an understatement, dear.

"We have asked you all here to celebrate with us tonight. I'm sure you have a great deal of questions to asked, but, before we get started why don't we all get comfortable with a drink. Can we offer you anything to eat, or, have you had the change to get a bite yet?" he offered while motioning everyone to be seated.

"Charlie, will you please enlighten us as to what has transpired? Why are we here? Don't we have plans to make for finding your daughter?" Carlisle begins to question.

"No, all of that is water gone. Taken care of, in fact. We are now celebrating the fact that she has been found."

"WHAT?" was the total response from the new arrivals.

"Yep, shocking isn't it?" Emmett laughing says as if someone had just told a very funny joke. "Seems she knows how to outsmart all of us, but, that is why she is so good at her writing."

So, Renee and Charlie jump in before Emmett could say anything else and quickly tells everyone how they came to found Bella and the baby.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella is quietly seated on the bed, rocking a little to and fro while feeding Jasmine her bottle. She lets her mind drift back to earlier in the day when a knocked sounded on her door to be greeted by the one of the biggest shocks of her life. Her family standing in the hallway smiling at her like a bunch of loons. Not taking the time to check through the peephole in the door as she was expecting room service to deliver and assumed that was who was knocking.

Oh, well did I learn a valuable lesson from that mistake. Do you remember my telling you that I was a Murphy Day baby? Are you starting to see why I make that claim? All that can go wrong will if I am involved somehow, someway or somewhere. That is a damn heavy burden to carry. If you think that is funny try being in my shoes and have to live with that knowledge all the time.

There they stood, all them, my parents and two brothers, smiling like they had just found the gold at the end of the rainbow. Shit, how did this happen? If they could find me then the bunch I had been evading all of this time may have also. Somehow, I have got to get out of this damn city and never return. It had been a mistake to come and seek out Jasmine's father. He hasn't shown up as yet and may not even show. Might not want to know of her or be a part of her life. What was I thinking to even imagine that it was the right thing to do and risk our lives like this? Should have stayed with my original plan and then I wouldn't be standing here looking at them and worrying about others finding me as well. For if they did find me and knowing my family with what business they are in, all hell would erupt before it could be stopped and lives would be lost.

The only option that I had been given was to come down to their suite and explain myself from start to finish. Mom scooped up Jasmine, marched out towards the elevator with Dad beside me and my two brothers behind me. They closed the door to my suite and we all headed down to their suite. Once there and settled with a lot of fuss being made over Jasmine and the family making fools out of themselves because of her, we started talking. I told them my side of things and they filled in their side with everyone being up to date as to what has and is happening.

The only thing I left out, and no one has asked as yet, was who fathered Jasmine. Knowing my dad and brothers that poor man wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell; in fact, a person stood a better chance of getting kicked out of hell for finding a way to sell ice cubes there. And now, with all they have told me I find out that another bunch has joined in the hunt; the damn FBI. Shit, I am now more sought after than a newly discovered Da Vinci, the winnings from the Publisher Clearing House contest or the damn Crown Jewels of England. It's like I am the succulent piglet that is being served up and everyone wants first bite. This shit keeps getting deeper and deeper and no one has allowed me enough time to put on hip boots to keep my feet out of the mess.

My mind quickly snapped back when I heard a loud crash from the other room and then Mom raising hell with Emmett and Jasper for not being careful. Looking down I saw that Jasmine had fallen asleep, so, I eased her up to my shoulder so she could burp getting the air off of her stomach. With the daintiest of sounds she expelled the air at the same time my Mom walked back in to check on us.

"Honey, come on out and meet the people that have been helping us to find you. Your two brothers are busy making asses out of themselves just to impress their two daughters." She mentioned with a laugh.

So, with no warning what I was about to see or who I was about to meet in the other room, I place Jasmine in the center of the bed so she could rest more easily then followed her into the living room. There were five people seated of which two I knew.

**A/N: What is about to happen now? Who will react first? Will the Swans finally learn who Jasmine's father is?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The only thing I left out, and no one has asked as yet, was who fathered Jasmine. Knowing my dad and brothers that poor man wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell; in fact, a person stood a better chance of getting kicked out of hell for finding a way to sell ice cubes there. And now, with all they have told me I find out that another bunch has joined in the hunt; the damn FBI. Shit, I am now more sought after than a newly discovered Da Vinci, the winnings from the Publisher Clearing House contest or the damn Crown Jewels of England. It's like I am the succulent piglet that is being served up and everyone wants first bite. This shit keeps getting deeper and deeper and no one has allowed me enough time to put on hip boots to keep my feet out of the mess._

_My mind quickly snapped back when I heard a loud crash from the other room and then Mom raising hell with Emmett and Jasper for not being careful. Looking down I saw that Jasmine had fallen asleep, so, I eased her up to my shoulder so she could burp getting the air off of her stomach. With the daintiest of sounds she expelled the air at the same time my Mom walked back in to check on us._

"_Honey, come on out and meet the people that have been helping us to find you. Your two brothers are busy making asses out of themselves just to impress their two daughters." She mentioned with a laugh._

_So, with no warning what I was about to see or who I was about to meet in the other room, I place Jasmine in the center of the bed so she could rest more easily then followed her into the living room. There were five people seated of which two I knew. _

CHAPTER 19:

Everyone turns in my direction, but, I look at only two people, Esme Masen and Jasmine's father. How did they end up here in this suite with my family and three other people that I don't know? Shit, this isn't going to be good. I need to take the time to play this in a very careful manner or what's his name will end up dead. Dead because my family will take him out without a by your leave blink of the eye, lightning fast, quick, type movement that can't be blocked in time frame and that would have to include all witnesses. I can't and won't have the loss of other people's lives on my hands if I can avoid it and play this in just the right way.

Mom starts chattering away without a break, but, she does this when she gets nervous about something. But, suddenly, my mind comes to a halt and starts to replay the last few lines of her words before my eyes snap from one person to another. I don't think I heard correctly. Did Mom just say the Cullen family, as in the Chicago crime Cullen family like mine? Oh, shit, tell me that I am losing my mind and didn't hear that my baby's daddy is in the business that I want to avoid; like have not a damn thing to do with, have no known connections if it can be helped.

"Mrs. Masen, did I just hear correctly? You lied to me on the plane? You aren't Masen, but, Cullen?" I stumble through my questions like an idiot.

"My maiden name is Masen, so, sweetie, I didn't lie. But, yes, you did hear correctly that I am a Cullen. I would like to introduce you to my husband, Carlisle, my two daughters, Rosalie and Alice and my son, Edward." And as she introduced each member of her family they stepped forward to shake hands while whispering a quiet hello.

I stood there like I was in the Twilight Zone and a stupidity trance all at one time. Remember Murphy's Day? Are you getting the idea of what I am talking about every time I mention him and that I seem to be one of his children? But, through all of the introductions and hellos on their side I just stand there. Totally blank for many heartbreaks. Then my temper starts to take over at all that has been presented. Everyone carrying on conversation like nothing is wrong and I am expected to be happy about the situation. Well, I'm not happy about the situation and my foot flies into my mouth, watch closely because here it come, "I'll be damned. You have to be kidding me. The Northwest and the Middle West come together as if everything is just terrific and I am expected to expose my child to this. Hell, no, I don't think so!" and with that I turn, march into the bedroom picking up a sleeping Jasmine and head by into the living room area. Everyone is in a stunned mode, but, that's fine by me as I cross the room, open the door only to slam it shut behind me as I leave.

I got lucky because I as punch the elevator button the door opens as if waiting for my exit and the suite door behind me is pulled open with rapidly moving footsteps that are muffled by the carpet coming in my direction. Looking out as the door closes I see the one named Edward coming towards me. The car goes down instead of up which tells me that someone lower down is waiting for the elevator.

Not wanting to see anyone at the moment I got off after the second stop it made. I needed time to think; to get my mind in order to accept what I had just learned before speaking with anyone about the whole mess. After about a five minute wait I took an elevator back to my suite. Cautiously I looked up the hallway towards my room as the doors opened. No one was in sight so I stepped out and headed as fast as my feet could carry me and Jasmine to my door. Once inside I shut it and locked it so no one could enter, not even if they tried to use a key card. Checking quickly to make sure no one was hiding in the suite before putting Jasmine down and being satisfied that we were along; I got her comfortable and then sank down on the next chair to try to relax and think. To make sense of what was revealed a few moments ago.

As my nerves were starting to settle down and my mad high was wearing off leaving me a bit fatigued my phone starts to ring. My room phone starts at the same time and someone is knocking on the door. Shit, can't they leave me alone for a while to sort things out both mentally and emotionally?

Both phones stop only to start again. then I hear two people in the hallway talking and listening closely I realize it is more than one or two, it is the whole damn Swan family trying to invade my privacy. But, after a few more tries of asking me to answer the door they leave. Even the phones stop ringing after a bit and all is silent once more. It is time to decide what I am going to do about the situation. Do I still try to talk with Edward about our child or forget it? Do I really want to hear what he has to say about everything? Listen to his excuses? Try to work a visitation arrangement out with him so he can spend time now and again with Jasmine? Then do I even want to allow his family close to her considering who and what they are? The same as my family and I stay as far away from them and their business dealings as I can. I don't want Jasmine made a target any more than I want to be. Answers. That's what I need. Answers to all of these questions. Some guidance as to what is the right course of action to take.

Damn, why couldn't I have been born a boy instead of a girl? Sure, men have things they have to deal with, but, women have a whole different set of problems and expected rules they have to try to content with and live by. No male truly realizes what being a woman is or means, let along all of the misfortunes there are to being a woman. We are the backbone of men being able to do what they do, but, are rarely given the damn credit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone breaking out of their shock due to Bella's reaction to the introduction to the slamming of the suite door, Edward quickly sprinted out into the hall to try and catch her before she left. But, was just that much too late. The elevator went downwards making stops on several floors as it headed for the lobby. He thought of taking the stairs, but, knew he would never make it down all the way before she disappeared. So, he turned back to where the families were.

As he entered they were all talking about what had just occurred. Renee and Charlie were trying to explain Bella's reaction to them. "It wasn't anything personal. Bella declared long ago that she wasn't going to be in a position to be used by anyone for anything that could cause harm to those she loved. So, to do that she chose to follow her own path with a different name. That is why she lives under one name, travels under another, but, writes under still a different name. She wants her privacy and to be able to live as a normal person as she puts it.

"We should have realized that she would recognize the name once we introduced you, but, the thought of her reactions never crossed our minds."

That explanation didn't set well with Edward. In fact, it depressed him because he felt that he had lost his future altogether, both his dream girl and his child. How could he make this right or even try to make it work? Surely there had to be a way. Wanting to be alone to think and try to formulate some kind of plan he left, but, told everyone he would see them later. Time was short and he had to think fast and hard.

Esme watched her son walk out the door with a cast fallen expression upon his face, but, she knew he wasn't a quitter. The rest of his family watched since they were fully aware of what he was feeling and that he needed time to come up with a plan of action. While the Swans were a bit curious as to his reaction they said nothing and asked no questions. They knew the boy was smitten with Bella just from the stunned look upon his face when they came face to face. Now Charlie would have no objection to his Bella and young Edward getting together. It would be a strong family move.

Renee started calling Bella on the landline while Charlie, Emmett and Jasper decided to head up to her suite and walk in on her to get some answers. After several tries by both parties they gave up only to return to their room.

In the meantime the Cullen's had all left to give the Swans time to deal with their family issues in private. Also, they needed to find Edward to see what he wanted to do and how they could be of help to him to get to Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Time passes and Jasmine wakes up to let Bella know she is ready to eat and be changed. All had been quiet for some time now with no calls or banging on the door. But, Bella still wasn't any closer to making any definite decisions than she was a few hours ago when everything had blown up in her face.

Spending time with her baby and enjoying that time with her, Jasmine begins to yawn showing signs of getting ready to go to sleep again. Once she was down again, Bella looked to see which one of the family members had managed to get her cell phone number to call her on it. But, the surprise was that it wasn't a number she recognized. However, as she was about to dial it back a soft knock sounded at the door with a quietly spoken male voice say, "Bella, please, let me in. this is Edward and I would like to speak with you about our daughter. Please, allow me the time. I mean you no harm."

Bella looks at the door and pauses, undecided as to whether she should let him in or not. She still hadn't come to any decisions after the reveal from earlier.

**A/N: Who was trying to call Bella on her cell phone? What decisions will she come to in regards to the Cullen family, especially Edward? Will she let in so they can talk and try to come to some kind of agreement?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	20. Chapter 20

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Time passes and Jasmine wakes up to let Bella know she is ready to eat and be changed. All had been quiet for some time now with no calls or banging on the door. But, Bella still wasn't any closer to making any definite decisions than she was a few hours ago when everything had blown up in her face._

_Spending time with her baby and enjoying that time with her, Jasmine begins to yawn showing signs of getting ready to go to sleep again. Once she was down again, Bella looked to see which one of the family members had managed to get her cell phone number to call her on it. But, the surprise was that it wasn't a number she recognized. However, as she was about to dial it back a soft knock sounded at the door with a quietly spoken male voice say, "Bella, please, let me in. this is Edward and I would like to speak with you about our daughter. Please, allow me the time. I mean you no harm."_

_Bella looks at the door and pauses, undecided as to whether she should let him in or not. She still hadn't come to any decisions after the reveal from earlier._

CHAPTER 20:

"Bella? Bella, please, come on and let me in. I know that you are in there." He gently informs her and then waits to see if she is going to let him in. Time stretches, so, he tries again. "Come on, dream girl; don't make me stoop to use other means to enter. I do know how to bypass the entrance code that you entered from the inside. We have a lot to discuss."

Bella didn't seem shocked by that bit of information considering who he was and his family lifestyle. She was trained to deal with certain things as well, in spite, of her life choices. Her dad made sure that she was able to protect herself if the need arose. Just because she chose to ignore her family connections doesn't mean that she was stupid enough to ignore the lessons that her family thought she needed to know.

With just a few more moments of hesitation Bella finally walked over to the door to let Edward enter after checking to make sure he was alone. She didn't want to have to deal with a group of people, her family or his. Opening the door she moved back to allow him entrance before closing and locking the door one more. Then she motioned for him to go on into the living area and to take a seat. She crossed to the sofa directly in front of him, so, she was facing him to be able to watch him while they talked. But, said nothing to him the whole time, waiting for him to speak, to say what it was that he wanted to say, to discuss with her.

The silence seemed to stretch on with neither of them wanting to be the first one to speak. Finally with a heavy sigh, Edward looked at her and begins, "Do you remember the night we first saw each other? The night you walked into that bar and we glanced at each other across the room, it felt as if two souls had touched one another. In that moment I knew that my dream girl, you, had walked into my life.

"You see even as a small boy seeing the love that existed between my parents, I prayed to have someone in my adult life who would share that depth of love with me. I dreamed about it on and off all through my childhood and teen years. It even poured over into my young adult years. Bella, you are my dream girl. I knew you were the one of my dreams the moment I saw you. As I said earlier, our souls touched one another.

"That night we were together was more than just sex, more than a one night stand, more than a man and a woman fucking, it was the coming together of what heaven meant and a loving of that has no words to express the beauty of it.

"The next morning I was going to tell you what I had so unsuccessfully expressed as we were leaving the bar. You are my dream girl and all I have belongs to you. But, you were gone. I looked for you. Asked my sisters to locate you since they are the best in their field, but, the only thing that resulted was learning that you were a well known author that my mother and sisters read. Of course, they did manage to find out a bit more, but, none of it led me to you or your location. And, it definitely came as a complete surprise to find out that you were a Swan." He pauses with a smile while remembering that shock. Then he started to smile, but, it never reached his eyes. His eyes continued to show the sadness that he was feeling, but, he continued, "During all of our investigating we learned that Black's gang of hoodlums were searching for you since you had witnessed some of their more unsavory activities. The worry was almost unbearable with just the thought that he might or had found you before I could get to you. Never did I imagine that our night together would bear such sweet, innocent fruit. And to be honest, I never realized that we hadn't taken any precautions until I heard on the news about you giving birth.

"So, where do we go from here? My daughter. I want to see her, be a part of her life, give her the love of a father, the guidance of a parent and a life free of worry, stress or wanting." He pauses long enough to hold up his hand as she appears to start to say something and then begins speaking again, "I know you are able to do this take care of her financially, but, you can't give her all that two parents can give to her. So, we need to make some decisions. But, first may I see her? Hold her?" he asks quietly almost as if afraid of being told no.

All the time Edward was speaking Bella never uttered a word. Or made a move. She listened to all he had to say, but, as she started to speak a tiny cry was heard which broke the stillness between the two. Bella rose to go get her daughter, still turning over everything Edward had told her which included his wants and expectations. She had to have time to consider the situation before agreeing to any of his requests, for that is how she was considering everything, as a request. Because if she thought that it was an order then things were be handled differently. She didn't take orders well from anyone any more. While she was attending to Jasmine, Edward was pacing in the living area waiting, nervous and anxious at the same time. He finally stopped in front of the windows overlooking the busy city far below. Only turning as he felt Bella reenter the room, her steps silently covered by the thick carpet on the floor, to see her carrying the small bundle that was wiggling around and suddenly throwing a tiny fist into the air. He stepped forward with a bit of hesitation as if almost scared that the vision before him would disappear.

Bella continued on to the sofa where she had been sitting while Edward had been talking to her. Taking a seat with child still in her arms, but, she indicated for Edward to sit down next to her with a motion of her head in that direction. He quickly to the space right next to her, but, stayed quiet with his eyes never leaving the bundle that she held gently to her body. "Edward, this is our daughter, Jasmine Marie." And with that simple statement she turned slightly towards him while holding the baby out towards him and waited for him to reach out to take her into his arms.

Very slowly, with a great deal of hesitation, almost as if he was afraid of doing something wrong to harm this small, small bundle of his flesh. This tiny little piece of his joy. Edward looked at Bella askancely and she gave him a gentle small as she placed Jasmine into his arms. Taking her firmly, but, still gently so not to harm her in the least, slowly sled back to lean against the back of the sofa. Looking down into the face of the baby as he moved the blanket away from her face and hair he saw what seemed to be his eyes and the color of her hair was the same as his. Of course, the facial features were soft and the shape of her face was of a heart the same as Bella's. Her lips were full and pouty with an evenly proportioned nose that tip turned up slightly like his mother and small shell like ears resembling Bella's as well. She was beautiful and Edward could see that she was going to be a little heartbreaker just as her mother was. His heart swelled with proud and love for this small scrap of flesh in his arms; his beloved daughter.

After a bit of time passing he looked to Bella and asked, "What are we going to do? I refuse to lose either of you."

"I haven't made any permanent decisions as yet. My main purpose here was to inform Jasmine's father that she existed and to see what his preferences in regards to her might be. I was and am willing to take all of that into account as I make my decisions concerning Jasmine's future." Bella explains to him.

"Her last name. What is her last name and who is listed as her father on the birth certificate?" he further explained as he saw her confusion over the comment about Jasmine's last name.

"Her last name is Swan and the father was listed as unknown since I obviously didn't know your name at the time of her birth." She tells him in a manner that indicated she would have thought he would know that fact. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"We need to change that. She is my daughter and will have the name of Cullen and all that goes with that. We need to find a place for us to live and to -" Bella sat stunned with all of the planning that he was off in his mind making and spewing them forth without pause as if she would just go along with them.

After a bit Edward realized that he was doing all of the talking and Bella hadn't contributed one word to the conversation. It had all been one sided. "What seems to be the problem? We can get a house, any house you want and you can decorate it any way you chose. I know my mother and sisters will enjoy helping if you want.

"In fact, the whole family is eager to make the acquaintance of this little lady. Our Lady Jasmine. Our little princess." And again he went off onto a tangent. Bella just listened without interfering in his plan making. She knew that her plans had been made already before their ever left Savannah and she wasn't about to change them now. But, the way Edward was carrying on there wasn't any way she was going to inform him of that fact.

Her mind was jerked back to the present by the silence. She realized that Edward had finished speaking and was wait on her to say something, but, she didn't know what. "Excuse me, but, I didn't catch the last of what you said."

"I asked when my family could meet Jasmine."

"Not tonight. All of us have had enough excitement for this day. Now, I am going to ask you to go so we can get some rest."

"Of course. I'll see you both in the morning bright and early. We can have breakfast together and then plan our day of what needs to be done. Also, we need to inform your family of my status in your lives."

"You do realize that my father and brothers are going to have a lot to say about that." she commented.

"Naturally, as I would if it was one of my sisters." He joked.

Looking down into his daughter's face one last time he realized she had fallen back to sleep. He handed her over to Bella after which he rose. Bella quietly took Jasmine back into the other room and put her down in the portable sleeper and returned to where Edward was waiting. She walked over to the door as a sign that he needed to leave and he followed.

"I will see you both in the morning. In the meantime rest and have a good night. My number is written down on some stationary over on the desk so you can reach me anytime." And with that he slowly bent down to brush his lips gently across her unresisting ones, straightened up and left closing the door quietly behind him.

Bella forgot all about the stranger name that had called her phone as she placed a call to her pilot.

**A/N: Who was trying to call Bella on her cell phone? What will await Edward in the morning when he goes to get Bella and Jasmine? Will they still be there? How will the Swan males take the news as to who is Jasmine's father? Will the Blacks find out that Bella and child are in Chicago and make a move to take her? Where is the FBI during this time?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	21. Chapter 21

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_We need to change that. She is my daughter and will have the name of Cullen and all that goes with that. We need to find a place for us to live and to -" Bella sat stunned with all of the planning that he was off in his mind making and spewing them forth without pause as if she would just go along with them. _

_After a bit Edward realized that he was doing all of the talking and Bella hadn't contributed one word to the conversation. It had all been one sided. "What seems to be the problem? We can get a house, any house you want and you can decorate it any way you chose. I know my mother and sisters will enjoy helping if you want. _

"_In fact, the whole family is eager to make the acquaintance of this little lady. Our Lady Jasmine. Our little princess." And again he went off onto a tangent. Bella just listened without interfering in his plan making. She knew that her plans had been made already before their ever left Savannah and she wasn't about to change them now. But, the way Edward was carrying on there wasn't any way she was going to inform him of that fact. _

_Her mind was jerked back to the present by the silence. She realized that Edward had finished speaking and was wait on her to say something, but, she didn't know what. "Excuse me, but, I didn't catch the last of what you said."_

"_I asked when my family could meet Jasmine."_

"_Not tonight. All of us have had enough excitement for this day. Now, I am going to ask you to go so we can get some rest."_

"_Of course. I'll see you both in the morning bright and early. We can have breakfast together and then plan our day of what needs to be done. Also, we need to inform your family of my status in your lives."_

"_You do realize that my father and brothers are going to have a lot to say about that." she commented._

"_Naturally, as I would if it was one of my sisters." He joked._

_Looking down into his daughter's face one last time he realized she had fallen back to sleep. He handed her over to Bella after which he rose. Bella quietly took Jasmine back into the other room and put her down in the portable sleeper and returned to where Edward was waiting. She walked over to the door as a sign that he needed to leave and he followed._

"_I will see you both in the morning. In the meantime rest and have a good night. My number is written down on some stationary over on the desk so you can reach me anytime." And with that he slowly bent down to brush his lips gently across her unresisting ones, straightened up and left closing the door quietly behind him._

_Bella forgot all about the stranger name that had called her phone as she placed a call to her pilot. _

CHAPTER 21:

Bella didn't get much sleep with all of the tossing and turning she did in bed. Her mind just wouldn't shut down for her to get any rest after all that Edward had to tell her. She kept trying to find a way that she would feel comfortable for her and Jasmine to stay in Chicago and be safe. But, the comfort level wouldn't come. She would be in a city that had little to offer her, which she had witnessed a criminal act of murder and those thugs were after her. and, she was being asked to put her and Jasmine's safety into the hands of people she only knew by reputation with the only two people of that group she has had limited interaction. Even, that gave her cause for concern. True not from Edward, although, she knew he had a soft, tender side to his nature since she had witnessed it twice now. Once on the night they came together and Jasmine was conceived and tonight when he spoke of his dreams, then held his daughter for the first time. Esme was a different story; she had lied to her and to Bella that didn't recommend much trust. The rest of the family she had never met.

No, with all the factors put together, she felt it would be better to continue as she had planned before leaving Savannah and then again after Edward started with his entire one sided planning. It gave her a peace of mind to continue as arranged, for some reason it felt right. Edward and his family would have to adjust to it and make the effect if they want to be any part of Jasmine's life; part of her future. Her baby had to be placed in a safe environment and Chicago definitely wasn't it.

The next topic that her mind jumped to was about how to tell her family about Edward being the father of her child. Somehow, that subject never seemed to have been mentioned. True her mother had told her about how they all had met in Savannah and the joining together of forces to try to find her and Jasmine. Even told her what all had been discussed and the reasoning that had been given for the Cullen's being so interested in locating Bella, but, nothing was said about Edward being the father. Of course, there really wasn't any reason to do so until the fact had been confirmed by her herself to his face. So, no could accuse them of lying in that area. But, Bella knew her father and brothers. There was going to be some shit from that country and she needed to be prepared to handle it before it got out of hand and a war between the two families blow up.

So, much to deal with and keep under control. No wonder her mind would shut down. It was with that thought in mind that Bella decided that it would be best to deal with all of this in a public place. That way the Swan men folk would have to behave themselves. She made up her mind then and there that all of this was going to be said with both families present. It wasn't going to be just her and Edward having breakfast. No. It was going to be the Swans and the Cullen's along with her and Jasmine. Yeah, and she would be the one conducting the conversation. After she had her say the rest of them could do as they pleased since she and Jasmine would excuse themselves to get ready to leave. She just hoped that by going out into the public wouldn't draw the attention of the people she was trying to avoid. But then she really didn't have much to worry about with being surrounded by her family.

Finally with a plan of action decided upon Bella was able to roll over and get some much needed sleep. The morning wasn't far off and she had to be up early to feed Jasmine and then make some quick phone calls. It was then that she remembered the strange number that had shown on her phone facing amongst the rest of missed calls from her family as she was avoiding them all yesterday after the shocker of her life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the last several hours since Paul, Embry and Quil had returned from Savannah Jacob wasn't making their lives very rewarding since they had failed to accomplish their mission. They were supposed to have found that bitch and her brat then bring them back to him. Instead they are back to square one having to locate her once more.

After the last few hours of intense interrogation Jacob was called away to take was described as an important phone call. And, as it turned out it was indeed an important call with much valuable information. It seems the whole Cullen bunch was seen back in town and to put icing on the cake so were the Swans from Washington State. These two families were seen together in Savannah and now they are all together again in Chicago.

Jacob knew that the Cullen's were after the same woman as he was, but, for a different reason. He knew that the son, Edward, was somehow involved with her, but, not quite sure as to the extent. He could be the child's father and if he was damn Jacob had both his cake and ice cream too with the woman and the child in his grasp.

His thoughts were putting things together which led to one of two conclusions. First, they had caught up to the woman and child, or, secondly, they had traced her back to here. Whichever one was factual made no difference since it all come down to the same thing; she and the child were close and on his turf. The three idiots that had gone to Savannah were not in any shape at the moment to be sent to find and get them, but, then why should he care. They fucked up, now they can suck it up and finish the job they had been given to do. He needed his other people taking care of the jobs they had been assigned. Not everyone needed to know his business.

Jacob did wonder if any of his contacts at the police department would be able to lead them to a location for her and the brat.

He was determined to find her since she was in the area before she pulled another disappearing act. Reaching for the phone he deals a number to start putting things in motion and while waiting calls for Sam to tell him the information and to let up on the three morons.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was up early and anxious to get started. He had told his family about his talk with Bella last night and about Jasmine. The smile that spread across his face and reflected in his eyes during the telling was something that excited the family since it had been a good while since he had displayed such joy and happiness. It had been nearly a year.

Next they all knew that the biggest problem was on the horizon. That was going to occur when the Swans were informed about Edward being Jasmine's father. Everyone thinks they know how Charlie, Jasper and Emmett are going to react since Carlisle and Edward would be the same if Rosalie or Alice were in the same situation. But, the knowledge of this will do little to halt a possible feud between the two families if things and words get too far out of hand.

Both Renee and Esme have talked around the subject without coming out directly to confirm any actual knowledge of certain facts. However, Renee hinted at knowing and Esme hinted at confirming her knowing. But, neither woman ever came out in the open to admit what they knew or suspected. A fine line was walked between them.

It does create a certain amount of unexplainable tension amongst everyone, but, everyone likes to act like it has to do with Bella making choices they want her to make.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Bella got Jasmine changed and fed, she took the time to call Edward to inform him that she wanted all of his family present at breakfast and that she was going to have her family there as well. She had made certain decisions and wanted to inform everyone at the same time.

After that she called the strange number that had appeared on her phone yesterday. A man answered the phone and referred to her by name. "Hello, Isabella Dwyer aka Isa Higgins. This is Special Agent Marcus Volturi and my brothers and I have been trying to find you so we can protect you again Jacob Black and his bunch. We need for you to talk with us and then testify as to what you saw take place in that alley nearly a year ago. We can offer a safe place for you to stay. Please tell me where you are and we will come get you." He told her.

"I have no desire to be associate with you or anyone else connected with either side. All I am going to do is take care of myself and drop off the face of the earth. In fact, I don't even want to know how you got a hold of this number, but, understand me well, Mr. Volturi, that if you keep digging into my past without complete justification I will bring charges against you and your people without hesitating one damn little bit." Bella tells him with the deadliest of calm in her voice. Then she hangs up and smashes the phone.

From there she picks up the hotel phone to call down to her parent's suite. When her mother answers the phone Bella lets her know immediately that she needs to speak with her dad. With a slight pause and wait Charlie gets on the phone, "Hello, little girl, what's going on?"

"First, Dad, I am going to be having breakfast with the Cullen's and I need my family there at the same time. I have reached certain decisions and since all of you seem to be so cozy I plan to inform all of you at the same time what they are.

"Secondly, I saw a strange number on my phone yesterday and never got around to returning it until this morning. It turns out it is one of the three FBI agents that you and Mom were telling me about yesterday. They are wanting me to turn myself over to them to say what I saw in the alley and then to testify at the trial. Until then they plan to keep me in a safe house.

"They don't seem to know as yet that I am your daughter, or, the fact that I have a daughter. But, they did get a hold of my phone by digging through my records without just cause. I did tell the agent that if they continued with that I would file charges against them without any hesitation. I thought you needed to be aware of it in case you felt that you needed to take any steps for protection of the family."

"Thanks for letting me know and I will take care of it. You did right by what you told them and I would recommend that you let your attorney know of what is going on so he or she can be on top of things if it should come to that.

"Now, about breakfast, where are we all going to meet?"

"Here in the hotel in about an hour."

"See you then, baby."

"Okay, Dad, bye."

After getting off the phone with her dad Bella called down to reserved a table big enough to accommodate everyone; a total of ten people. After making the reservations she called the front desk to arrange for check out and payment in full to be made. At that point Bella informed the desk that she would be having breakfast with some other people before leaving so she needed to store her things with them until her cab came to pick her. Then Bella continued to get ready to meet everyone downstairs. She had made arrangements for the pilot to be ready for takeoff at noon and for a cab to be waiting with her things loaded for eleven fifteen.

Walking into the restaurant at eight thirty with Jasmine, Bella noticed that everyone was gathered and waiting for her. Conversation was comfortable and covered only general topics until everyone had finished and was relaxing with just a cup of coffee. It was at that point that Bella begin to deliver her decisions.

"Dad, Mom, Emmett, Jasper, I want your word that you will let the Jasmine's father alone. You are not to touch one hair on his head or I will be really pissed and we will have personal war. Do I make myself fully understood?" At which all five individuals nodded, but, said nothing. It seemed that everyone wanted to get all out in the open before offering any further comments.

"Edward is Jasmine's father and he wants to be involved in our daughter's life. And, I am delighted to hear that. But, some of the ideas that he has won't work for us. Our must put our safety first and that is why Jasmine and I will return to Seattle to a home that I have purchased there. I am familiar with the area and feel safer around people, my family that I know instead of the ones I don't.

"However, all of the necessary information will be given to Edward so he and his family can come to spend time with Jasmine as they chose to do.

"Now, I am going to leave all of you to continue with you meal and coffee while I take care of Jasmine." And, with that Bella left the table, was informed that her cab was waiting with her things loaded. She went out front, got into the cab and left to go catch her plane heading for her home in Seattle.

**A/N: What kind of chaos did Bella leave behind at the breakfast table? Will Jacob and his group be able to locate Bella and Jasmine? What is everyone's reaction to Bella's decisions? Is the FBI going to listen to her warning and leave her alone?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	22. Chapter 22

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Walking into the restaurant at eight thirty with Jasmine, Bella noticed that everyone was gathered and waiting for her. Conversation was comfortable and covered only general topics until everyone had finished and was relaxing with just a cup of coffee. It was at that point that Bella begin to deliver her decisions._

"_Dad, Mom, Emmett, Jasper, I want your word that you will let the Jasmine's father alone. You are not to touch one hair on his head or I will be really pissed and we will have personal war. Do I make myself fully understood?" At which all five individuals nodded, but, said nothing. It seemed that everyone wanted to get all out in the open before offering any further comments._

"_Edward is Jasmine's father and he wants to be involved in our daughter's life. And, I am delighted to hear that. But, some of the ideas that he has won't work for us. Our must put our safety first and that is why Jasmine and I will return to Seattle to a home that I have purchased there. I am familiar with the area and feel safer around people, my family that I know instead of the ones I don't._

"_However, all of the necessary information will be given to Edward so he and his family can come to spend time with Jasmine as they chose to do._

"_Now, I am going to leave all of you to continue with you meal and coffee while I take care of Jasmine." And, with that Bella left the table, was informed that her cab was waiting with her things loaded. She went out front, got into the cab and left to go catch her plane heading for her home in Seattle._

CHAPTER 22:

But, before the cab could pull away from the curb to everyone's surprise, the back passenger door was jerked open and a hand was extended towards its passenger. The voice above as the features belonging to the hand was out of sight, softly, but, smoothly spoke, "Not this time, dream girl. I am tired of chasing your ass from hell and back. WE have a lot to decide TOGETHER, NOT SEPARATELY concerning the future, both ours and Jasmine's. You can make whatever calls you need to do to postpone your departure, but, we are reaching some decisions now.

"Besides, there are other family members that want to get to know our daughter and they deserve that privilege, but, you decide to try to be Houdini again. But, this time it will be with the entourage that will keep you both safe from harm." All the while the voice was speaking the owner of it had captured Bella's hand and was gently removing her from the back seat of the cab for her to stand beside him. Bella had no need to wait to be able to identify the voice or the hand as she recognized the velvety smoothness of its owner from the first word uttered.

She wanted to protest, but, withheld any speech until they could be a bit more private for that conversation. Meanwhile as she was fuming Edward ordered for all of her belongings to be unloaded while he reached for the carryall that held Jasmine and at the same time still keeping a hold of Bella. After everything had been unloaded Edward paid the driver and motioned for someone to load up Bella's and Jasmine's things then he instructed them to take everything to his suite and gave them the number. After that was taken care of Edward escorted Bella and Jasmine back to the restaurant where everyone was still gathered.

"What in the hell is going on? Why did you rush out of here in such a hurry, young man?" Charlie demanded to know.

"Because I noticed that some unforeseen business needed to be handled immediately before the situation got uncontrollable." He explained in a slightly harsh tone. Carlisle looked at his son, but, said nothing. He glanced at Bella and was puzzled why she was glaring at Edward like she would like to see him dead, or something. 'What has that boy done now?' he thought to himself. 'Something is definitely off and I need to know what. What required his attention that quickly and that urgently?"

"Why don't we all go back to my suite if everyone is finished so we can talk in private and everyone can have a chance to get to know Jasmine a little better?" Edward suggested still with a hint of aggravation sounding in his voice.

"Good idea. Bella, honey, are you okay? You aren't saying much."

"Fine, Mom." Was her short reply.

Edward reached to assist Bella since she had Jasmine, but, she only allowed him to help her rise before jerking her arm out of his hand. And if looks could kill he would be dead right then and there in front of everyone. However, not a word passed her lips, but, Edward wasn't fooled. He knew that the time was fast approaching that she would unload on him without let up or pulling her punches.

His heart had fallen to his feet when he had by chance glanced out the door of the restaurant into the lobby to see Bella walking towards the outer doors for some reason. It was at that moment he knew something was wrong and decided to investigate. And as he excused himself from the table and hurriedly moved to the outer doors he saw Bella put Jasmine in the back seat just before she got into the cab. Edward moved quicker than he ever thought another human being could to reach her before the cab could leave and he would lose her and his daughter again for a while.

He knew that he had appeared to be heavy handed with the way he had handled the situation, but, he wasn't given any time to talk with her or change things other than what had presented itself at the time. All he knew was that she was leaving. Of course, she had informed every one of her decisions and why. He could respect that and live with it until he was able to change her mind, but, for her to leave before they even had a chance to really discuss any of it was a different story. She could at least allow him a chance to voice his opinions and to help formulate a plan for the future. A future where he and his family would be completely involved in Jasmine's life. Knowing parents and sisters the way he does, they would refused to be left out or kept away for Jasmine. But, he could still understand Bella's reasoning. In fact, he wasn't even going to try to fault her for it, but, she would just have to learn that she and Jasmine were his responsibility now. He was up to him to take care of his family and those two were definitely his family. They take precedent over everything else now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we go, Murphy had to influence this day. Just couldn't let me have one day without his company to influence the way things would go for me or Jasmine. Hell, no!

As I had left everyone in the restaurant after telling them of my decisions for the future where Jasmine and I were concerned to take care of the immediate needs of my daughter. I had no intention of leaving at that moment. However, the front desk had alerted me to the fact that my cab was waiting and all baggage had been loaded. Looking at the time I realized that it had gotten away from me and that I did need to go ahead and leave to make it to the airstrip on time for takeoff.

It wasn't just me that was involved in the time factor. If I was late it would cause the flight plan to be incorrect, mess with the pilot's time and put us all late getting to Seattle. All the delays would have a boomerang effect upon the whole planning. So, I went ahead and left so all could be kept within the time factor.

To say I wasn't surprised when my door was pulled open and a hand appeared out of nowhere would be an understatement. But, I knew that it could only be one person, Edward. How I knew that I really had no way to explain it other than to say it was just a feeling until I had the voice. Of course, it could have been the static charge that seemed to exist in the air surrounding me any time he was close by. But, he pissed me off with the heavy handed way he handled things. The asshole, beautiful asshole, true, but, still, he could have handled things a bit differently in my opinion.

I did appreciate how he handled my dad's question about why he had left the restaurant so suddenly. He didn't gave away the fact that I was leaving without saying goodbye to anyone and that saved my face, as the saying goes, but, of course, he could have just been trying to avoid a possible incident with my family over the fact that he was forcing me to do something against my will. Either way, I have to say he still handled a possible explosive situation with finesse.

Just way until we get some alone time and I was prepared to let him know that I don't appreciate how he took my choices away from me and more or less, made the decisions concerning me and Jasmine, then made sure we complied with his way of things. No, that does rest very well with me at all. I have taken him into account when informing him of all things concerning Jasmine and our future. Given him the option of being involved with his daughter, but, that I felt the need to be in a different place for both hers and my safety. A place that would be safer for both of us. I mean, I could have left last night without waiting to let any of them, especially him, know where I would be going, the reasoning behind the decisions. In fact, I didn't even have to let him know about Jasmine's existence, so, he better tone his approach to things, or, I would put a halt to it really quickly.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone got up to head up to Edward's suite to spend time with Bella and Jasmine. To have time to get to know both before they left for Seattle. Of course, even, though, no one disputed Edward's statement or challenged it, they still knew something had happened that had prompted his quick departure and then the return with Bella and Jasmine. The Swans were determined to find out from Bella since it was evident that Edward wasn't going to give up the information. And, the Cullen family was determined to question Edward to know if there was a problem that they needed to handle in the immediate future.

As they all passed the front desk heading for the elevators no one noticed the two men standing there. They happened to turn as the commotion of the party of the two families was heard and was moving passing them and what they saw came as a shock, but, made both men determined to take action before too much time passed and they lost their opportunity.

**A/N: Did Edward overstep his bounds by his actions concerning Bella and Jasmine? Will Bella hand him his head without the proverbial platter? Who was at the front desk observing the families passing before them?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**All the President's Men BY **Shahula – This story has just started but it does have an intriguing quality to it. I believe it would be worth your time to read and follow with the struggles of Edward and Bella.


	23. Chapter 23

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Just way until we get some alone time and I was prepared to let him know that I don't appreciate how he took my choices away from me and more or less, made the decisions concerning me and Jasmine, then made sure we complied with his way of things. No, that does rest very well with me at all. I have taken him into account when informing him of all things concerning Jasmine and our future. Given him the option of being involved with his daughter, but, that I felt the need to be in a different place for both hers and my safety. A place that would be safer for both of us. I mean, I could have left last night without waiting to let any of them, especially him, know where I would be going, the reasoning behind the decisions. In fact, I didn't even have to let him know about Jasmine's existence, so, he better tone his approach to things, or, I would put a halt to it really quickly._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Everyone got up to head up to Edward's suite to spend time with Bella and Jasmine. To have time to get to know both before they left for Seattle. Of course, even, though, no one disputed Edward's statement or challenged it, they still knew something had happened that had prompted his quick departure and then the return with Bella and Jasmine. The Swans were determined to find out from Bella since it was evident that Edward wasn't going to give up the information. And, the Cullen family was determined to question Edward to know if there was a problem that they needed to handle in the immediate future._

_As they all passed the front desk heading for the elevators no one noticed the two men standing there. They happened to turn as the commotion of the party of the two families was heard and was moving passing them and what they saw came as a shock, but, made both men determined to take action before too much time passed and they lost their opportunity._

CHAPTER 23:

Sam and Paul discreetly watched as the whole party entered the elevator and the doors slid close. Neither one said a word at that moment as they were having a hard time believing what their eyes had just seen. The woman they had been trying to find for almost a year just walked pass them not six feet away. This was an opportunity to good to miss. They finished with their business and quickly left. After getting outside they waited until the valet brought they car around, they got inside and while pulling away called Jacob to let him know of what they had found.

"Are you sure it was the Cullen and Swan families both surrounding this woman and her child? What the hell is going on that everyone is looking for this bitch and her brat?" Jacob was commenting into the phone talking with Sam.

"Don't know, bro, but, it has to have a reason we must be overlooking."

"We need to get someone over there that is unknown that can keep an eye on her. At the first opportunity to snatch her and the brat and have them brought to me."

"All over it, Jay." And with that the conversation concluded. Sam ordered Paul to take him to Marco's as he had a job for him to do. He thought Marco would be the perfect guy to handle the job of stalking this girl and grabbing her when the time was right. Marco was able to move fast and quietly to get the job done without leaving a trace.

Sam was very much aware that the clock was ticking to get to this woman and her children. The Cullen's were involved as well as the Swans, but, he wasn't sure how and why. Next, the FBI was sniffing around trying to get her into their clutches. If that happened all hell would break lose? Shit was coming at them to fast and furious for there to be any slip ups now.

He was aware of why the FBI would be involved, and possibly, why the Cullen brunch would be also, but, why were the Swans chasing after her? Did she have information on them as well? Was there a war in the making because who did and didn't have this bitch and her brat to where the Cullen's would defend and the Swans demand? If that was the case then both of the leading families of the central and western United States would be weakened leaving a lot of territory open just for the taking. Interesting concept he had to admit. The possibilities were almost endless. Between him and Jacob they would rule a great expand and all of the other families would have to do as they were told if they wanted to stay in business. Yeah, much food for thought and future happenings.

Who knew that the accidental meeting of this woman almost a year ago would lead to such possible advancements as what was appearing on the horizon. How could one female be the key to it all, or, the total loss of it all? That really was what they all were facing, and, it just depended on who ultimately had control of this woman.

XXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, but, where can I have some privacy to change and feed Jasmine?"

"Can't –"

"No."

"But, -"

"No."

"All right, come on, you can use the guest room." Edward told her with a heavy sigh sounding which was heard by everyone else present. They were very much aware that something was going on as they could feel the undercurrent of tension existing between Edward and Bella. The truth of the situation was going to have to come out for any help to be given to help solve the problem. No one said a word while Edward continued on through the suite to show Bella to the guest room he referred to.

The tension between the two young people could have been cut with a hacksaw without making too much of a dent. It was that thick and heavy. Both were seething underneath for two different reasons. He was upset himself for the way he had handled things downstairs and at her for putting him in the position of having no other way to deal with what was happening.

She was upset with him for his heavy handed method of dictating as to what she would and wouldn't do as if she was some child. Now, it seemed like he was going to try and hold her and Jasmine hostage until she agreed to do things his way. Well, he had another think coming if that was truly the way he thought things were going to go. It wouldn't take her long to reeducate his thinking of that situation. And right now she was ready for a fight. In fact, she was dying to fight. For almost a year having to run, looking over her shoulder for the phantoms that were chasing her after what she had witnessed, being afraid of her own shadow, almost, having to avoid any connections being made concerning her and her family origins, and, dealing with needing to protect two innocent people, herself and her baby with no one really understanding simple English of what she keeps trying to explain to them. All of it was getting ready to boil over in the fight that was about to ensue in the next room.

"Why don't you let my mother or one of my sisters take care of Jasmine while we talk for a few moments?" but, the word had barely gotten out of his mouth before her head had whipped around to give him a 'go to hell' stare. As each of the three women waited to receive the child, Bella continued moving towards the room he had indicated in the beginning while ignoring everyone else.

"Bella, would you like for me to take care of Jasmine while you and Edward have your discussion?" Renee offered.

"No. I will take care of my own child, thank you all the same."

As she got to the door of the guest room she opened it and stepped through while slamming it closed in Edward's face. Not caring how close he was or about the fact that it has slapping him literally in the face. That had brought him to a quick halt before he opened the door, entered the room and closed it quietly behind him. Everyone else looked at each other and waited for the war to beginning.

The Swans knew how Bella's temper, while kept under control most of the time with barely a whisper in fact of most odds, would be hotter than the flames protecting hell's gates. And, the Cullen's knew that Edward while not losing his temper too much towards family and his loved ones, had a very short fuse when pushed beyond his limits like he was now. However, the quiet coming from the room was overwhelming and scary at the moment. The saying 'the calm before the storm' came to mind for all of them. Then the silence was broken causing all to jump at the unexpected crash sounding from the room down the small hallway. They could hear just the raised voices, but, the words weren't clear enough to understand.

"Who the hell do you think you are to pull us out of a cab when I have a time schedule to keep? Other people are put on hold because of your heavy handed bullshit?"

"Now, wait just a min-"

"Wait, just a minute? Hell, no, I won't wait. I took the time to talk with you last night. Listened to all you had to say and even took everything into consideration as I was making my final decisions. Then this morning even took the time to explain everything to all of you.

"My cab arrived a little early and the time in the restaurant sped by faster than I realized, so, I was leaving. You all would have heard from me once Jasmine and I have arrived at our destination. Do you really think I would have come back here, putting the two of us in danger's path, to inform you of your child if I wanted to just disappear and cut you out of her life?" Bella threw at him with her temper running beyond the boiling point of hot, hotter or hottest. "What the hell did God give you to think with in that head of yours that you didn't stop to think? Is the only head that you do think with is the one below your waist?"

"Now, hold up ju-"

"No. You are going to keep your damn mouth shut right now and let me talk. I listened to your shit without a word or interruption downstairs while you were sprouting your shit to everyone. It's my turn to talk and for you to listen.

"You even had the bright idea that I would let your mother who lied to me hold my child? Hell, no, it won't happen. Or, two women that I don't even know how my baby? Again, hell, no, it isn't even a possibility.

"And, if you really think that I am going to remain in Chicago, you had better have brain surgery to correct whatever is wrong with your thought process, but, that is a definite hell no. just like you really believe that I would agree to a bunch of clowns following me around, drawing attention to me and Jasmine just on your say so. Shit, you have better think again. It isn't going to happen in any lifetime."

And at this point she was really wound up and not taking care of her chose of words. Poor Edward hadn't had a chance to say a damn thing, but, he finally came out of his daze and made a move towards her. Reaching out as if to grab her, not really expecting for her to react was a bad mistake on his part as she misunderstood his movement. She reacted in defense by remaining still until the last moment and then grabbing a hold of his wrist and using his forward momentum managed to toss him over in a corner where he bounced his head off of the side of the nightstand rendering him momentarily unconscious. This gave Bella enough time to snatch up her whimpering child off of the bed and march out the door pass a stunned audience to the elevators and down to the hotel lobby where she secured a cab that had just unloaded his passengers. Getting in she gave him instructions to the airfield and off they went, she reasoning that what had been left behind could be replaced. The only things she needed to obtain before takeoff was diapers and formula with bottles. The rest was of no importance.

During all of this Bella and everyone else was totally unaware that she had been spotted and recognized earlier, but, fortunately was leaving the hotel after the threat had been temporarily eliminated.

**A/N: Poor Edward wasn't able to get in a word edgewise. Did Bella give him his comeuppance or what? What is going to be everyone's next move? We are talking Cullen, Swan, Black and FBI. **

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	24. Chapter 24

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_No. You are going to keep your damn mouth shut right now and let me talk. I listened to your shit without a word or interruption downstairs while you were sprouting your shit to everyone. It's my turn to talk and for you to listen._

"_You even had the bright idea that I would let your mother who lied to me hold my child? Hell, no, it won't happen. Or, two women that I don't even know how my baby? Again, hell, no, it isn't even a possibility. _

"_And, if you really think that I am going to remain in Chicago, you had better have brain surgery to correct whatever is wrong with your thought process, but, that is a definite hell no. just like you really believe that I would agree to a bunch of clowns following me around, drawing attention to me and Jasmine just on your say so. Shit, you have better think again. It isn't going to happen in any lifetime." _

_And at this point she was really wound up and not taking care of her chose of words. Poor Edward hadn't had a chance to say a damn thing, but, he finally came out of his daze and made a move towards her. Reaching out as if to grab her, not really expecting for her to react was a bad mistake on his part as she misunderstood his movement. She reacted in defense by remaining still until the last moment and then grabbing a hold of his wrist and using his forward momentum managed to toss him over in a corner where he bounced his head off of the side of the nightstand rendering him momentarily unconscious. This gave Bella enough time to snatch up her whimpering child off of the bed and march out the door pass a stunned audience to the elevators and down to the hotel lobby where she secured a cab that had just unloaded his passengers. Getting in she gave him instructions to the airfield and off they went, she reasoning that what had been left behind could be replaced. The only things she needed to obtain before takeoff was diapers and formula with bottles. The rest was of no importance. _

_During all of this Bella and everyone else was totally unaware that she had been spotted and recognized earlier, but, fortunately was leaving the hotel after the threat had been temporarily eliminated._

CHAPTER 24:

Bella had asked the cab driver to stop at the first available drug store while she ran in quickly to grab the necessary items needed to take care of Jasmine during the trip. It didn't take long and they were on the way once more to the private airfield. It was during this time that Bella had had time to calm down and begin to think more rationally and reasonably. Her mind kept going over the last couple of days remembering all that has been discussed, any reasons offered and why she had come to Chicago again in the first place. And as her mind turned all of these memories over and shifted through them all she came to some decisions that did definitely needed to be made. The cab came to a stop close to the plane she had waiting for her, she paid the fare and then got out holding Jasmine close after slinging the diaper bag up on her shoulder. The cabbie bid her goodbye and pulled away leaving Bella standing there with Jasmine in her arms.

The pilot walked down the stairs to see if he could help load any luggage or other items she might have before they took over. She indicated that she had everything under control and they both stood talking for a moment. It wasn't long before Bella and Jasmine were settled and the plane took off. And looking back towards the ground a car could be seen arriving as the plane gained altitude before disappearing from sight altogether.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Even, though, Edward had quickly come to his senses, Bella and Jasmine had had enough time to leave. It amazed him that no one made a move to stop her. They just let her walk out the door without a bye your leave. He knew he didn't have much time to get to her before she left Chicago and he would have to wait until she decided to contact him again before knowing where she and Jasmine were. Of course, he knows she said Seattle, but, still that was a whole place like Chicago. A person could easily get lost amongst the crowd without very little trouble. And, not knowing what name she would be using there would make it very unlikely to locate her whereabouts. She seemed very adept at hiding.

He realized that he had handled things in a heavy handed fashion, but, he wanted his girls safe and close to hand. The world would be theirs and he wanted his dream girl to trust that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to her or Jasmine. They would be cherished and loved by the whole family. All she had to do was give him a chance to prove that he could be trusted. But, somehow, he hadn't managed to convey that fact to her. So, here we go again.

The only member of his family that had had a chance to hold Jasmine besides himself had been his mother. Everyone else was left out and that was hurtful to them. He knew that his father and sisters would love to hold and have a chance to get to know Jasmine. But, from what Esme had done to be beside Bella, she wasn't trusted either, which helped to make the situation worse.

Exiting from the bedroom Edward saw everyone, his family and the Swans, in the sitting room looking shocked. No one quite knew what had happened, so, had no idea what to say, or, how to act. But, that didn't last long when Emmett just had to know. "Hey, what the hell did sis do to you that caused that loud thud?"

Edward swallowed his pride and quickly explained what he had done and why she had reacted the way she did. Then informed them of what she had done unexpectedly to him by tossing his ass into a corner which knocked him senseless long enough for her to leave.

"It is my guess that she is heading to the airfield, so, Mom, I need for you to tell me where the plane. I have got to try to get there before she takes off and I lose her and Jasmine again."

"Now, son, I don't think you have to worry about that being the case completely. I mean she did say that she would let you know where to find her once she got settled in Seattle near us." Charlie tried to reassure him. But, if someone took the time to look close enough they would see that Charlie had a gleam shining brightly in his eyes. He was enjoying what Bella had done to Edward and that she was standing by what she wanted. Of course, he did want his little girl to be with her family, but, he understood her feelings, as well. Not happy about them, but understood all the same.

Esme tells him where the airfield is located and Edward quickly rushes out the door while calling downstairs for his car. There hadn't been a reason for him to have a suite at the hotel since Chicago was home to him and his family, but, he had gotten it so his family and Bella could interact more privately and for the sake of her and Jasmine's safety.

All of the family members left behind quickly dispersed each going their own way until they heard some news from either Edward or Bella. Nothing else could be done and no useful purpose would be served for all of them to haul ass to the airfield in Edward's wake only to find that he might be too late to get to her. No it was better to retired off the field, as the saying goes, and wait until further notice. They all had faith that it wouldn't be long before they knew what had happened.

Rushing through the lobby once the elevator stops and opens its doors, Edward sees that his car is waiting. Quickly tossing a tip to the valet he runs around to the driver's side, gets in, closes the door and peels out with squealing tires. He is in that big of a hurry. Time is short and moving quickly for him to reach his goal successfully.

Weaving in and out of traffic, having to slam on his brakes at stop lights, it seemed as if everything was conspiring against his reaching Bella and Jasmine. He was lucky that he hadn't been stopped by any cop for moving violations, or, he would have ended up in jail calling his dad to get him out for losing his temper and taking it out on the person that stopped him. Once he hit the open road he floored it trying to make up for lost time coming through the town traffic.

Finally, he saw the hangers and the office building up ahead, so, not letting up the least on the accelerator he raced towards what he gauged to be the finish line, praying all that way that he would be in time. As he was nearing the airstrip, the plane begins to taxi for takeoff and then lifts into the air.

"NO! NO! HELL, no." he yells while slowing down before coming to a complete stop. "Why, dream girl, can't I seem to get a break with you?" he quietly asks with a sob catching in his throat as he gets out of the car to watch the plane disappear from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam explained the job to Marco and told him to get on it immediately that yesterday wasn't soon enough, and, in fact, it was a little too late. Marco got the idea that time was running out for his friends. "What if she isn't there when I get there?"

"Whatever the hell you have to do to get this bitch and her brat do it. But, do it before anyone else. We are facing the Swan family from the Northwest, the Cullen family here and then the FBI is snooping and sniffing around her as well."

"You said the Swans? Like in Charlie, Emmett and Jasper Swan? Oh, shit, man, you got heavy shit going on here. Then to have the Cullen bunch included with the FBI thrown in. What the hell is so important about this slut that everyone wants her, huh?"

"I know why we want her and have a pretty good guess why the feds want her, but, not sure about Cullen or the Swan bunch. You will need to check that out and let us know, but, be careful. Just get her and bring her back alive. ALIVE! You understand my meaning if you don't?"

"Yeah, man, I gotcha."

With that business taken care of Sam along with Paul driving head over to see Jacob to let him know what orders had been given.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, I don't know?" came a voice with hint of amusement coming from behind Edward causing him to whip around to see a sight that left him breathless.

**A/N: Poor Edward is having the worst day of his life, almost. Are things now going from bad to worse? What will be everyone's move now?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls by bannerday—Absolutely delightful and excellently done. A most read and is updated regularly.**


	25. Chapter 25

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Sam explained the job to Marco and told him to get on it immediately that yesterday wasn't soon enough, and, in fact, it was a little too late. Marco got the idea that time was running out for his friends. "What if she isn't there when I get there?"_

"_Whatever the hell you have to do to get this bitch and her brat do it. But, do it before anyone else. We are facing the Swan family from the Northwest, the Cullen family here and then the FBI is snooping and sniffing around her as well."_

"_You said the Swans? Like in Charlie, Emmett and Jasper Swan? Oh, shit, man, you got heavy shit going on here. Then to have the Cullen bunch included with the FBI thrown in. What the hell is so important about this slut that everyone wants her, huh?"_

"_I know why we want her and have a pretty good guess why the feds want her, but, not sure about Cullen or the Swan bunch. You will need to check that out and let us know, but, be careful. Just get her and bring her back alive. ALIVE! You understand my meaning if you don't?"_

"_Yeah, man, I gotcha."_

_With that business taken care of Sam along with Paul driving head over to see Jacob to let him know what orders had been given._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Oh, I don't know?" came a voice with hint of amusement coming from behind Edward causing him to whip around to see a sight that left him breathless._

CHAPTER 25: TALKING TO COMMUNICATE

Edward continued to stare at the sight his eyes beheld as if seeing a ghost in the manner of a deer catch in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. He didn't move, he was too afraid that the slightest of movements, blink of an eye, or, a sound would cause the sight to disappear. In fact, the thought crossed his mind that perhaps all he was seeing was wishful thinking on his part and that nothing was really there. Like he had finally snapped and went total fuck ass crazy, around the bend, looney tunes in the head, or slap as dreaming and needed to awaken. But, he didn't want to if it meant that the sight would leave, disappear all together.

"No, you aren't seeing things or out of your mind." The vision spoke as it began to move closer to him, reaching out to touch him.

"Bu- But- But, I saw-"

"Yes, I know what you saw and what you thought. But, as you can see I'm here and so is Jasmine."

"Why?" that was all his stupidified brain could think to ask.

With a small smile and a tilt of her head Bella responded, "Because it was the right thing to do. And, I still believe that. At least, I am assuming that you 'why' is asking what am I still doing here instead of where you thought I was moments ago." All he could do was nod while still watching her slow approach towards him. She was reaching out with one arm with her hand open while holding the baby girl in her other arm. But, Edward was still afraid to move too soon or too quickly in case he did something wrong to send her away from him again.

"Please, answer? Are you really here or have I finally lost my mind completely and just dreamed that you are here?" he asks.

"Edward, I and Jasmine are very real and your moving isn't going to make us vanish." She tells him with laughter ringing through her words

That response was all he needed to release him from his immobility. Before either could blink an eye he was hold her gently in his arms while being mindful of the child that was between them. "Dream girl, why?" he pauses, but, sees that she opens her mouth to reply and he shakes his head while laying a finger across her lips indicating for her to wait. And, she does while watching him the whole with the various different emotions showing on his face and in his eyes.

"I mean why did you change your mind? What happened to cause you to still be here? Not that I want to think that I'm other than happy about that fact, because it absolutely blows my mind away that you still are here. I'm thrilled beyond words. But, I would like to understand what made you change your mind and plans."

"I haven't really changed my plans, just delayed them for a bit longer. But, we have approached all of this from the wrong direction. Too much interference has happened that has caused misunderstandings and a sense of mistrust leading to a feeling of urgency to get done and leave.

"I came to Chicago with one purpose and one purpose only; that was to inform Jasmine's father of her existence and to give him the choice and opportunity to be a part of her life under the circumstances that would need to be put in place for our safety.

"I didn't and still don't need the money for child support or financial help. All of that is moot since I am financially well off. My books provide the money that we will ever need. It was that every man has the right to choose to have a part in helping to shape the type of person his child will be someday by having a change to input and teach the necessary values for their upbringing.

"And, to give him the chance to hold his child. Your child as it turns out; since we really didn't take much time that night for proper introductions I didn't know your name, only the address.

"Everything almost from the start has been jumbled with confusion dictating our actions and families interfering with their opinions and advice. They mean well, but, it has all caused more harm than good. The lies told only to come out in the light of day have caused the feeling of mistrust. Harsh, maybe, but, true from where I'm standing. It caused me to put my defenses up to protect both Jasmine and myself which closed me off from looking at things from your point of view in the light they must really have been meant instead of how I perceived them to be.

"All of these thoughts and more kept racing through my mind as I left and was on my way here to leave. But, the main thought that held me was the fact that I hadn't accomplished what I had originally came to Chicago for. To talk to Jasmine's father and see what his choices were.

"Can we do that without any of our family getting in the middle of things? Can we talk and really listen to each other and then form plans that will be benefit everyone?"

Edward was in awe of the woman standing before him. She was truly one of a kind and she was his; his dream girl and he would insure that she knew it by whatever means would be necessary to bring her and their daughter to his side permanently. Her logic and reasoning, her sense of purpose and fairness play of things, her seeking the right and wrong, and her making difficult decisions for the sake what was best for her and now Jasmine in spite of what others thought she should do or believed she should do, she was her own person comfortable about herself, and, there was so much more that he had no words to name them all.

Finally as he reached a certain point in his thoughts his mind snapped back to the last words spoken and answered her question, "If you are willing then so am I. I would suggest that we go somewhere private without the families knowing and do this. Somewhere comfortable, but, would be safe for both of you. That way, if you are willing to take the time, we can talk unhurried and really get all reasoning out in the open. That would be the best way to understand why certain choices have to be made and others that hadn't been considered can be brought to the table for thought and discussion by both of us."

"As long as Jasmine and I aren't exposed to any further attention to others that reside in Chicago than those that already have the knowledge then I will be willing to stay a little longer to work things out with you. But, understand, Edward, that doesn't mean indefinitely; only for a short period of time."

"Agreed. I know the perfect place for you and Jasmine that would be close, but, still safely out of the way of inquiring minds or eyes. And, by that I am talking about the Black family and the FBI." As he was stating this he noticed the look of surprise that quickly crossed her face only to be gone as suddenly as it had shown. "Yes, Bella, I do know about bother of them trying to find you. And, I will explain all of that in time, but, not here and not now." He remarked because of her reaction and then the raised eyebrow.

"Okay. Where is this place? And, I do need to get some more things for Jasmine and myself since I left all of it back at the hotel."

"The place I have in mind is my house in the country. It isn't a family home as in my parents and sisters, just my home that I like to go to at times for a bit of peace and quiet. No one will think of you being there, so, it should be safe. I will discreetly get all of yours and Jasmine's things and bring them to you. If that isn't possible-"

"I think it would be better to just get new things. For if you try to get what was left behind someone in the family will notice it."

"Perhaps, you're right. Because right now we want everyone to think that I missed getting here on time and you had already left. How were you able to get everything after leaving the hospital when Jasmine was born?"

"The internet. I had everything shipped to me by express."

Edward laughs because of how efficiently she had been with the way she handled things. The whole time shaking his head and holding out his hand to guide her to the passenger side of the car so they could get going to get her and Jasmine settled. "Are you ready to go and does the suggested arrangements meet with your approval." He snarks to her a bit.

She laughs with him while moving to the car and nods her head yes she is happy with the arrangements. "You are sure that we will have complete solitude?"

"Definitely. I can do one of two things. Have you both surrounded by guards or allow you to remain there quietly with no one but myself being the wiser. But, I do believe that the second choice would be better and less likely to alert anyone to your presence here. It would reinforce the illusion of my not arriving in time."

"I agree." And with that said, Bella put Jasmine in the back and fastened her carryall securely with the seatbelts before she got into the front with Edward. Once everyone was settled he took off towards his country home to get Bella and Jasmine settled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you saw her at the hotel in the company of both Swan and Cullen?"

"It was her, Jacob. No doubt in my mind. I have already talked with Marco as we had discussed and he is on it now. Makes no difference where she goes, he will be able to find her and get to her. Once that is done he will have her and the brat back here in our hands."

"Okay. Do we know if the FBI has located her as yet? If not, then that avenue needs exploring quickly." Jacob remarks to his brother. Sam agrees and turns to start that inquiry upon leaving Jacob's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Volturi brothers are on the way to Chicago since that is where her location had been tracked. They wanted to get to this young woman before the Blacks, the Swans and the Cullen bunch could get to her. there hadn't reasonable connection made as to why the Cullen and Swan families were looking for her or wanted her, but, the young woman seemed to be in great danger with all of those sharks sniffing around her looking for blood.

It amazed them that this young woman had managed to keep herself undetected for so long and was still doing it to a certain degree. But, time and luck runs out for everyone. They couldn't understand why she had refused to allow them to give her a safe haven and to agree to testify against Black. That was just one more thing they would have to investigate, but, she made things very hard with all of the aliases she used to move around. But, all things would come to light, it would just take a little more time, and they were the best in their field.

**A/N: Did Bella do the right thing to stay behind? Was she making good sound decisions? Is Edward going to keep her and Jasmine safe?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**Recommendation:**

**The Firm by **LoveRob—This is a very lighthearted story of Edward and Bella. Edward, Emmett and Jasper are friends and all attorneys that have they own firm. Bella is an attorney which joins the firms and the fireworks begin from there. Well written WIP and worth the read.

**I've Moved On Or Have I? by **LoveRob—This is a completed story that takes place four years after New Moon. It has been enjoyable reading to see Edward and Bella work through a chance meeting and trying to start again. Believe you would find it enjoyable.


	26. Chapter 26

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Are you sure you saw her at the hotel in the company of both Swan and Cullen?"_

"_It was her, Jacob. No doubt in my mind. I have already talked with Marco as we had discussed and he is on it now. Makes no difference where she goes, he will be able to find her and get to her. Once that is done he will have her and the brat back here in our hands."_

"_Okay. Do we know if the FBI has located her as yet? If not, then that avenue needs exploring quickly." Jacob remarks to his brother. Sam agrees and turns to start that inquiry upon leaving Jacob's apartment._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_The Volturi brothers are on the way to Chicago since that is where her location had been tracked. They wanted to get to this young woman before the Blacks, the Swans and the Cullen bunch could get to her. there hadn't reasonable connection made as to why the Cullen and Swan families were looking for her or wanted her, but, the young woman seemed to be in great danger with all of those sharks sniffing around her looking for blood._

_It amazed them that this young woman had managed to keep herself undetected for so long and was still doing it to a certain degree. But, time and luck runs out for everyone. They couldn't understand why she had refused to allow them to give her a safe haven and to agree to testify against Black. That was just one more thing they would have to investigate, but, she made things very hard with all of the aliases she used to move around. But, all things would come to light, it would just take a little more time, and they were the best in their field._

CHAPTER 26:

Edward drives quickly, but, safely towards his country estate, keeping in mind his precious cargo in both the front and back seat. He was hoping that with the upcoming discussions he would be able to convince Bella to remain here where he could keep her and his daughter safe while trying to develop a relationship that would lead to a forever. It would be easier to do that if she did stay in the Chicago area, but, he wasn't going to give up on that quest even if she didn't and stayed with her decision to go on to Seattle. Either way he would be spending time with her and Jasmine.

Drawing up to the gates he entered the code and waited for the gates to swing open for them to continue up the drive, beyond the trees to finally arrive to an open spacious area that held a mansion of enormous size for only one person to reside. It had a wide sweeping front with columns supporting an upper balcony and stairs rising from the ground on either side of the balcony to access it from the ground without having to enter the building itself. Pulling up to the house was the wide circular drive they had used to come to a halt before the house and the double doors in the front.

Edward stopped the car and quickly came around to the passenger side to aid Bella in getting out and waited while she collected a still sleeping Jasmine. As Bella turned to take a closer look at the huge place she had the same reaction as she had when first setting eyes upon the place, a quickly indrawn breath of shock, awe and surprise; the house and the grounded were that beautiful and well within the keeping of its surroundings by blending in peacefully with the natural forest of trees. Such an overwhelming sense of peace and serenity was felt almost immediately. It felt like home. That was the only feeling Bella's mind could connect to her reaction and feelings of the place.

Entering the house Bella saw two wide staircases on both sides of the foyer going up to the second floor. On either side were double doors both on the left and right of the foyer one leading into a huge salon with an oversized fireplace and the other into a library with books from floor to ceiling on four sides with the only exceptions to give a break was the doorway entering the room from the foyer and the two extremely large triple size windows on the outer wall allowing daylight to enter.

Behind the staircase on the left side was another room which was an office of some size, but, on the right side behind that stairway was a banquet size dining room which could also be entered from a door from the salon.

Going further back into the house was a music room, a conservatory which led to the patio with a pool and cabanas on one side and a three tiered garden to the other side and backwards. Beyond that was tennis courts, a ten car garage with a small apartment above it and a well kept riding stable which housed six thoroughbreds. And behind there was a house where the stable manager and his family lived. Of course, connected to the stables was the equipment shed where all of the equipment to maintain the upkeep of the grounds as well as the riding equipment and feed. All were well separated from each other, but, very well organized and well cared for.

Back in the house the upstairs housed ten bedrooms with en suite baths, five bedrooms per floor since the house was three stories tall. While downstairs to the side of the dining area was the kitchen that would be the envy of Chef Gordon Ramsey holding every kind of appliance that the cooking heart could or would desire.

Just behind the music room was a small hallway which led down a set of stairs to down to an entertainment area that housed a theater and a game room fully equipped with multiple games, TV with a WII setup and two billiard tables.

The whole house was complete with a security system, CCTV cameras and sets, room to room intercom system and music playing into all the rooms with controls in each room to regulate the sound.

"For a place this size I know that you have to have staff that maintain it all, the house and grounds. Don't we have to worry about them talking about us being here?" Bella questioned him in regards to the worry she has about her and Jasmine still being the Chicago area.

"No, because the staff only comes in twice a week and they were here yesterday, so, it will be another three days before they come back to clean the house and the ground staff only comes once a week. And, all of these people have been with my family for years. I have no doubts of their loyalty whatsoever." He quietly answers her.

He goes out to retrieve what little bit Bella had gotten earlier from the drugstore as she was heading for the airfield. Of course, there wasn't much, but, he would make sure that both she and Jasmine had everything they needed and more. But, right now they needed to get Jasmine settled so they would have time to begin talking to get the immediate things handled. From that point onwards they would be able to get decisions made on the much more important things.

Coming back in he looks around in the front lower rooms to try to locate Bella and Jasmine, but, the rooms were vacant. Setting the packages down he halts for a moment and listen to see if he might be able to locate Bella with any noise that might be made with her moving round. As he is about ready to give up and assume they might be on the upper level he hears Bella speaking to Jasmine. Following the sound of her voice he locates her in the kitchen getting ready to feed her. Standing quietly in the doorway he just watches her get the bottle ready and warm the formula before giving it to her.

Suddenly he felt an overwhelming desire to be the one holding his little daughter and to feed her. Without forethought he asks, "Can I do that?"

"Do what?"

"Feed her. Can I hold her and feed her? I would really like to do that." he quietly tells Bella with his tone border lining a bit of fear as if afraid that Bella will reject his request.

Bella turns to check on the warmth of the formula and then glances over to Edward out of the corner of her eye trying to gauge the seriousness of his request. Finally, she answers him, "Sure, if you are serious about wanting to."

"Thanks. I'll need for you to tell me what to do. I remember how to hold her from last night." He told her with a smile that reflected even in his eyes. "Do you want to feed her in here?"

"No, I think we'll be more comfortable in the living room, so, why don't you go ahead and take her in there. I'll join you in just a moment after I get the bottle ready as I want to get the extra bottles done and put in the refrigerator." She explained to him. Edward walks over and picks up Jasmine while she is still in the carryall, but, Bella stops him before he got too far. "Just take her out of the carryall and take her into the living room." He doesn't hesitate to follow her instructions to the letter. His desire to hold her and take care of his little girl is strong. Heading out the door leaving Bella alone in the kitchen, he begins talking to his baby telling her all about the family and how much they want to welcome her to the family. The conversation could be heard until they were completely out of the dining room. Standing at the counter for a moment, Bella started smiling thinking about how Edward was behaving around Jasmine and feeling comfortable about the decision she made to stay and trying again.

As Bella finished in the kitchen and was walking through the door from the dining room into the living room she had Edward answer his phone. She walked over to take Jasmine as he said hello, but, he shook his head no and continued with his conversation. From the side that Bella heard it was his mother asking if he had gotten there on time. "Mom, I watched the plane leave the ground as I was pulling up and came to a stop." He told her quietly. Edward knew that he wasn't lying because that was exactly what had happened. Although, he didn't add the fact that Bella and Jasmine wasn't on the plane. The call didn't last much longer which was a good thing that he had hung up just as Jasmine had started to whimper signaling that she wanted her bottle.

Bella smiled, walked over and handed the bottle to Edward, "Hold it down by her mouth then gently rub it across her lips. She'll open her mouth and you put the nipple into her mouth, hold her securely in your arm while keeping the bottle at a slight angle. After moment put the bottle down, lift her to your shoulder and gently rub her back until she burps to get the air off of her stomach. After that you can begin feeding her again. She will let you know when she is through and have had enough for now.

"Being a newborn she drinks a few ounces and then sleeps. But, you need to make sure that all of the air is released off of her stomach so she doesn't a tummy ache." Bella instructs him.

Edward follows what he was told to the letter and feels a tightening in his chest that makes breathing difficult, but, he can't fully explain what is causing it. Looking down at the little bundle in his arms and watching her take her bottle he feels the world shift and tilt before it right's itself. The love he was feeling in his heart knew no bounds. He vowed that never would she know fear, want or need. His dream girl and little princess will never do without he would take care of them forever, keep them safe from the evils and terrors of the world and give them all of the love that he was capable of and beyond. They would know that they were wanted, desired and love without ever having a doubt or question. Edward decided that after they got Jasmine settled he would be letting Bella know this once again but in words that left no doubts.

**A/N: Edward got to have a bonding moment with his daughter. It is getting time for Bella and Edward to have their talk. Do you think Edward will be able to convince Bella to change any of her plans?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	27. Chapter 27

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF A/N.**

_Bella smiled, walked over and handed the bottle to Edward, "Hold it down by her mouth then gently rub it across her lips. She'll open her mouth and you put the nipple into her mouth, hold her securely in your arm while keeping the bottle at a slight angle. After moment put the bottle down, lift her to your shoulder and gently rub her back until she burps to get the air off of her stomach. After that you can begin feeding her again. She will let you know when she is through and have had enough for now._

"_Being a newborn she drinks a few ounces and then sleeps. But, you need to make sure that all of the air is released off of her stomach so she doesn't a tummy ache." Bella instructs him._

_Edward follows what he was told to the letter and feels a tightening in his chest that makes breathing difficult, but, he can't fully explain what is causing it. Looking down at the little bundle in his arms and watching her take her bottle he feels the world shift and tilt before it right's itself. The love he was feeling in his heart knew no bounds. He vowed that never would she know fear, want or need. His dream girl and little princess will never do without he would take care of them forever, keep them safe from the evils and terrors of the world and give them all of the love that he was capable of and beyond. They would know that they were wanted, desired and love without ever having a doubt or question. Edward decided that after they got Jasmine settled he would be letting Bella know this once again but in words that left no doubts._

CHAPTER 27:

While Edward, Bella and Jasmine were in the country having what could be called 'family bonding time' the Black's man Mario is busy at the hotel trying to gather information concerning a young woman and child that he had been contracted to deal with. The hard part was trying to find out what name she was using. Sam had given him the information he and Jacob Black had been able to assemble about her, but, none of that was matching with what was coming up at the hotel. No one by that name had been registered which meant she must have been using another alias, but, what?

After a bit he goes into the restaurant to people watch, hoping that he might be able to get a lead on her whereabouts or a name that could lead to other information that would give him a clue as to where she might be heading. If he was able to get that then he could possibly be there ahead of her or shortly thereafter. Either way he would be able to trace her from that point to her destination and then grab her and the brat.

He orders lunch and as the waitress puts his drink in front of him he reaches to take a slip, but, at the precise moment in walks the dreaded team of FBI agents, the Volturi brothers. Nearly spraying his drink all over the table and looking a fool, he swallows a little too quickly which sets off a coughing fit of sorts. As the feds are seated Mario looks up to see the Swans and then the Cullen bunch right after come in and heading for a table in the back that is large enough for all of them to be seated together.

Discreetly looking around while trying to appear as if he isn't interested in anything in particular Mario notices the reaction the Volturi have to seeing the Swans and Cullen's together. He has to strain a bit to try to overhear what is being said, but, can only make out a few words here and there. It isn't really enough to give a clear indication as to what the conversation was concerning. The encounter between the three groups take less than ten minutes from start to finish before the feds are seated at another table not far from where the others are situated. He assumes that they, like him, are seeking information concerning the same woman and child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son, I'm so sorry that you missed getting there on time to prevent the plane from taking off. Her actions were so quick that none of us had the foresight to react to stop her from leaving. Hopefully, she will contact you or one of us after she gets to where she is going. Do you think that it will still remain as Seattle?" Esme was talking with her son. The others in the room were listening to her side of the conversation and understood from what was said that Edward had missed getting to Bella and Jasmine in time to stop them from leaving.

After she says goodbye and closes her phone everyone is silent for a moment before everyone starts trying to talk at the same time. Alice and Rosalie offer to do their reaction to see if they can locate her destination in Seattle as each person makes a suggestion as to what or can be done to find her.

"I hate to be the one to mention this fact, but, all of you need to remember that Bella has been trained by us to take defensive action for her protection and now that action will include my grandchild. She stayed hidden for nearly a year before word of her whereabouts surfaced. Then when all of us met in Savannah she still managed to stay under the radar of the Black bunch, the feds and us. And, it was only through coincidence that we were able to get information on her and trace her to here. We would only be deluding ourselves if we thought it would be easy to get that kind of information again.

"I mean seriously, like at the facts and admit how hard it was before and agree that now it will be even nearer to impossible after all that has happened in the last day or so." Charlie admonishes each of them for thinking it might be able to easily be done to locate her. She had told all of them her decisions and the reasons. He knew his daughter and she rarely changed her mind once it was made up. Bella had the same stubborn streak that he did; she had inherited it from him.

"I have to agree with Charlie about this one. The best thing we can do is let them get back to Seattle and once they hear from Bella they can let us know and we'll head to Washington. In fact, from what she said, Edward might hear from her before any of us." Carlisle reasoned while agreeing with Charlie and purposing what seemed to be the best course of action at this point in time. "So, why don't we all go down and grab a quick bite of lunch before making any more decisions to help Edward?"

Everyone agreed, but, was surprised to see the Volturi off to one side. Never pausing in their approach to a table located in the back of the restaurant they passed by without so much as an acknowledgment to them being there. After being seated then the feds did approach and started with the questions of why everyone was together again but in a different location. Not bit of information was made available to them. Even when they were asking if we had found the person we had been searching for in Savannah. Eventually they gave up since they weren't getting any answers and went back to their table.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Both Edward and Bella sat in comfortable silence while he was busily giving Jasmine her bottle and then taking the time to burp her. As the time had passed he knew that it would destroy him if anything ever happened to the woman seated across from him and the little bundle of joy he held in his arms. While not saying a word, he still continued thinking of what would be the best course of action to protect his ladies. And some of the answers he came up with caused a great deal of pain, but, if it was the course that needed to be taken to insure their happiness and safety then he would accept it and hide his pain. He would contain the grief and suffer the loss in silence if there was no other way.

He and Bella had a lot to discuss, weigh the options, discard the unworkable, narrow down the workable and make the decision as to what was possible then necessary that would be best all the way around for everyone; mainly for Bella and Jasmine. Being so deeply in thought he never realized until Bella went to rise and reach over to take Jasmine from him that his little girl had stopped feeding and had fallen to sleep.

As she took her Bella laid Jasmine on her stomach and rubbed gently on her back until a little burp was heard and then put a blanket over the baby while she sat back and watched all of the expressions that were once again playing across Edward's face. After a bit she asked, "What is it that you are trying to decide?"

"Before I answer that and we start getting to the really serious things answer me a question that I am curious about, but, haven't thought to ask until now."

"Okay, what is the question?"

"Why Jasmine? Why did you choose the name Jasmine for our daughter?"

"Oh, that's easy. Jasmine is the name of a Disney princess and our Jasmine is a princess in our families' world. Of course, at the time I didn't really know about you and your family, but, I did about mine. Where I am considered a princess regardless whether I want the title or not, it made my baby the same. Also, she was my little princess." Bella answers him while she glances down at the little one under discussion with a gentle smile playing around her lips.

All Edward does is nod, but, says nothing. He continues to watch the sleeping baby a bit longer before raising his eyes to meet the question that is written in Bella's. Then he sees her raise her eyebrow in question as well. Slowly shaking his head as if coming out if a trance he holds her look a heartbeat longer before speaking. "I have been giving a great deal of thought to all that we have discussed over the last few hours and I have been trying to come up with workable solutions. However, it isn't easy.

"I know what I want, but, that doesn't count. What you want doesn't count, either. We have to do what is best for all of us, especially, Jasmine. She is the most important factor with you being in that category as well as far as I am concerned. We need to discuss our wants and try to come up with a compromise. Are you willing to do that?"

"Edward, I listened the other night as to what you wanted to do and I have informed you of how I feel and what I think is best for Jasmine and me. But, I am willing to listen to what more you have to say and see if we can come up with something that will allow both of us to have what is needed and desired."

"I want to be a part of Jasmine's and your life. I want to have the chance to be able to develop a lasting relationship with you; a forever type of relationship. I want to be there for both of you and to have Jasmine know that she is wanted not just by her mother, but, also, by her father. The grandparents, aunts and uncles all come after that."

"Okay, have you come up with an idea that would work for all of us?"

"Not one that I am completely satisfied with, but, I do have two proposals and I would like to present both to you before you comment. To give them serious consideration before rejecting either or both of them."

"I'm willing to listen, but, no promises."

"First, I can let you go on to Seattle and make it up as I can to see you both and spend some time, but, it would always be rushed at best and that would have a way of drawing the attention and interest of those that we want to avoid. Reason I say that is because I would constantly be traveling up there because I wouldn't be able to stay away.

"The second would be for you and Jasmine to remain here with still the same coming and going as I would be doing up to Seattle, but, again it would still be dangerous, especially, since my parents and sisters wouldn't be able to stay away. Then we would have your family coming down here more often than normal.

"Of course, with you in Seattle we would still have the same situation with the family, but, in reverse as mine would be constantly heading up to Seattle. So, I don't see how either one of those would be any good. And the third alternative I would do if it was not other way to keep you both safe, but, it would tear me apart inside to never see or have communication or knowledge of either of you.

"I just don't see any other way to achieve what we both want." He says with great sadness sounding in his voice and showing in his eyes and face.

Bella sat quietly for a while not saying or word or reacting to any of what he said. Edward grew restless as time passed wanting her to say something, make a comment about what he had said, needing to hear her thoughts or ideas as to what he had mentioned. Hoping against hope that she might compromise or come up with a different approach that he hadn't thought of.

Finally when his nerves had reached stretching point that made him want to scream from sheer nerves and frustration, she opened her mouth and the first words out came as a total surprise. "We can change around."

"Change around? What do you mean?"

"Jasmine and I will continue with our plans, but, with a few changes here and there. You can come visit, we can come visit. You can stay a while in Seattle with us; we can stay a while in Chicago with you. Jasmine can stay with my parents at times and then with your parents. During that time you and I can have some getting to know each other better time to see if we are meant to have a deeper relationship. But, we are going to have to make sure that Jasmine is going to be safe wherever she is."

That was the one thing that he had hoped, even prayed, for, but, was reluctant to expect. So, he never considered it as a possibility. To say that he was surprised that she had suggested it would be an understatement. At this point he saw that she was able to say something else and he sincerely hoped that she wasn't going to change her mind. "You do have to know, though, that I am a Murphy Baby."

"What the hell is that?" he quizzes her.

"You've heard of Murphy's Day?" to which he just nods yes, "Well, in regards to me, that rule applies in most cases. That is why I have to be very careful of what I decide in regards to Jasmine. I don't want her to be curse with that like I am." Bella tells him being dead serious. He just looks at her for a moment and then burst out into a gut wrenching laugh. He is laughing so hard that he has to hold his sides and stomach as they are starting to hurt from him laughing like that. In fact, he nearly falls off the couch where he is sitting from laughing so hard.

Bella just looks at him with an amused smile on her face.

Little do they know that trouble is about to decided to head in their direction.

**A/N: Well, Bella and Edward had a short discussion where he presented his ideas and then she surprised him with one of her own. Do you think Edward will accept it? What is about to head their way?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**NOTE: I had the honor yesterday of being informed that this story had been nominated for an Emerging Swan Award. I would appreciate all who read, review, follow and have favored this story to please go vote for me. The link is listed below and on my profile page. **


	28. Chapter 28

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This story has been beta'd by the awesome dowlingnana.**

_Bella sat quietly for a while not saying a word or reacting to any of what he said. Edward grew restless as time passed wanting her to say something, make a comment about what he had said, needing to hear her thoughts or ideas as to what he had mentioned. Hoping against hope that she might compromise or come up with a different approach that he hadn't thought of._

_Finally when his nerves had reached a stretching point that made him want to scream from sheer nerves and frustration, she opened her mouth and the first words out came as a total surprise. "We can change around."_

"_Change around? What do you mean?"_

"_Jasmine and I will continue with our plans, but, with a few changes here and there. You can come visit, we can come visit. You can stay a while in Seattle with us; we can stay a while in Chicago with you. Jasmine can stay with my parents at times and then with your parents. During that time you and I can have some getting to know each other better time to see if we are meant to have a deeper relationship. But, we are going to have to make sure that Jasmine is going to be safe wherever she is."_

_That was the one thing that he had hoped, even prayed, for, but, was reluctant to expect. So, he never considered it as a possibility. To say that he was surprised that she had suggested it would be an understatement. At this point he saw that she was going to say something else and he sincerely hoped that she wasn't going to change her mind. "You do have to know, though, that I am a Murphy Baby."_

"_What the hell is that?" he quizzes her._

"_You've heard of Murphy's Day?" to which he just nods yes, "Well, in regards to me, that rule applies in most cases. That is why I have to be very careful of what I decide in regards to Jasmine. I don't want her to be cursed with that like I am." Bella tells him being dead serious. He just looks at her for a moment and then burst out into a gut wrenching laugh. He is laughing so hard that he has to hold his sides and stomach as they are starting to hurt from him laughing like that. In fact, he nearly falls off the couch where he is sitting from laughing so hard._

_Bella just looks at him with an amused smile on her face. _

_Little do they know that trouble is about to be decided and head in their direction._

CHAPTER 28:

Jasmine started to stir due to the noise of Edward's laughter. But, quickly settled down again with only a quiet whimper or two before doing so. That little whimper quickly caught his attention causing him to tone down the loudness of his laugh. His Bella was indeed a character and brought such refreshing delight to his heart and world.

"Why do you say you are a Murphy Day baby, love?"

"Shit, look at all that is going on around me that has affected me and Jasmine in one manner or another. It has been that way most of my life. Dad says that I'm a danger magnet, but, I believe that Murphy ruled the day I was born putting his curse upon me. Can you honestly tell me that you have come across anyone else that has the amount of incidents that I seem to have following me around all the time?"

"No, love, I have to say that none comes to mind." He replies while still quietly laughing at her description of her situation. "But, I will say that regardless of the cause, I will always protect you and Jasmine. You both come first above all else. That is the way the males in my family have always been concerning their loved ones." He spoke while trying to reassure her that she had nothing to fear as long as he had the power to prevent it.

All she did was huff a little, but, remained silent for a bit longer before looking at him and asked, "Well, are you going to accept my compromise of our getting together?"

"Naturally. How could you even have any doubts in that direction? I will take whatever I can get and will work with it. But, I do have to admit that what you suggested does sound better, and, has a better probability of succeeding than what I was proposing. It has the leeway in there for us to get better acquainted, for everyone to have time with Jasmine, and, to be better able to work with you and how you feel about things."

"Edward, with that last part I am going to be calling you a liar. You are patronizing me like my dad does. He keeps thinking that I will eventually embrace my position, but, I won't. I don't want to be associated with any of the business that my family, you, or, your family is involved in. I especially don't want my daughter mixed up in that hazardous mess either. That isn't an option open for discussion. She will not ever be considered a pawn in any future dealings whatsoever. We were born into this mess without a choice, but, nothing says that I have to be involved, so, I chose a different path that is right for me. That decision I have made for Jasmine as well. She will not be used to strengthen any family connections or ties at any time. And, as she reaches the age of consent then she will have the right to make her own choice, but, until then I have made it and isn't changeable."

Edward had sat quietly listening to all that Bella had to say and he understood why she felt that way. Truly he did and he had to admit that he agreed with her. None of his children would be forced to assume a position in the family business unless it was their own choice. And, if that did happen then he would do everything possible to ensure that they would be able to handle all that came with the job.

Charlie Swan had done the same with Bella, but, under different circumstances. He had began teaching her from a very early age and from what he understood, as she had gotten older with the understanding of what the family business entailed, she chose to go a different route with their blessing. But, that choice did have a certain amount of rules that came with the release.

Edward knew that he wanted a life, a married life with Bella, along with more children, but, he was smart enough to understand that certain compromises were going to have to be made on both sides for that to even become a reality. But, the first steps were to get Bella and Jasmine situated in a place that was safe, comfortable and then for the two families to start merging as a cohesive unit in both places. Just how much Bella would give on some of her issues needed to be learnt and then dealt with so everyone was working with one accord for the same things.

As all of these thoughts ran through his mind, Edward didn't realize how much time had passed or the fact that Bella had remained quiet during the whole time. Finally, she breathed a sigh which drew his attention back to her. Making to rise, she looked at him and asked, "Where would you like for us to stay?" at which when she saw him raise a brow in question she continued to clarify her question, "Which room are you going to assign to us to use while we are here?"

"The Mistress suite which is right next to the Master. Both suites share a sitting room, but, have their own en bath ensembles. You, my love, will eventually be mistress of this house along with all of my other holdings, so, it is only right that we begin as I intend for us to continue." He explained with a sly smile and a bit of hesitation on his part for her to make some kind of snide, snarky remark about what he had just said. But, nothing came; only a smirk with slightly raised eyebrows and a sparkle in her eyes.

Bella picked up Jasmine and as she turned Edward reached out to take her gently from Bella into his arms. He couldn't get enough or be close enough to his little princess. Also, he knew that once Alice and Rosalie got the chance the shopping monsters would begin to come out to drive everyone crazy. In fact, it wouldn't surprise him to see his mother join the party.

After showing Bella to her rooms and getting her merger things placed in there as well, Bella took full advantage of the shower. At first she had reached to place Jasmine onto her bed and to secure her in place while she was in the shower, but, Edward shook his head no. He was going to use all of the time he could to spend with his little princess. "When you get through with your shower come on downstairs and follow the sounds of banging pans to locate the kitchen. I'm going to start some dinner for us, but, would appreciate all the help you can give in that respect." He informed her.

Bella laughed and told him she would deal with making the whole dinner once she had freshened up. In the meantime, she would appreciate it if he would make sure she had a place to use her computer to order some things for both her and Jasmine since they would be staying for a few days. That remark caught Edward by total surprise, but, suddenly the biggest smile sprang to his face and was reflected in his eyes. His girls were staying for a bit.

Carrying his precious cargo back downstairs and retrieving her carryall so he could gently place her into it without waking her, he moved on to the kitchen with his daughter. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he was a father. Edward knew that he and Bella still had a long road ahead on coming to a full agreement about things, but, at least, they had taken the first steps. There was a lot to think about and consider, but, he was more confident now that in the long run things would work out. Well, at least, if he was honest with himself, it would be more like; he felt that in the long run he had a better chance of persuading her to compromise with him and to win her over. However, a lot of thought was going to have to be given on the compromises he was willing to make and how he could keep his family safe at the same time. Not just because of Black, but, the future Blacks that would try to use them as a way to get to him. He knew he needed to have a long, serious talk with Charlie Swan and then with his dad. With all of them working on this problem together, after understanding how Charlie had managed to deal with the situation, then they all would be better able to put things in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Swans and the whole Cullen bunch were getting ready to leave the restaurant, Alice made the comment in passing that she was going to go by Edward's and have a talk with him. Charlie indicated that his family was going to be heading home tomorrow morning, but, would stay in touch.

Mario was still listening intently to the conversations of the two groups as they passed his location. As well as did the Volturi brothers.

For some reason all four men felt that something important had just been said, but, not quite sure what as yet.

**A/N: Bella has plans to stay longer at Edward's country estate. And, Edward has started making long range plans. Is he jumping the gun just a bit? Will Bella make any more compromises for a forever future and more children with Edward? How will the families react to the information that Bella and Edward had a chance to talk? What was in the parting comments that had Mario and the Volturi brothers alerted?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	29. Chapter 29

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Bella laughed and told him she would deal with making the whole dinner once she had freshened up. In the meantime, she would appreciate if he would make sure she had a place to use her computer to order some things for both her and Jasmine since they would be staying for a few days. That remark caught Edward by total surprise, but, suddenly the biggest smile sprang to his face and was reflected in his eyes. His girls were staying for a bit._

_Carrying his precious cargo back downstairs and retrieving her carryall so he could gently place her into it without waking her, he moved on to the kitchen with his daughter. He was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he was a father. Edward knew that he and Bella still had a long road ahead on coming to a full agreement about things, but, at least, they had taken the first steps. There was a lot to think about and to consider, but, he was more confident now that in the long run things would work out. Well, at least, if he was honest with himself, it would be more like that; he felt that in the long run he had a better chance of persuading her to compromise with him and to win her over. However, a lot of thought was going to have to be given on the compromises he was willing to make and how he could keep his family safe at the same time. Not just because of Black, but, the future Blacks that would try to use them as a way to get to him. He knew he needed to have a long, serious talk with Charlie Swan and then with his dad. With all of them working on this problem together, after understanding how Charlie had managed to deal with the situation, then they all would be better able to put things in place._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_As the Swans and the whole Cullen bunch were getting ready to leave the restaurant, Alice made the comment in passing that she was going to go by Edward's and have a talk with him. Charlie indicated that his family was going to be heading home tomorrow morning, but, would stay in touch._

_Mario was still listening intently to the conversations of the two groups as they passed his location. As well as did the Volturi brothers. _

_For some reason all four men felt that something important has just been said, but, not quite sure what as yet._

CHAPTER 29:

Bella takes her time getting cleaned up and putting on the only change of clothing she has with her. Most of the things she had purchased as she headed towards the private airfield had been for Jasmine. She really did need to get online and get things ordered and delivered so they both, she and Jasmine, had more of the necessary items required for a several day stay. The one problem she foresaw in getting the items to her was where to have them delivered without drawing attention to the fact of her location. That was something she was going to have to consider before ordering.

Once she finished and had unpacked the little bit that she did have for them, Bella headed down to the kitchen not really taking the time at the moment to really see the Mistress suite as Edward had called it. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she followed the direction of the banging coming from the back of the house. Edward was in there trying to get things put together and the whole time carrying on a running conversation with Jasmine. Upon closer inspection Bella saw that she was awake. Of course, how could she be expected to sleep through all of the noise her daddy was making. Standing quietly in the doorway she observed and listened to Edward interacting with his daughter. It was cute as hell.

"You are the cutest thing next to your momma. Baby girl, daddy is going to take both of his ladies and spoil you both rotten. As you get older a young man is going to have to prove himself to be worthy of taking you out even for a soda before I entrust you to his care. Yup, he will definitely have to prove himself.

"But, don't think that it will be just me making that condition. Hell no, you have two grandpas, two grandmas, two aunties and two uncles. They will probably be just as protective as I am going to be, or, rather, am. You and your mother will have to get used to that. I will take care of you both.

"Yeah, I see that look you're giving me. Just like your momma, you're going to be stubborn once your mind is made up. Right? That's okay; it just shows that you will have a mind of your own instead of being a yes woman. Guys say they like that kind of shit, but, honestly, take it from me, that just bullshit. They don't really, however, gotta tell you that listening to it all the time can get a little burdensome. A woman that doesn't know how to shut up or refuses to compromise, let alone see the error of her decisions when presented to her, can drive a man to really desperate measures at times, but, never take shit out on a woman. That is a big NO.

He sees that Jasmine is about to fuss and reaches over to try and comfort her while still talking to her the whole time. "Now, come on little princess, daddy doesn't want to see you upset. I mean, I'm saying that is how your momma is, but, one does have to wonder at times since she is determined not to give on certain issues. It means that daddy hasn't come up with the right argument as yet to show her the error of her thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I can fully understand why she thinks the way she does, but, there is going to have to be a way to work around it since I plan for your momma and me to give you brothers and sisters in the future. But, I am just giving you an example of what some hardnosed women can be like. Its fine, like I said, some of the time, but, no one likes it all of the time." As he says this a little fist can be seen reaching upwards and moving back and forth for a moment or so.

"Don't be shaking your fist at your old man. As you get older you'll learn what I'm talking about." He says while turning back to check the items he has cooking on the stove and in the oven. "Damn, hope your momma is a lot better cook than I am cause right now I am making the few items that I do know how to cook and praying like hell that it is edible. Yeah, I did some broiled seasoned steaks with baked potatoes, cinnamon carrots, salad and I just so happen to have an apple pie with ice cream in the freezer. Sound good? Think momma will like it? She isn't one of those women that have a waistline that is less than a pencil line, is she? From what I have observed so far, she does enjoy her food, thank heavens. Kind of like you. Yup, you do definitely enjoy your meals as well from what I have seen."

Edward reaches over and tenderly runs his finger down her soft cheek and then offers his finger for her to grab on to while leaning over to plant a little kiss on her forehead. "Yup, the good Lord willing and your momma also, if I can get her to follow my line of thinking in the future, you will definitely have siblings to enjoy growing up with.

"Never knew that a heart could hold some much love that has grown in my heart for your momma and you. It isn't something a man really thinks about until it hits him like a brick wall bringing him to a full halt. I had spent many years dreaming of a woman that I knew was my equal and soul mate, but, never fully believed that I would meet her someday. And, then along comes your momma, and I knew that my dream girl had entered the room. It was from that moment on that I was determined to win her. The one night that we had together that brought you to life was remarkable beyond words.

"Now, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but, what the hell you won't give your old man away. I have bedded many a woman, but, they were nothing, you know, just what is called a one night stand. Sure, have to be honest, I did try a relationship or two, but, something was always missing so I ended it before either of us could get hurt or it became too messy. Know what I mean? But, lightning struck the moment I laid eyes on your momma. I watched her on the sly for most of the evening and knew that something was greatly bothering her. Hell can you imagine my surprise when I found out that her life was and still is endanger due to a wannabe thug?

"But, I had to make the move, but, leave it to your mom to disappear before I could even utter any words to take us to a more acceptable level of a relationship. Then I accidently find out about you, my little princess, and my heart grew even bigger.

"Oh, your grandpa asked if I was sure about my facts and without any doubt or hesitation I knew that you were my little princess. Naturally, at the time I didn't know if you were my little princess or my little prince, but, didn't make a damn difference to me. I knew in my heart that you were mine. I was your momma's first and I'll be damn sure to be her last."

Edward continued on until something alerted him to the fact that he and Jasmine were no longer alone. Looking up and around he saw Bella standing in the doorway leaning against the frame watching all that was going on.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you are the sweetest, craziest person it has been my fortune, or misfortune, to ever meet. That fact is under investigation at the moment." she replies with a laugh.

"Dinner is nearly ready. You want to set the table while I do a final check of things?"

"Sure."

Edward told her where the dishes were kept and she proceeded to set the table while he put the final touches to dinner. Jasmine was still in her carryall and got moved to the table to sit with her parents while they had dinner. The conversation was light and they discussed topics that didn't carry any deeper emotions like what was still hanging in the air about their relationship.

Finally Bella began with, "Edward, I heard a good bit of what you were saying in the kitchen and I need to tell you that-"

"No, Bella, I don't want to discuss any more of that. We have decided on a course of action for now and that is all that needs to be said. But, I do believe that we need to decide on a nursery for the princess and get a baby monitor as I'm sure it would help her rest better instead of being hauled around everywhere we are." He said with a slight smile appearing.

So, the conversation returns to the less stressful subjects for the rest of the evening with Edward telling Bella and Jasmine good night at the door to the Mistress suite.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the two families parted at the hotel Alice did go by Edward's apartment but found no one at home. She thought about going out to his country home, but decided against it for now since he rarely went there himself. She figured he was holed up some place trying to make some decisions in regards to how he should proceed to locate Bella and the baby. The family would back him completely.

She and Rosalie were a little eager to get better acquainted with Bella's two brothers so a trip to Seattle was more than likely to be in the planning for the very near future.

As she was leaving Edward's apartment she noticed a car that seemed to be parked not too far away, but, just enough to escape notice right away. What drew her attention was the fact that it was completely out of place in this neighborhood. It was a beat up junker that looked to be barely able to move.

She got into her car, but, kept a watchful eye upon the vehicle she had spotted. And as she had assumed, it pulled out into traffic a little ways behind her. As she turned so did it, but, still remaining what the driver must have assumed a discreet distance back so as to not draw attention.

Going to her apartment, Alice parked, went inside turning on the lights and then made a call to her dad to let him know about her tail.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mario followed the one Cullen daughter from the hotel to all of the various stops she made on the way to her destination which turned out to be her brother's apartment. He observed that she didn't stay long since no one answered the buzzer to allow her entrance into the building. So, that meant that Edward Cullen wasn't at home. However, he continued to follow her all the way to her place, but, stayed far enough behind as to not draw attention to himself or to alert the young woman that she was being followed.

Of course, he forgot to check his rearview mirror or he would have noticed that he was possibly being followed.

XXXXXXXXX

The Volturi brothers had seen a slightly unkept individual rise from a table in the corner and follow the Cullen and Swan family out. Curious as to why one of them decided to follow the man to see what he was up to and why he was so interested in the families' coming and goings.

Everyone stopped and found a comfortable spot outside of Alice's apartment and got set for a long wait to see what would happen next or who would show up at her door.

**A/N: What did you think of Edward's and Jasmine's conversation? A little daddy bonding time. What is going to happen next with the feds and Mario representing the Blacks?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	30. Chapter 30

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Mario followed the one Cullen daughter from the hotel to all of the various stops she made on the way to her destination which turned out to be her brother's apartment. He observed that she didn't stay long since no one answered the buzzer to allow her entrance into the building. So, that meant that Edward Cullen wasn't at home. However, he continued to follow her all the way to her place, but, stayed far enough behind as to not draw attention to himself or to alert the young woman that she was being followed._

_Of course, he forgot to check his rearview mirror or he would have noticed that he was possibly being followed._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_The Volturi brothers had seen a slightly unkept individual rise from a table in the corner and follow the Cullen and Swan family out. Curious as to why one of them decided to follow the man to see what he was up to and why he was so interested in the families' coming and goings._

_Everyone stopped and found a comfortable spot outside of Alice's apartment and got set for a long wait to see what would happen next or who would show up at her door._

CHAPTER 30:

Edward spent the night turning over in his mind all they had discussed both before and after dinner. Dinner and the rest of the evening had passed in a refreshing, but, relaxed manner even though a time or two Bella had wanted to bring up a point she felt needed to be made. Refusing to go to those topics left little choice, but, to stay with lighter conversation; conversation that led to each learning about the other to where they could get to a mutual point of understanding and acceptance.

Still certain points were troubling him as he thought of all that was involved. True she could order the things needed for her and Jasmine online, but, what if too many deliveries drew attention to their whereabouts? And, then the problem of how to show her that he wasn't going anywhere? They were meant to be together and she needed convincing of that fact. How to accomplish it that would be a permanent reminder to her?

Edward felt that the solving of that issues were the most pressing, but, even more, the more important ones that he was facing at the moment.

All night long he wrestled with all the questions that came to mind surrounding those items. Finally, after the tossing and turning in bed which led to very little sleep on his part, he rose and walked into the sitting room which separated the two suites. Pausing for a few moments to look around and let his imagination run wild, he envisioned Bella there with all of her personal things and touches added that would make it comfortable for the both of them. That would make it feel more welcoming than just a cold, stale room with no character or personality. It was the same as throughout the rest of the house; she would make it more of a home, a place that would see their children grow to adulthood. But, reality has a way of always making itself known, for as he was getting lost into his vision a faint sound snapped him back to the present. Listening a bit close to be able to identify the sound and where it was coming from he realized that it was Jasmine. Must be time for her late night feeding.

Walking on through to the Mistress suite he quietly opened the door to peek in and saw that Bella was still asleep since Jasmine hadn't fully awakened as yet to get started. Walking over without further thought Edward reached down and picked the little girl up where Bella had her secured. Sure enough Jasmine was just starting to wake up, but, wasn't fully awake as yet. He walked out of the suite into the hallway and moved on down to ground level and continued on into the kitchen. Once there he begin to see about getting a bottle ready as he had watched Bella do earlier in the evening before putting the baby down. She had explained why she was doing certain things to answer his questions about her actions at the time so he knew the importance of what needed to be done for the comfort and safety of his little princess.

As earlier in the evening, he was so into taking of Jasmine and feeding her that he wasn't aware that Bella had come down and was watching once more at the door. The bottle was ready and Edward tested the temperature of the contents before reaching to feed his little girl. And it was at that moment she woke up complete and let out a full on wail. The surprise of it was startled Edward and his reaction caused Bella to laugh. That was when he knew he had an audience.

Still laughing she said, "Well, go ahead and pick her up. She is hungry as hell."

Edward looked between Bella and Jasmine before seeming to snap to attention of what he needed to do. Reaching once again for the child he held her and presented the bottle for her to take. Once done he turned to sit down at the table set in the kitchen. Bella put on some coffee for both of them before joining him at the table.

"She does have a good set of lungs on her. Does she do that often? Any time I have been around her, true it hasn't be much, but, never has she let lose like that." Edward observed while looking questioningly to Bella for answers or a reason why she reacted that way.

"Edward, most of the time our daughter has the calmness of my brother, Jasper, but, when she gets hungry she will react like my brother, Emmett, to make that fact known." Bella told him with a slight laugh. Then continued on with, "When she was first born there was hardly a sound heard from her, but, with the marching of time she is beginning to show family traits."

During this time Edward remembered to stop to burp her before letting her continue feeding. Looking up at Bella he remarked, "I hope you don't mind that I took her without waking you up."

"No, I don't mind. At first I was in a bit of a panic then realized that the only person that could have removed her was her daddy. So, I came on down to see how you were faring with her."

Both looked down at that moment and saw that Jasmine had quit drinking and had gone back to sleep. "Damn, I need to burp her again, but, if I move her it will wake her up."

"No. Just gently put the bottle down and gently move her up to your shoulder rubbing her back as before until she burps. Then we can all go back to sleep. Sorry, if she woke you up earlier."

"She didn't. I was already up and moving around when I heard her begin to wake up. At first I wasn't sure what the sound was then I realized that it was Jasmine starting to awake." He paused and smiled while remembering his reaction to the sound.

"Was there a problem that had you up so late? I thought you had gone to bed at the same time as I did?"

"I tried, but, had some things on my mind. More like questions really, that my mind was busily seeking the answers."

"Anything that I can maybe you with?"

"Actually, yes. My mental questions did center on the situation with you and Jasmine. And, while I was getting Jasmine's bottle ready I came to some decisions that I need to discuss with you."

"Okay. Let's put Jasmine back to bed and we can meet in the upstairs sitting room between the two rooms and discuss the problems. As I also have some things I need to talk with you about as well."

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a smile. They both rose and moved towards the doorway to head back upstairs. Once they were in the sitting room, Bella took Jasmine and took her back in to place her in the makeshift bed that she had created earlier. After making sure the baby was settled Bella went back next door to talk with Edward.

After sitting down she turned to him and asked, "Okay, what seems to be the problem that is keeping you awake and how does it have anything to do with me and Jasmine?"

"Well, I am concerned about how we can have the things that you need to order for you and Jasmine delivered in a way that won't alert people as to your whereabouts."

"Funny, you should mention that as that is the same thing that is on my mind. I was going to ask you about it in the morning to see if you might have any workable suggestions." She commented. Then she asked, "Was that the only thing?"

"No. No, actually there was another subject as well. But, as I mentioned earlier that while I was getting things ready for Jasmine to eat I think I came up with my answers. Just need to get them implemented."

"Okaaay. What is it that had you up and then what did you decide needed to be done to resolve the problems. I think you did say problems."

"The first problem I got resolved by coming up with the idea of the deliveries. You can still order things online, but, do so at the local stories. Let me know what name you will be using and I will have them picked up."

But, if you picked up the items you could be followed." Bella reasoned.

"Sure, I would be if I was the one picking things up, but, it won't be me. In fact, it won't even be one of my cars that will be used." He paused.

She waited then said "Go on."

"I will be leaving very early in the morning in a car that is known to be mine. This will be a onetime happening. I'll be spotted by whoever is watching seen going into my apartment and then leaving to go to my office. Then another car will be picking up your items and before I am due back at my apartment will enter the underground garage which has tight security. The person that will be driving will be picking me up and I will drop them off at their place and then bring your things on here to you. The next morning I will pick the driver up and he will return the vehicle used while I head on to my office with no one being the wiser. The only problem with this is that I believe it will only work one so you will need to have everything ordered and ready for pick up all on the same day. Can you do that?"

"I don't see the problem and yes, it is possible. What is the next thing?"

"The next item is one that I will not even compromise with you about. I am determined to prove to you that I am in this for the long haul and there seems to be only one way to do that."

"I never said that I didn't think you would be any other way, but, you seem very set upon this course you have decided."

"I am. We are going to Vegas after you get all of your shopping done. Both of us will take a private plane from an airstrip some distance from here and return at the same one to return back here."

"And what is it that you think we will be doing in Vegas?" Bella questioned.

"We are getting married. Now, before you get started with all of your shit, hear me out. All else that we discussed will remain in place, but, we will get married and I want the birth certificate to reflect Jasmine's true last name of Cullen. Both of you will have my name regardless what name you are determined to use in Seattle. So, I suggest that you get started with your shopping as soon as you get up in the morning and get Jasmine fed.

"In your shopping I want you to order everything that we will need to create a nursery for Jasmine, but, first look at the different rooms and decide where you want to put the nursery.

"I will be leaving before you are up and moving around, but, I will be returning in the evening with all of your things. Then day after tomorrow we will be going to Vegas for the day. We'll go in the morning and return by that evening." He finished as he was rising to head back to his room.

"But, I do—" Bella began only to be interrupted by Edward, "No, this is something that no argument will change. My ladies will bear my name."

**A/N: What did you think of Edward's decisions? Is Bella going to go quietly along with the marriage part of things?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**


	31. Chapter 31

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_I am. We are going to Vegas after you get all of your shopping done. Both of us will take a private plane from an airstrip some distance from here and return at the same one to return back here."_

"_And what is it that you think we will be doing in Vegas?" Bella questioned._

"_We are getting married. Now, before you get started with all of your shit, hear me out. All else that we discussed will remain in place, but, we will get married and I want the birth certificate to reflect Jasmine's true last name of Cullen. Both of you will have my name regardless what name you are determined to use in Seattle. So, I suggest that you get started with your shopping as soon as you get up in the morning and get Jasmine fed. _

"_In your shopping I want you to order everything that we will need to create a nursery for Jasmine, but, first look at the different rooms and decide where you want to put the nursery. _

"_I will be leaving before you are up and moving around, but, I will be returning in the evening with all of your things. Then day after tomorrow we will be going to Vegas for the day. We'll go in the morning and return by that evening." He finished as he was rising to head back to his room._

"_But, I do—" Bella began only to be interrupted by Edward, "No, this is something that no argument will change. My ladies will bear my name."_

CHAPTER 31:

True to his word, Edward left before anyone rose. He had quietly checked on both Bella and Jasmine to make sure they were okay and not awake needing anything. Satisfied with his findings he showered, shaved, dressed and left for his apartment and then his office. He had a bit of a spring in his step and a contented air about him while carrying a self satisfied smile upon his face. No one was used to seeing this type of attitude from Edward Cullen, so, they all were wary around him wondering when the bomb was going to explode. Hour after hour everyone was walking on eggshells. Edward never paid them any mind other than to issue the necessary orders and deal with the business at hand that needed his personal attention.

While Edward was happily starting his day, Bella was getting up to dress and take care of Jasmine. It wasn't long before she was able to get on the computer to order the necessary items needed for the two of them which included the furniture needed to establish a nursery. Thankfully she had been able to order all that she needed from one department store so pickup would be easy.

With that done she quickly texted Edward with all of the information so he could make whatever arrangements needed to secure getting the items. She was happy that he had left his number with her so they could coordinate things easily enough with very little fuss or bother. Since she was able to get all of the shopping out of the way, the next order of business was to do as Edward had suggested, check out the rooms upstairs and decide which one would work as a nursery.

Ever since last night when Edward had told her what he wanted, more like demanded to be done, she had given quite a bit of thought to everything. True he had agreed with her suggestions and made compromises that were more in her favor than his or his family's, but, the idea of marrying just for the sake of a name is ridiculous. She felt it was better now that she knew the line of work that Edward was in to leave Jasmine's name as is on her birth certificate. It made her less of a target. The same could be said of her marrying him; that would be putting her in the line of fire that she has been avoiding all of these years in regards to her own family's business connections. No, marriage and changing Jasmine's birth certificate at this time was really out of the question from her line of reasoning.

She knew a battle was on the horizon once she informed Edward of her decisions, but, he would just have to get over himself. Her main priority was to protect her daughter and then herself and no amount of testosterone was going to change her mind. What was is the way it was. He would have to live with it.

Bella was also realistic enough to know that the amount of time she spent in Chicago was limited. Both she and Jasmine needed to get on to Seattle and settle in. Her publisher was expected the next chapters turned in within the next month and there was still a lot of work that needed to be done to have them ready. Not counting that, the house and furnishings needed to be dealt with. Sure everything had been delivered and arranged, but, Bella wanted to add the homey touches to her place. Once all of that had been done then she could inform her family and Edward as to where she was and how to get there.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Have we had a report from Mario as yet?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. In fact he had called last night to say that he might be on to something, but, needed a little space to see where it was going to lead."

"Any other information other than that?"

"Not lately."

"Relax, Jake, we'll hear something when there is something to report." Sam tells him.

"I don't like not being in control of things. Look what happened a year ago when I trusted others to handle a job that I should have done myself. It led to the mess we have to handle now. And, I must add that no one seems to be doing too great of a job at the moment."

"Look, Jacob, what happened a year ago and that woman seeing us was a coincidence, nothing more. It had nothing to do with the way things were handled. I will admit that we might have been able to grab and take them out in a more shall I say, remote place, but, it didn't go down that way. But, still it did bring a possible good side to the whole thing."

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"The bitch that saw us, and her bastard brat, seem to have some connection to Cullen and, somehow, with the Swan assholes. With them we will have a leverage to dictate to them and control a larger area than what we had ever imagined."

"That's true. We will have that." Jacob agrees with a huge smile showing on his face. "Indeed, we will have that and a nice little plaything as well as a hostage."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mario had camped out in his car for several hours until he became convinced that Alice was in for the evening. A blonde haired man had shown up and stayed until the early hours before leaving. The one that had been with the two families in the hotel restaurant. But, as he realized that she was in for the night he decided to head home and to return early the next day to follow and see where she would lead him. During this time he was unaware that one of the Volturi brothers was busily observing him and what he was interested in. After Mario left for the night another brother would take over the watch of one Alice Cullen while the one he relieved went to get some rest. After a time the third brother would arrive to maintain the watch.

So, without being obvious, a Volturi was present when Mario once again arrived to take up his position from the night before. He hadn't been there long when Alice Cullen came out of her house, got into her car and took off down the road. He followed her with the FBI following him.

Alice went to Edward's apartment and was arriving just as he was seen leaving. She turned around to fall in behind him then was observed talking on her cell phone. It was assumed that she was talking with her brother as he was heading into his office. This assumption proved to be correct since that is where they parked and then met to carry on a conversation. It was unclear exactly what that conversation was, but, Alice didn't look too happy with what had been said. After a time she got back into her car and left with Edward heading on into the building for the day.

So, the waiting game began again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alice got in touch with her family to let them know what she had found out from Edward. She told them that he didn't seem too upset since he had a plan to find and work things out with Bella concerning Jasmine and all of them having access to her. Then explained that he seemed to be in a fairly decent frame of mind due to this plan, even though, he didn't go into any detail as to what he was planning.

She asked if the Swans should be notified to what she found out but was told that they had already left; heading back to Seattle. Then laughing a bit, Carlisle told his daughter that Emmett was nearly left behind because he had been late meeting everyone at the airfield for takeoff. Turns out he had been with Rosalie. To that Alice volunteered the information that Jasper had spent some time at her place last night also.

"Are my two girls finding the one they feel completes them?" he asks.

"I don't know about Rosalie, but, for myself, yes, I feel like Jasper and I belong together, Dad."

"That is almost the exact words your sister told me."

With that being said and a little bit more conversation, each hung up concerned about what Edward might be planning, and, if he would tell any of them before going off on his own to do whatever it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward followed through with all of the arrangements to pick up Bella's order from the department store after she had texted all of the necessary information to him. He had even gone the extra mile, as the saying goes, to insure that no one had a way of finding out where the delivery was going to end up. After requesting for the delivery person's phone number from the store he had hung up to call the man personally to make arrangements that were unknown to anyone except them two.

After taking care of these arrangements he got down to the necessary business that needed his attention. So, many things had been handled long distance over the internet, by Skype and phone, but, it wasn't the same as him or his dad being on hand to deal with the more involved details for both the family business and his legit businesses.

While he was busy taking care of things downtown Bella was busy taking care of Jasmine, working on her novel and decided to cook dinner for them. She thought it would help to ease the tension once Edward got home and she told him what she needed to tell him.

**A/N: Any idea as to what Bella is going to tell Edward? Will Edward's plan for getting Bella's shopping to her work? How closely is everyone keeping an eye on Alice and Edward?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	32. Chapter 32

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Edward followed through with all of the arrangements to pick up Bella's order from the department store after she had texted all of the necessary information to him. He had even gone the extra mile, as the saying goes, to insure that no one had a way of finding out where the delivery to was going to end up. After requesting for the delivery person's phone number from the store he had hung up to call the man personally to make arrangements that were unknown to anyone except them two. _

_After taking care of these arrangements he got down to the necessary business that needed his attention. So, many things had been handled long distance over the internet, by Skype and phone, but, it wasn't the same as him or his dad being on hand to deal with the more involved details for both the family business and his legit businesses._

_While he was busy taking care of things downtown Bella was busy taking care of Jasmine, working on her novel and decided to cook dinner for them. She thought it would help to ease the tension once Edward got home and she told him what she needed to tell him._

CHAPTER 32:

Mario continued to watch Alice while the Volturi continued to follow him. It was like a game of follow the lead without having a winner, or, knowing for sure who was the true leader, Alice or Edward. But, as each group continued to observe the goings and comings one thing was clear, this was going nowhere fast. So, with those thoughts both groups decided that things needed to be changed up a bit. Mario decided to stay with Alice since he knew Edward would be at his office most of the day. The Volturi brothers decided to divide in hopes they might conquer, as the saying goes. One would continue to follow Mario while another would keep tabs on Edward's doings and the third would be held in reserve for wherever assistance might be needed.

It was observed by all that Alice had a rather serious discussion with her brother, but, left in a seemingly upset state of mind. As she left she made a call, but, to who and what was discussed was anyone's guess. As it turned out, Alice met with her mother and sister at a Starbuck's not far from where she had talked with Edward Cullen. That meeting took about an hour, but, the women were observed to be having a heatedly, but, serious discussion. It was assumed that they were talking about Alice's meeting with Edward and then her phone call afterwards. Leaving from there she spent a bit of time shopping and that was when Mario realized that his current moves were getting him nowhere fast.

He was being paid to find a certain female and her child, but, none of this was putting him any closer to achieving that goal. So, sometime different was going to have to be done. Just what he would have to give some thought, but, his tactics would have to be changed.

During all of this driving and following another type of meeting was taking place in a different part of town. Some actions were being talked about and decisions being made. The one thing that wasn't being taken into account was how this would affect the job that had been hired out. Would it make it easier or more difficult for their prey to be found?

XXXXXXXXX

"What would you suggest we do to find out how closely the Swan and Cullen families are tied together?"

"Whatever we do it needs to be big enough to prompt action. And, what I mean by that is this, that for the last few weeks they seemed to have been involved in a some project. From there we have learned that the woman we want is associated with both groups as well. How we aren't sure, but, she seems to be a joining point. How much we don't know, but, that brings us back to the beginning. If she is the joining point for both, how strongly is that association? And, how solid is the association?

"So, we need to do something that is going to bring about an answer to most, if not, all of these questions without putting us in the center of the bull's eye."

"Okay, Sam, I'm listening to all of this, but, what would you suggest? What action can we take that would keep us out of the limelight? And, would what you are considering really give us any clue as to what is going on between these two families and the woman that we are seeking?"

"What if we made a statement by creating a bit of a drama? You know, not anything that will take a life or two, but, to get attention enough that might cause the two families feel a possible need to gather for a situation; to deal with what had been done and resolve it."

"Well, two of the Cullen family has country homes. I would suggest taking action against one of them. That would get attention by looking as if a threat was being issued. If they have formed some sort of merger then that would bring them all together again. Should also, pull the woman and her brat back to the surface again. Then Mario can grab her while everyone else is dealing with the other situation."

"Sounds good to me. So, what do you have in mind and how soon do you want to do it?"

"Well, our biggest pain in the ass is that asshole, Edward Cullen. He owns a country house that is some ways from here. He is rarely there and it is far enough removed that it would take time for any sort of help to arrive, but, close enough to Chicago to get the attention of Cullen. It would be taken as a direct threat that would draw the Swans back if they had decided to merge the two families for whatever reason."

"I'm listening."

"We could arrange for a bomb that wouldn't level the place, but, still do a hell of a lot of damage. He only has staff that attends to the grounds and the house on certain days. Other than that the house is void of anyone being hurt. This method would get the attention we would want, but, the cops wouldn't really spend that much time since no bodies or deaths would be involved. They would consider it a family against family type thing and hope that we are trying to kill each other off.

"But, after to seeing how fast, if they do, the Swans respond will tell us how tight they have grown and how strong their alliance might be."

"I like it. That asshole pride himself as to how that house is maintained. He brags about it being a show place. In fact, he is very picky about who is allowed to visit there." And, with that said Jacob Black sat silently for a few moments while he considers all that has been said by his brother, Sam. Then looking up, he nods and says, "Do it. How soon?"

"How soon do you want it done?"

"Today."

"Okay. I'll get started getting everything ready and in place."

With that statement the meeting concluded and both men went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Alice wasn't satisfied with the talk she had had with Edward. He had told her to back off that he felt he had things under control, but, he refused to say anything else further about how he had everything handled. She told her mother and sister, but, they just told her to give Edward time to deal with everything in his own way. That he evidently had some ideas that would put him back in touch with Bella. But, she had a feeling that she was missing something. Something big. Instinct was telling her that Edward knew a hell of a lot more than he was saying. He was too happy. So, what was going on?

She decided to take a drive out to Edward's house. Once he and Bella got things worked out they would need a nursery for Jasmine. So, she could go ahead and get that set up. A room had to be decided upon, any furniture in the room needed to be relocated and then all it needed to be redecorated with the correct furnishings bought, set up and arranged.

While there she could check the Mistress suite and see if anything needed to be updated there at the same time. At least, it would give her something to do and at the same time, she might be able to stumble upon something that would give her an idea of what her brother was up to.

But, before heading out there she felt she needed to do some therapy shopping. It would help her to focus a bit more and get over her upset with her brother. He was being an absolute pain in the butt not telling her what was going on. So, frustrating. His behavior was enough to drive her crazy. In the past he had always gone to Alice to get her help to deal with his female problems. And, reaching this point in her mediation, she snapped back to her current surroundings and began to see things she liked.

After a couple of hours she had her bundle and it was all charged to her brother's account. Teach him to exclude me, she convinced herself with a smile.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella was upstairs feeding Jasmine when she heard a noise downstairs. Looking over at the clock she realized that it was too early for Edward to be back, but, something was telling her to be cautious and not give away the fact that anyone was in the house. Very quietly she stood while holding Jasmine close and slowly moved towards the closet door. Just as she closed the door the door from the hallway swung open. Whoever was there did a quick look around and found nothing that would give evidence that anyone was present.

Bella remained in the closet for a little longer just in case someone returned for another check. Then as she opened the door she had a man some distance away yelling that the upstairs was all clear. As she got to the hallway door and slowly opened it she could hear his steps fading as he made his way back down to the ground floor. Standing at the door listening she was waiting whether she should lay Jasmine down since she had finished eating and was going back to sleep and go see what was happening, or, just keep her close and waiting for a bit more time to pass.

She decided to wait, but to continue to listen. Hearing a lot of movement taking place on the lower floor she was curious as to what they were doing, but, still instinct was telling her to stay close to Jasmine. The hair on the back of her neck was giving her enough of an alert that something bad was about to happen and she would need to be able to act quickly once the time came. This was why she needed to keep Jasmine close to her. For some reason time might be limited.

After what seemed to be about thirty more minutes a door could be heard slamming close. It was then that she decided it was time to sneak down and to see if she could find a reason of why they had been there. Knowing from what Edward had told her, no one was ever allowed out to the house unless he was there and they had been invited. But, with her and Jasmine being there, no one was going to be allowed out, so, hers and Jasmine's presence wouldn't be known.

Getting to the bottom of the stairway she had vehicles leaving and heading back down the drive towards the street. Slowly walking through the nearest room she started looking around. At first she didn't see anything out of place or added. Then she turned and that was when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Turning back around she walked over towards the draperies and moved them to one side. That was when she saw the bomb.

"Oh, shit!" That was when she moved towards the back of the house grabbing a blanket off of the couch as she passed. Heading into the kitchen and out the back door she was able to observe more bombs that had been set telling that they were placed throughout the house.

She had just managed to make the cover of the tree line to one side of the house when she had a car coming up the drive. At first she thought the group was returning, but, it was only one car instead of several. Listening a bit more Bella realized it was a small car with a powerful engine. She moved around while still staying out of sight in the trees to try and see who was arriving.

As she got in position to be able to see who had arrived she saw a person that she recognized immediately. Alice Cullen, Edward's little sister, had come out for some reason. She was a bit puzzled as to whether he had taken her into his confidence in spite of what he had said about not letting anyone know where she and Jasmine were.

What snapped her out of her thoughts was the realization that Alice was about to enter the house. She couldn't let her go in, but, she had Jasmine with her and could endanger her as well. Leaving the baby in the forest wasn't even an option, nor, was taking her back into the house. Quickly running over to Alice's car she laid the baby into the seat and headed towards the house. And just as she reached the front door the first explosion was felt and heard coming from the back of the house.

Throwing the door open she smelt smoke and more explosions going off as it seemed to be heading towards the front. Looking off to one side she saw Alice lying where she must have been thrown when the explosion had gone off. She was bleeding from her head and her eyes were closed. Without thinking Bella grabbed a hold of Alice's wrists and jerked. This pulled her up into a sitting position and Bella grabbed her again around the waist and jerked her forward again. With what seemed to be superhuman strength she was able to get the unconscious woman up into position to get her over a shoulder as the bombs continued going off and moving towards the front.

As she was able to get out the door, stumbling because of the weight she was carrying, she was able to get to the car. Throwing Alice onto the hood she quickly got into the driver seat and began backing the car away from the house. She had managed to get halfway down the drive as the bombs in the front exploded and the whole house was in flames.

Stopping, she moved Jasmine to the driver seat while she worked to get Alice into the passenger seat since the car was a two seater. After that was accomplished she moved Jasmine back over into Alice's lap and fastened the seatbelt. Realizing that what she going trying to do wasn't going to work she moved Jasmine once more and repositioned Alice once more to where her legs and feet hung over the passenger door. Then she moved Jasmine back over after she fastened the seatbelt around Alice to where she couldn't move around and step on the baby once Bella placed her on the car floor. Alice was anchored into the seat and her legs were tied to where she couldn't turn.

Finally satisfied with everything she got back into the car and left. As she reached the road she considered who to call and hesitated as to who to notify. Quickly running through her options and the reasoning of why each person was rejected she had only one choice; so, she dialed the phone Alice had left in the car.

"Hello?"

"We need help. You said if I ever needed help I could give you a call. Now it is an emergency. Is there some place you can meet me?"

**A/N: Who did Bella call? What the hell is Edward and the rest of the family going to say and do once they find out about the bombing?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	33. Chapter 33

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_As she was able to get out the door, stumbling because of the weight she was carrying, she was able to get to the car. Throwing Alice onto the hood she quickly got into the driver seat and began backing the car away from the house. She had managed to get halfway down the drive as the bombs in the front exploded and the whole house was in flames. _

_Stopping, she moved Jasmine to the driver seat while she worked to get Alice into the passenger seat since the car was a two seater. After that was accomplished she moved Jasmine back over into Alice's lap and fastened the seatbelt. Realizing that what she going trying to do wasn't going to work she moved Jasmine once more and repositioned Alice once more to where her legs and feet hung over the passenger door. Then she moved Jasmine back over after she fastened the seatbelt around Alice to where she couldn't move around and step on the baby once Bella placed her on the car floor. Alice was anchored into the seat and her legs were tied to where she couldn't turn._

_Finally satisfied with everything she got back into the car and left. As she reached the road she considered who to call and hesitated as to who to notify. Quickly running through her options and the reasoning of why each person was rejected she had only one choice; so, she dialed the phone Alice had left in the car._

"_Hello?"_

"_We need help. You said if I ever needed help I could give you a call. Now it is an emergency. Is there some place you can meet me?"_

CHAPTER 33:

Bella listened quietly, but, intently as the person on the other end of the phone gave her instructions while never taking the time to ask any questions. Both felt that there would be time for the Q&A session later. As her voice had been enough to convey the urgency of the situation from the moment the call had been placed and answered. So, she continued to drive towards the outer edges of Chicago before pulling over to activate the GPS Alice had in her car. Even though, Bella had lived for awhile in Chicago there were still a lot of places she was unfamiliar with and the arranged meeting place happened to be one of those spots.

Driving to the arranged meeting point, well, truth be told, even before then, after what had happened back at the house, Bella mind was calculating her next moves. She knew that she needed to get Alice to a point that she would receive medical help and her family would be aware of the situation, but, she had been pushed beyond her limits now and it was time to stand and be counted. And, although, it wasn't something she was too happy about, it was something she needed to be done. It was time to teach Black and the other asshole a lesson or two.

Only two people knew about Bella's secret and even they were scared of her when she went to the place. they knew what she was capable of doing and had had a taste of it in her younger years of which is referred to as her wilder days before traveling a totally different path in life. It was a past that was left behind and forgotten, but, for a year now she had been pushed, home invaded, threatened and then her child endangered. No, she had been pushed back to that place she and others had left behind for the very reason that they were to be feared and were just by the very name that was uttered in quiet, hushed, almost, whispered tones as if the very name brought forth the devil himself.

Bella enjoyed her work and was happy to be out of the lifestyle her family was involved in, but, she loved them in spite of what they did. She knew them to be loving and supportive of what she chose to do. But, her father and brother, Jasper, weren't going to be happy about the current developments and the direction she has been forced to go. Oh, well, they would get over it, she knew and then help bury it all again. That's what families do for each member in the business that they were in.

As she turned the corner to approach the lone car waiting at the end of the quiet, deserted alleyway, Bella watched the lone figure get out of the car and watch as she drew nearer. Finally, coming to a stop, Bella opened the door and got out to approach after parking a little distance back and behind the other car.

"What happened and why is Alice in the condition she's in?" Bella quickly explained what had happened and how she had managed to get everyone away. The shock that crossed the person's face and then the anger gave Bella pause as she expected an explosion, but, control was quickly kept in place.

"I need for you to get her to a place for quiet medical treatment, although, I don't think she is injured other than just a bump on the head. And, while you drive her in her car to get her help I will need to take your car to a place that I can hide for now. And, lastly, please, make a call and tell my father these exact words, "The call has been sent forth." He will understand what I'm saying and act accordingly for everyone's safety from that point.

"Don't try to find me, don't try to contact me, in fact, forget about me and Jasmine until I decide that it is safe to be in touch with any of you." And with those words spoken Bella held her hand out towards Esme for her car keys. After receiving them and telling her that Alice's keys were in the ignition, Bella walked over to the passenger side, reached down and picked Jasmine up off of the floor. Speaking softly to the child while cradling her close she turned nodded once to Esme, walked to the front car, settled Jasmine as safely as she could, got in the driver's side, started the car and left without looking back once to see what was taking place between mother and daughter.

Watching Bella drive off and then checking on her daughter's condition a very pissed off Esme with a mother bear attitude began dialing numbers on her phone. The first was to Carlisle telling him to put her on hold and conference in everyone else no matter where they were and to do it now, in a very tightly controlled voice. Carlisle recognized the tone, didn't ask any questions just yet and did as she requested. Once everyone was on the line and Esme was put back into the conversation, she was informed, "We can't seem to get Alice on the phone."

"Don't worry about Alice she is with me." Then Esme continued to explain the situation from start to finish as she had been told. No one said one damn word; they were waiting, but, for what no one was quite sure.

"Edward, you do have some explaining to do, but, first, we need to deal with help for Alice and then the situation at your house." Esme paused for a brief moment before asking the one thing she didn't understand, but, gut feeling told her that it was important. So, with just the barest of hesitations she asked, "Carlisle, Bella asked that we get in touch with Charlie and tell him, 'the call has been sent forth'. She said he would understand. Do you have any idea what she might be talking about?"

"No, but, once you get here and we get Alice seen to then we'll make the call to Swans and see what she meant." Carlisle told his wife while trying to reassure her and keep control of his emotions at the same time. He like Esme was pissed off that someone dared to lay hands on one of his daughters, makes no difference that they are able to take care of themselves, the fact was it happened and heads would roll. But, at the same time his granddaughter and her mother had been endangered as well. None of it was acceptable.

After a bit more conversation, Esme hung up, but, Rosalie and Edward remained on the phone. Their emotions and feelings were the same as their parents and for the same reasons. Edward wasn't worried about losing the house. He could get another one. And, in regards to the authorities, that was also easily handled. But, the fact that his lady and his princess were nearly killed brought his temper to a boiling point that was nearly uncontrollable. He was ready to fuck somebody up over that shit. But, it was his father's voice asking a question that brought his mind back to the discussions that needed to be made right now.

"So, do we have any idea who and why this was done? Edward, since you didn't see fit to inform us as to Bella's whereabouts I assume that no one else had any idea either."

"No, Dad, it was decided by the both of us that it would be kept quiet to protect both her and Jasmine. Also, to give us time to talk, make decisions and plans and to start to truly getting to know one another without outside influence."

"Well, I can understand that, but, when were you going to let the rest of us in on the plans?"

"After they had left for Seattle." Edward quietly told him. It was then that he began to explain what he and Bella had already decided in regards to the family having time with them both. For a few moments no one said a word while they quickly considered what Edward had told them. No one could fault their reasoning or decisions, no matter how much they would like to. After a bit more discussion as to how to handle things about the house everyone disconnected and began making their way to meet Esme with Alice.

XXXXXXX

"Well, how did it go?"

"Everything went like clockwork. We double checked to make sure no one was at home, planted the bombs, and left without anyone being the wiser. But, we did left behind the message that you wanted for Cullen to find."

"Very good. Now all we need to do is wait and be ready for the next step while Mario continues to look for the bitch and brat." Jacob remarked laughingly.

XXXXXXXXX

Bella drove for nearly three hours northward away from Chicago. Once she was satisfied that she wasn't being followed and was a safe distance away she pulled into a nice motel that had no outstanding, attention drawing appearances. It was here that she checked in and made her way with Jasmine to the room they had been given.

Once inside Bella put her baby down for a moment as she made plans of what needed to be done immediately and then the next steps after that. She knew that once again she was going to have to purchase the necessary items for Jasmine. After that was done and brought back to the motel she would have to drive Esme's car to a location so she could abandon it and have a ride ready after she was some distance away from the area.

Lastly, after getting her baby taken care of she had a phone call to make. And with that call things would be set into motion that would cause the Black family to begin fearing their own shadows.

Thankfully over the next couple of hours Jasmine was very compliant with the situation, but, begins to fuss some as she got hungry. By then Bella had purchased all that was needed to take care of her needs so the fussing didn't last long. The car was disposed of and Bella carrying Jasmine walked a ways before summoning a cab to pick them up to be delivered back at the motel.

Once that was done and Jasmine asleep for awhile, Bella got comfortable, picked up her phone and dialed. The ringing didn't even last for one complete ring before the other end answered. There was no hello or any other greeting and Bella didn't waste words, "Chicago, three days, total call." Was all she said and then hung up.

XXXXXXXXX

Four other calls were placed with only the five words said earlier being repeated. The line disconnected and the next call made until everyone had been notified. It took less than five minutes for a nightmare from hell to be set in motion.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone was gathered around Alice as she came back to her senses. The questions began to fly, but, she had to have everyone slow down until she could think straight. It didn't take long for everyone to be brought up to date from all sides. Then Alice was told how she came to be where she was and who had gotten her there into the proper hands. After the surprise wore off Alice was ready to take her brother's head off of his shoulders because he didn't have enough trust to share any of that information with any of them, especially her.

But, before she could get started Carlisle said, "I think it is time to call the Swans and pass along Bella's information and see if we can find out what she was telling us." So, he quietly dialed and put the phone on speaker so all could hear the discussion.

After about three rings, Emmett answered and Carlisle asked how the flight was and if everyone had gotten rested. All of the polite chatter that was usual before getting into the more heavy stuff. Then Carlisle asked if Charlie was available to which the answer was no; no one was home except for Emmett at the moment.

Emmett asked what was up and Carlisle continued to tell him. After a bit of a pause Emmett said he would get a hold of the family immediately and have his dad get back with him.

"Okay, but, Emmett, do you know what Bella meant by 'the call has been sent forth'?"

"Nope, but, I'll tell Dad. Maybe he does." Was the reply. Both parties hung up and it wasn't thirty minutes later that a return call was made by Charlie Swan, himself.

Without any preamble whatsoever, Charlie asked, "Carlisle, are you sure about the wording of what Bella said?"

"All I know is what she told Esme. Hold, I'll put her on the phone and put this on speaker so everyone can listen in at one time."

Esme answered and Charlie asked her the same as he had Carlisle and she answered, "Yes, those are her exact words."

"What in the hell has caused this?" And that was when Esme told him everything she knew with the others adding what they knew. After the whole story had been relayed to the Swans because by then Charlie had put the speaker on as well, both Charlie and Jasper could be repeating over and over, "Oh, shit. Oh, shit." again and again.

Finally, Renee had had enough and shouted at the two to tell all of them what the problem was. And they both said just two words at the same time, "The Crew." Those two words brought silence to all as they fully understood the significance of what the meant.

"Charlie, how would our daughter be associated or even know of that bunch?"

"Renee, you just don't know and we have always prayed that you wouldn't have to know."

"Know what?" But, before he could answer the same question was being repeated from the people in Chicago.

But, before an answer could be given Renee screams, "Oh, my God, Bella knows them!"

Very quietly Charlie says, "No, not just know them or associated with them, in fact, not just a part of them, she is the founder of them and is referred to as the Server." No one on either end had a word to say; they had been stunned into absolute silence.

**A/N: Okay, the dark past of Bella Swan is coming to the surface. One that only two members of her family knew. After everyone recovers from the shock what will be their reactions?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	34. Chapter 34

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Finally, Renee had had enough and shouted at the two to tell all of them what the problem was. And they both said just two words at the same time, "The Crew." Those two words brought silence to all as they fully understood the significance of what the meant._

"_Charlie, how would our daughter be associated or even know of that bunch?"_

"_Renee, you just don't know and we have always prayed that you wouldn't have to know." _

"_Know what?" But, before he could answer the same question was being repeated from the people in Chicago. _

_But, before an answer could be given Renee screams, "Oh, my God, Bella knows them!"_

_Very quietly Charlie says, "No, not just know them or associated with them, in fact, not just a part of them, she is the founder of them and is referred to as the Server." No one on either end had a word to say; they had been stunned into absolute silence._

CHAPTER 34:

Edward was the first to break the stunned silence they all had experienced. "What the hell are you saying? There is no way my wife can be that person. Not Bella, she hates anything to do with this business:" He all but shouts into the phone. His temper is about a nanosecond from exploding from the stress and information that seems to keep hitting him in the face.

"Son, I can understand your concern, but, let me make a few things very clear. Firstly, my daughter isn't your wife and as yet she hasn't informed us of a pending marriage to you. Secondly, I raised my daughter and I do believe that I know more about her than you do. And, lastly, you aren't in a position to be telling me or any of my family what the hell we do or don't know, what the hell we can and can't do, or how we can or won't do it.

"This situation concerns my only daughter and if someone is driving her hard enough to even consider, let alone, decide, to call the group together then she is feeling that things are getting too far out of control and she will react at that point." Charlie had responded back to Edward with his steely, no nonsense voice saying each word with exact precision and clarity being very concise in what he was speaking to leave no room for any misunderstanding of what he was saying. And, everyone in Chicago understood perfectly the meaning behind Charlie's words. If push came to shove there would be trouble from another ruling, rival family and it would come without hesitation due to a member of that family being involved and threatened. So, far there had been cooperation between the two since they were joined by the mutual birth of a granddaughter, but, that granddaughter was now being threatened the same as the mother.

Add to that fact that it was happening on Cullen turf with a Cullen being involved and it makes for a very sticky set of circumstances. One that should have been handled long before now, but, the staying motive had been the fact that no one had known the extending circumstances surrounding the person being threatened until recently.

While each were dealing with their own thoughts in handling the information Charlie had told them, Carlisle knew that more needed to be said; more needed to be known, information that would enable them to deal more efficiently with what was happening and the threats coming from both the Blacks and from "The Crew". So, with this in mind he asked, "Charlie, will you tell us how Bella became involved in this? What caused her to form this group? And, just how ruthless are they? Is all that has been said about them the truth or just unfounded rumors?"

"Yes, Charlie, I would like to have that question answered." Renee demanded with a deadly calm voice, showing no emotion as she addressed her husband. "Just how did my daughter-"

"Your daughter?"

"Hell, yes, my daughter. You didn't carry her for nine damn mouths, putting up with your insides, from toenails to head top and all in between, being spewed forth every day. You weren't the one that looked like a waddling damn duck that had a watermelon resting in your gut for three quarters of a year. You weren't the one that had to put up with the pain that felt like your insides were being ripped out just to shove said watermelon out of a hole smaller than what a ground mole lives in. So, yes, my daughter!" she yells at him. "I want answers and I want them now. The whole damn forsaken story or believe me, you will indeed wish that you had spoken sooner." She finished with quiet, but, deadly calm once again in her voice that indicated trouble was brewing and very closely to the surface at that.

"Yeah, Dad, I knew lil' sis was awesome, but, never imagined to this extent," Commented Emmett.

"Shut, bro, you have no idea what you are talking about in this instance," Remarked Jasper. "Sis was getting too far gone and almost didn't make it back from the edge of losing herself in that mess. That is why she is so against being involved now. She knows what it almost cost her and she doesn't want to take that chance of losing herself again and becoming the monster that she sees in others that walk that path."

But, as the conversation reached a pause Renee was still waiting for answers to her questions, "I'm waiting and I will not continue waiting for much longer."

"Shit." Charlie mumbles under his breath, but, everyone still hears him. "Do you remember a few years back when Bella's friend, Laney's little thirteen year old sister was grabbed and then found in the woods raped?" and as he paused Renee, Emmett and Jasper all nodded yes while the ones listening to the story in Chicago waited for him to continue, although, shocked about the information of a thirteen year old being raped. "Well, Bella started asking questions from some of our people to see if anyone might have heard who would have been responsible. About six months after it happened another child, age twelve, was taken and this time word started to surface as to an individual involved with the Manson bunch -"

"Wasn't that the small group that was trying to invade our docking area and take over our shipments?"

"Yes, that's the ones." Charlie confirmed before continuing. "Well, once Bella found out, accidentally mind you, she decided something needed to be done, so, she called the police to tell them what she had learnt. As, you know Mac Manson got off on a technicality. That pissed her off. It was then that she decided she was the one to do something about it since the law wouldn't.

"She took the time to go over the records of certain people they had on the payroll and approached them with her idea of revenge against the ones that needed it. Revenge in a way that would leave no room for misunderstanding as to what they stood for and they were going to use the name "The Cleanup Crew" but it got shortened to "The Crew". There were six of them which included Bella and they each had certain obligations or duties to handle. It wasn't long before their reputation exploded among all of us and their identities remained secret."

"Are you telling me that you didn't know about this at all?" Renee questioned having a hard time believing that Charlie had no idea of what was happening.

"No, I didn't, just like neither did the rest of you." Charlie remarked back before continuing to answer the rest of their questions. "And, the reputation of just how ruthless they were is true. They went after anyone in the families that went beyond the norm of what was considered necessary for the job to be done. In other words, if it was just business that was one thing, but, if it involved innocent people, or, was satisfying a personal habit then they would become involved and meter out the punishment they had deemed appropriate, but, doubled for the pain of the lesson to be felt.

"To give you an example of what I'm talking about I'll refer back to the first case in point, Mac Manson. After they got a hold of him, he was strung up, spread eagled and naked. Then without any painkiller proceeded to cut off his uh – uh- um – pleasure stick and while they were doing it, he shit himself. After that they buried his uh – oh, what the hell, dick in his own pile and left him hanging. Once they exited the building a call was place to 911 to alert them to an emergency situation and gave the address.

"The reason I know this, as does Jasper, is because Bella told us about it. That was the start. But, with the marching of time, I saw the changes in my daughter and got to questioning her. It was accidental one night that Jasper and I happened upon one of her little sessions just as all had left but her. That is when we cleaned up the mess and talked with her. The Crew was retired shortly after that and Bella moved on to her present career choice. She had written and published her first book during all of this and decided that was the direction she wanted to take to get her away from all of this mess and the memories involved.

"Now, she is being thrown back into it again and we can only hope that she will back off after this one time." Charlie finished. No one had anything to say, ask or add to what he had told them. What was there to say? What comment would be appropriate for such information?

"We're on our way back. Please make the necessary arrangements for our return and an extended stay. I will be on hand to help my daughter." Renee told them. And as she said that she had left the room to begin getting packed and to call to have the plane fueled and ready for immediate takeoff.

"Charlie, tell Renee that we wish to help as well since this is a family issue. In the meantime, we'll get things ready for your arrival and a place to stay. Let us know when you will be arriving and you'll be met at the airport." With that said goodbyes were uttered all around and the call concluded. Each group had things to do to get ready for what was about to hit in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXX

While all of this was taking place, Bella was busy relocating once again and making plans to get back to Chicago to meet with her crew. She had to make arrangements for Jasmine to keep her safe and then the Crew needed to plan how the Black family was going to be brought down once and for all time. They would no longer be a threat to anyone.

XXXXXXXX

All the calls had been made and five individuals were answering the call of their chief. A call they never thought would ever be sent out again, but, it did come and they would answer. So, each person did what they had to do to make their way to Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Volturi brothers were trying to keep tabs on all parties concerned, but, had no idea of what kind of shit storm was heading towards Chicago and what their part in the finishing of the Blacks might be. If they had known they might have been busy getting ready for all hell to break loose.

XXXXXXXXX

Edward and the rest of the family were in shocked amazement at the revelation that had just been handed to them by Charlie Swan. The fact that his daughter was a member, no not just a member, but, the founder of the bunch known as the Crew which struck fear in the heart of the worst of the worst had them questioning what they truly knew about anyone, even family members.

XXXXXXXXX

The only people that were blissfully ignorant at the moment were Jacob Black and his unruly band of misfits. Hell was about to break loose on him and he had no clue.

**A/N: Now, we know what put Bella on the path of her dark past, but, how will it affect her now that she is reopening that abandoned area of her life? What help can either of the two families be to her? Will Edward help her or even want to continue with her?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	35. Chapter 35

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_While all of this was taking place, Bella was busy relocating once again and making plans to get back to Chicago to meet with her crew. She had to make arrangements for Jasmine to keep her safe and then the Crew needed to plan how the Black family was going to be brought down once and for all time. They would no longer be a threat to anyone._

_XXXXXXXX_

_All the calls had been made and five individuals were answering the call of their chief. A call they never thought would ever be sent out again, but, it did come and they would answer. So, each person did what they had to do to make their way to Chicago._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_The Volturi brothers were trying to keep tabs on all parties concerned, but, had no idea of what kind of shit storm was heading towards Chicago and what their part in the finishing of the Blacks might be. If they had known they might have been busy getting ready for all hell to break lose._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Edward and the rest of the family were in shocked amazement at the revelation that had just been handed to them by Charlie Swan. The fact that his daughter was a member, no not just a member, but, the founder of the bunch known as the Crew which struck fear in the heart of the worst of the worst had them questioning what they truly knew about anyone, even family members._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_The only people that were blissfully ignorant at the moment were Jacob Black and his unruly band of misfits. Hell was about to break lose around him and he had no clue._

CHAPTER 35:

Standing in the hallway waiting for the door to be opened after knocking a couple of times, Bella had no thoughts of worry knowing that she was making the right choice to keep Jasmine safe. Brenda Westlake was very resourceful and the two women have known each other for several years. She had been the one that had helped Bella to come back from the edge of what the Crew was leading her into. While reliving the past Bella was unaware that the person she sought had opened the door and was standing in front of her waiting for Bella to speak.

Being suddenly pulled back to the present with a throat being cleared, Bella refocused to realize that she was facing her dear friend and counselor, so, with a slight smile to each other one moved aside in invitation for entrance while the other reached down to pick up something that was to the side but out of the sight of the apartment owner, then entered the apartment.

After closing the door and both women got settled Bella began telling Brenda all of the events from over the better part of the last year. The older woman just sat there listening, never moving a muscle or saying a word that would give away her thoughts as to the events being revealed to her. When Bella finished speaking Brenda just shook her head and said, "Damn, you have definitely been busy without even trying."

Bella laughed and agreed, "You could say that, I guess."

"Okay, Isabella, let me see the little one and then tell me what has brought you to me now." Bella lifted Jasmine who was sleeping out of her carryall and hands her over to her friend. And, Brenda took that moment to admire the child who was indeed a little heartbreaker at a little over two months old. Although, Bella had told her friend all that had led up to the moment of Jasmine's birth and the little that had happened since then, she still had to explain about gathering the "Crew" together again to deal with the threat that existed for both her and Jasmine. That the men after them had pushed the envelope too far with the explosion of the house with no regard to who might or might not be in the house; it was at that moment that Bella asked Brenda to take care of Jasmine. To take care of her even beyond if for some reason she didn't return. She didn't want Jasmine to be involved in any way with what either two families were involved in. She wanted her daughter to know a regular life that was free of fear or threats. Something she felt wouldn't be accomplished if in the care of the Swan or the parental family.

"I can understand where you are coming from, but, I can't say that I'm in total agreement with you, however, I will be happy to comply with your requests because of the situations that do exist with such families. I disagree with the gathering of the old bunch; however, once again, I do understand why you are doing it."

"Brenda, I have tried to stay away and out of the limelight, to keep Jasmine free of the same, but, this bunch of fanatics is determined to get to us. I have to put an end to it once and for all."

"As I said, I understood, but, can't agree that it is the best way to go. However, I will take care of this little one in the manner that you have asked until you return for her. But, if by chance you don't get back, I will raise her as you would want." Brenda told Bella in a sadly, quiet manner.

"That's all I can ask of you. Thanks so much. At least, here where no one knows where she is I know she will be safe. Now, I need to go and get things ready for when everyone arrives. We have a lot of planning to do before we set things into motion." And, finishing with that statement Bella rose to leave after placing a single kiss upon the brow of her precious daughter.

Brenda saw Bella out the door and then turned back to get the sleeping baby settled for however long she was going to be staying. And, Bella walked away feeling confident that she was doing the right thing no matter what the coming outcome might be.

XXXXXXXXXX

Checking into a hotel that was near the airport, but, far enough out as to not be traceable anytime soon by the people she was getting ready to bring down, Bella began to formulate her plans. All that was needed was for everyone else to arrive and they could finalize everything and get down to business. She didn't want this to take too long, so, everyone could return to their families without any delay, if at all possible. She did text the location of their stay and meeting to each one and then all she had to do was to wait until their arrivals.

All throughout the day one person at a time arrives at the designated location and would get settled for however long this was going to take. Bella refused to give any details until everyone was together and the story along with the plans would only be repeated once and once only.

By six that evening the last person was settled and it was time for the meeting to take place. The whole Crew was there and each ready to begin fulfilling their position in the group. Bella Swan, known as the Server who delivers the sentence as would the foreman of a jury, June Summers, known as the Collector since she was expert in gathering everything they would need to carry out the sentence, Allison Davis, known as the Judge who listened to the charges then allowing the defendant to plead their case before pronouncing sentencing, Helen Freeman, known as the Balance since she was able to empathize with all sides to be the voice of reason when necessary, Mary James, known as the Researcher since she was able to dig up the least known facts concerning anyone and last member was Lacy Stephens, known as the Jailer who never lost a prisoner, all got comfortable to listen to what needed to be said and decided. Bella was the leader, but, each person in the group had the right to express their thoughts, suggestions and any concerns about a mission. This time wasn't any different. But, all of these women were trained to do damage and worked together to carry out the sentence. They knew how to do the greatest damage with the littlest effort.

So, with the calming of her nerves by breathing in and then out a few times, Bella begins the meeting. She explains to them just as she did with Brenda all that had been happening over the last several months. Then finished with the events of the last few weeks and the games that had been played with the safety of her and her baby being in the balance and it was at that point that she finished by saying, "So, the time has come that it needs to end. Jasmine has the right to be safe the same as all other children. These people should have guessed by now that I had no intention of going to the law about what I saw. All of this has gone on way too long and too far.

"It has come down that even innocent people are being drawn into the chase and being harmed as well. Enough is enough and I have drawn the line in the sand. And, the way I see this is that we follow the steps we took in the past. First the warning to all of the outside connections for them to be able to withdraw from the line of fire, and, then the warning for the individuals which in this case is Jacob Black and his brother, Sam, to put their affairs in order since they won't be returning.

"We do need to decide on the sentence, gather all information as to who we need to warn, decide upon how the warnings will be delivered and then deliver them, pull together all materials we will need including the place we will be using to carry out the sentence and waiting until the appropriate time to make our move.

"Any questions or comments at this point?" Bella asked while looking each woman in the eye waiting to see what would be said or asked.

No one said a word as they took the time to consider all they had been told and without saying a word each one nodded once, but, knew that if it had been their family, especially one of their children, the same thing would be done to protect them. Then the silence was broken by Helen saying, "Okay, I think we are all in agreement that this needs to be done. We know the why, we know the plan, and so, now we need the necessary information and materials leaving only deciding upon the sentencing. The question we need to ask and then answer is 'are we going to take any lives, or, just leave it for the cops?'"

"We haven't taken any lives in the past, just delivered what was necessary to break a fair justice and then let the common law enforcement agencies deal with the rest. That is what we will do this time. Nothing more and nothing less.

"There isn't any information known as to why they killed a year ago and that isn't any of our business, but, the actions they have conducted over the last several weeks are beyond their normal business and the involvement of innocent people isn't to be allowed. That is when it does become our business.

"So, I would suggest that we all get completely settled, get down to our perspective jobs because the way I see it this should be finished by this time next week since today is Wednesday and we will be heading home by next Tuesday." Allison tells all of them. Everyone nodded in agreement with those facts then separated to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carlisle and Edward met the Swans at the private airfield and then conveyed them back to Chicago and the main family home. Not one word was spoken during the whole time. Emmett was in awe of his sister, Charlie and Jasper were worried about how Bella was going to be influenced with getting back together with the Crew, Renee was totally upset with her men folk while worrying about her daughter and the Cullen family was confused, worried and curious about what was about to happen.

XXXXXXXXX

Mario was doing the same as the Black family heads; waiting for someone to make the next move that would lead them to the next step that would need to be made.

**A/N: The different groups are gathered with their decisions and plans made. Now it came down to the waiting the game once more. **

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	36. Chapter 36

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_There isn't any information known as to why they killed a year ago and that isn't any of our business, but, the actions they have conducted over the last several weeks are beyond their normal business and the involvement of innocent people isn't to be allowed. That is when it does become our business._

"_So, I would suggest that we all get completely settled, get down to our perspective jobs because the way I see it this should be finished by this time next week since today is Wednesday and we will be heading home by next Tuesday." Allison tells all of them. Everyone nodded in agreement with those facts then separated to get some rest._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Carlisle and Edward met the Swans at the private airfield and then conveyed them back to Chicago and the main family home. Not one word was spoken during the whole time. Emmett was in awe of his sister, Charlie and Jasper were worried about how Bella was going to be influenced with getting back together with the Crew, Renee was totally upset with her men folk while worrying about her daughter and the Cullen family was confused, worried and curious for what was about to happen._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Mario was doing the same as the Black family heads; waiting for someone to make the next move that would lead them to the next step that would need to be made._

CHAPTER 36:

As Carlisle and Edward got the Swans back to the parental home and everyone said their greetings before the question was asked about which hotel the Swans were staying in. "None, you're staying here. After all you are family and we all need to be together right now to work this thing out about Bella and the people she has called to her aid." Esme tells them all. And with that information said, she proceeds to assign rooms to the four people while having their luggage collected from the vehicle outside and taken to their respective rooms.

"Esme, we can't intrude upon your family like this. Sure we have things that need to be discussed and done to work through all the information concerning my daughter, but, we can just as easily stay at a hotel and meet some place that is private." Renee stated as she was making a motion for Emmett and Jasper to retrieve their baggage.

"Nonsense. This is where you belong and we are private here and can discuss everything here without a chance of being overheard or interfered with." Carlisle took the stand of what Esme had told them. so, nothing else was said and the four went to their rooms to unpack and get their thoughts together before meeting the Cullen family down in the family room to begin discussing and trying to put a plan together to stop, but, if not stop, to at least help Bella with her plans and then to be able to walk away, hopefully for good this time.

XXXXXXXX

Everyone scrambled after getting settled, finding out what the mission was about and then making a list of all of the items they would need to get the job done. It wasn't long before each person had gathered the necessary equipment, had it set up and was ready to go.

Mary James, the Researcher, was the first to begin her task. Information, lots of information was needed to decide on the best course of action. That way they would be able to minimize the risk factor to themselves. But, they also needed to know who to target and who to warn. It had never been their way to harm anyone that was doing nothing more than following orders. Those were the ones that needed the warning to leave before getting in the way or being taken down after the police were called. The choice would be the individual's after the warning was given.

It doesn't take long before she turns towards the others and asks, "Did you know that a Mario or Marco Vincentelli, he seems to go by both names, had been hired to locate you and Jasmine? And, from what I can see he was hired by none other than Jacob Black." and then she turns to type a bit more before turning back to the group once more to tell them, "But, he was following a member of the Cullen family for some reason. Possibly to try and locate you through her."

Everyone is quiet for a moment or so before Mary continued, "This is a person I've heard of on other occasions. He's quite good at locating anything or anyone and freelances for the highest bidder which in this case seems to be the Black family.

"By the way, the Cullen bunch are more or less the high ranking of all of the Chicago crime families aren't they?" she asks Bella.

"They are, just as my family holds the same on the Western seacoast, especially in the Northwest. But, that has nothing to do with this. Black was fine until he refused to let go and then his obsession started endangering innocent people. That, we can't allow continuing any longer than it will take us to put a stop to the threat and his organization."

June Summers had been listening to everything said thus far and then offered an idea for consideration, "Mary, can you locate all of their accounts, both legal and illegal?"

"Yes, but, it will take a little bit of time."

"I would suggest locating the accounts, expected shipments coming and going along with information concerning upcoming meetings and things of that nature. Once we have that information then we can begin to divert any funds that are going to be paid out for said goods, meetings, pay offs and the like. This will get their attention rather quickly.

"It will also have the effect of alerting others as to Black's family having problems existing that will give them pause to reconsider associating with him. The method could possibly start causing discord amongst his own family as well."

"That's a good idea. We pull from one brother's account and deposit into the other's which would cause distrust between them. Then doing that with some of their other trusted persons as well will bring total disarray between all of them. Giving us a better chance doing what we need to do.

"We still need to warn others that have nothing to do with making decisions, to withdraw or stay away." Bella stated. Then looking around at everyone else to see if they had anything to add, but, all she saw was a nodding of heads. "Well, it seems that we have the first part of our plan decided."

So, while Mary was busily tapping away on her computers everyone else were quietly discussing what actions needed to be taken from that point. And, once again it was June that said she needed to get onto a computer to be able to locate the perfect place for them to try and then carry out sentence for Jacob and Sam.

XXXXXXXX

"Have we heard anything yet from Vincentelli?" Sam questioned.

"Nope, not a word since he lost track of Alice Cullen. However, he did report that he was following Edward Cullen and his father, Carlisle. He saw them pick up four people from a private airstrip and then they all returned to the main Cullen home."

"Okay, how long ago was that report?"

"A few hours ago."

"This idea is starting to be a total loss. It isn't accomplishing anything. All we are doing is paying him to move around the city and nothing else. He is supposed to be the best at locating and dealing with a problem, but, so far, he hasn't produced any results. It is starting to piss me off."

"Don't worry so much, Jake, the man knows what he's doing. I've taken the time to check into him myself and he hasn't failed once." Sam commented as he was passing through and had overheard the complaints.

XXXXXXXX

It was Aro's shift to be observing Mario's activities and keeping tabs on his going and comings in regards to the Cullen's. He had followed everyone out to the airfield and then back in and what he saw started to raise red flags once again. Something big was about to happen; that was the only reason the Swans had returned so soon to Chicago and then are presently held up at the Cullen home.

The problem was that no one, Marcus, Caius or him, had picked up on any indication as to what might be coming down. Nothing seemed to be happening except for the fact that everyone was after the same person and that person had been seen and has a connection with two of the top crime families, both the Cullen's and the Swans.

Black wants her because she had witnessed some of his less finer activities and could testify to that fact if the FBI could ever get a hold of her and then convince her to cooperate with bringing them down. But, so far that hadn't transpired and now she seems to have dropped completely out of sight.

As he was getting comfortable by shifting positions, Aro took the time to let his memory float back in time and drift to a time when all crime families were on edge. Sure that had been several years ago and it was comical in one sense as to what was making them all so nervous and distrustful of each other: a small group of individuals that was known as "The Crew". They delivered justice and ways that seem to fit the crime that person had committed against an innocent and then they called the police to pick up what was left with all information of where to find the evidence against said individual.

He was thankful that said group had stopped as suddenly as they had started and that they aren't involved with the current situation. If that were the case all hell would be about to break loose.

As he reached that point in his thoughts Aro felt his phone vibrate. Reaching to take it off of the seat next to him and then to answer he listened to what was being said on the other end. "Oh, shit. What the hell brought this about? Are they sure of the message received at headquarters?"

He stopped and listened for a moment longer and then asked, "Do you know what this means? This town is about to burst wide open if the "Crew" is here and after someone. Everyone is going to start running scared.

"I don't suppose by any chance that we have any information as to who they are after?" he asked and then paused while listening to the answer.

"So, all we have is a warning to be on standby for a call to pick up "the trash" as they referred to the person when they gave a call."

XXXXXXXX

"Charlie, is everything you said on the phone about Bella and the Crew factual?" Carlisle asks as everyone meets in the family room.

"Yes. I told you everything and now since she feels that she needs to take action and has called all of the team members to meet, she will act."

"Is she likely to get in touch with you before taking any action after sending that message to you through Esme?"

"I really don't know. The only reason the message was sent in the first place was because she promised me that is what she would do if the need ever arose for such an action. Now, that she has taken it I'm not sure what her next move, or, theirs, for that matter, will be."

"So, we are in a holding pattern at the moment until we can detect what she might be planning, or, until we hear from her next." Edward commented

"That's about it, son." Charlie tells him and everyone else. "There isn't anything else that I can tell you that hasn't already been said. But, I do know that once we find out what is going down we are going to need to be ready to move quickly to get her out of the way."

**A/N: The Cullen's and the Swans are together and wondering what Bella and her group are about to do. The FBI has been alerted as to a forthcoming event. Jacob is getting upset due to the lack of results while Sam tries to reassure him. And the crew is putting together their plan of action in stair step order.**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	37. Chapter 37

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_So, all we have is a warning to be on standby for a call to pick up "the trash" as they referred to the person when they gave a call."_

_XXXXXXXX_

"_Charlie, is everything you said on the phone about Bella and the Crew factual?" Carlisle asks as everyone meets in the family room._

"_Yes. I told you everything and now since she feels that she needs to take action and has called all of the team members to meet, she will act."_

"_Is she likely to get in touch with you before taking any action after sending that message to you through Esme?"_

"_I really don't know. The only reason the message was sent in the first place was because she promised me that is what she would do if the need ever arose for such an action. Now, that she has taken it I'm not sure what her next move, or, theirs, for that matter, will be."_

"_So, we are in a holding pattern at the moment until we can detect what she might be planning, or, until we hear from her next." Edward commented_

"_That's about it, son." Charlie tells him and everyone else. "There isn't anything else that I can tell you that hasn't already been said. But, I do know that once we find out what is going down we are going to need to be ready to move quickly to get her out of the way."_

CHAPTER 37:

With Mary James, the computer geek, busy working away tracing all accounts that are connected, even in the least possible way, with the Black family, everyone else is busy getting the warning prepared to be issued for later that evening. It didn't take long for everything to start coming together. The warning was settled and Mary had found all accounts, even the ones offshore and in European locations.

"I don't think we need to do the transfers, it would take too long before all of that was discovered to be able to make any difference. If we had more time to do it correctly then, yes, it would have been perfect, but, no at this point." Bella tells the group before continuing on discussing, "What have we got planned and how for issuing the warning. I want that done tonight and early tomorrow morning. By tomorrow night all the rats that will leave a sinking ship will be off and gone."

"Okay, if we aren't going to mess with their bank accounts and that of their associates why is Mary wasting her time getting all of the information?" June questions why her idea isn't going to be acted upon when it was thought to be a good idea.

"I gave my reasons, but, that is information that we can leave behind for the feds once we notify them were to find Jacob and Sam."

"Gotcha! Gotcha!" Mary was saying over and over which drew the attention of the rest of the group.

"What do you have?" asked Allison Davis, the Judge.

"I have been able to compile a list of charges against this group. Been able to verify who gave the orders and who executed the orders. Even been able to trace all transactions between other families with this group and was able to get a list of all persons they have been blackmailing, paying off in government on the local, state and federal levels, who their buyers and suppliers happen to be in connection to all areas of their business. This includes the black market selling of children and young women." Mary informed them.

"Print out everything. I want all information ready to turn over to the feds as soon as we get through with the lessons we are going to be teaching. It seems that you have indeed come up with the perfect charges for these two individuals." Bella says while the others give their agreement. "Allison, we need to come up with the correct wording of the charges. Would you please work on that for us?"

"Not a problem. Have just one question concerning the children and young women; where are they getting them from?"

Mary quickly pulls all of that information in front of her then hits the print button. In just a matter of seconds everyone has the information to read over. "This makes a big difference in how we will charge them, but, understand that all that we charge them with aren't the correct charges the feds will throw at them. The age of the young children and the ages of the young women and the manner in how they were obtained. It looks as if there might be more work for the feds to do after they have received our packages." Is the offered opinion of Allison and June.

"Do you already have the charges in mind?" asked Helen Freeman, the Balance of the group and Lacy Stephens, the Jailer.

"Yes, I do. We can charge them with procuring minors, for running a slavery ring, for breaking the code of attempting to harm innocent members of another family, stalking of same with intent to do harm, torture or murder said family members and unauthorized extortion against others with threats of bodily harm to innocent bystanders. These are my recommendations as to the charges that conform to our code of conduct and the code of conduct that is respected by most of the established crime families."

After Allison had delivered her selection of charges against the two brothers, everyone waited in silence wondering if any other member might have a better idea or suggestion, and if what was being offered would be accepted by their leader. It seemed none had long to wait as within five or six heartbeats Bella was nodding her head yes with a smile playing around her mouth and slowly reflecting upon her face and in her eyes. "Yes, I think those charges will do nicely as well as the punishment that I have thought of to fit the crimes."

"What punishments do you have in mind?" the whole group asked as if one.

"First, we need to make sure the leader can no longer speak to give orders. I would suggest just destroying his larynx, but, that might be able to be medically repaired, so, his tongue can be split as well. That would be more difficult to repair, especially if different sections were missing. Next, for the crimes against the young people he sold into slavery on the black market, we will castrate both men turning them into eunuchs and then allow a couple of our friends of the male persuasion to have fun with them for an hour or so before sounding the alert." After Bella finished speaking she paused to give everyone the time needed to sort through her statement before offering their opinions.

"Do you really feel that taking that line of punishment will be sufficient to warn others?"

"I don't know about warning others and the chances are, probably not, but, it will at least let this bunch know what it feels like to be put in that position with no hope. It is their actions that are being dealt with right now, not what the other families do. They haven't gone to the extremes that this bunch has done." Bella answers the question.

And, since no one else seems to have a comment or question about the suggested punishment, all attention is turned to the wording of the warning and how to get it out so the least amount of time is lost.

Mary has the best suggestion in that regards and has the warning already written. All they have to do is have it delivered so it will reach the largest number of individuals.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Boss, Joanie just called to let us know that one of the warehouses down at the docks has been rented by a new group that needs a place to rehearse before their upcoming performance, which, according to them is a private affair that will be taking place in a couple of days. The rental price was paid for a week only."

"Do we happen to know who this group is or anything about them?" Jacob asked offhandedly while not really paying attention to the subject being discussed. He was more interested in the reports he was looking over; concerning trying to find the bitch and her brat and about some of the shipments that were due in shortly. He wanted to make sure that all was in readiness for receiving and storing each one.

It was as he was finishing looking over everything and had reached for the phone to call one of his regular whores that the news began. He was making the necessary arrangement with her when a particular item percolated through that got his attention finally."

"_**Just in to our wire services from an unnamed sort announcing the arrival in town for a limited time a new group that will be performing for a private gathering this coming weekend. This new group will also be performing at a charity gathering for young runaways and abused children. The name of the group is…"**_

Jacob and everyone else present in the room snapped to attention immediately questioning if they had heard the news item correctly.

XXXXXXXX

The Swans and the Cullen's were quietly relaxing in the entertainment room with Emmett watching the news while everyone was busy talking about how to go about trying to locate Bella, Jasmine and her group. So far no ideas have seemed to be coming to mind that anyone believed would prove to be successful. Suddenly a news item caught Emmett's attention that caused him to sit up straighter, but, his actions hadn't caught the attention of anyone else as yet.

Emmett reached over to turn the volume up a little bit louder and the end of the report jerked everyone else to silence as they heard, _**"…The Crew. It is understood that the audience for the upcoming performance is going to be for a selected few only."**_

"Is that what I think it is about?" asked Carlisle looking over at Charlie and Jasper.

"They have issued the warning for the underlings that is surrounding Jacob and his brother, Sam. They won't harm anyone unnecessarily and gives all of them a chance to remove themselves from the area." Charlie explains.

"So, this means that everyone is in town and they are situated to begin their operation. Do you think the timetable given on the news is the one they will be following?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Was the only answer given by both Charlie and Jasper at the same time.

"So, with this being Thursday evening we only have a little less than forty eight to seventy two hours to find them and try to stop whatever it is they are going to do and take care of business ourselves." Carlisle reasoned aloud to everyone in general.

XXXXXXX

"The warning has been issued. And now I need to go out and collect all of the instruments that will be needed for the punishment phase. Are we going to want sharp or dull? Clean or don't give a shit? Anything definite or just whatever I think might do the job?" questioned June.

"I take it that the punishment is agreed upon and felt to be just for the crimes committed?" Bella asked looking at each of the five women present. As her look fell upon each person they all nodded a yes. "Then, Collector, use your judgment in the matter of instruments needed." Was the final statement and instructions.

**A/N: Damn, The Crew isn't playing around with Jacob and Sam. Does the punishment fit the crimes? **

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	38. Chapter 38

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

"_The warning has been issued. And now I need to go out and collect all of the instruments that will be needed for the punishment phase. Are we going to want sharp or dull? Clean or don't give a shit? Anything definite or just whatever I think might do the job?" questioned June._

"_I take it that the punishment is agreed upon and felt to be just for the crimes committed?" Bella asked looking at each of the five women present. As her look fell upon each person they all nodded a yes. "Then, Collector, use your judgment in the matter of instruments needed." Was the final statement and instructions._

CHAPTER 38:

"That is all we needed to know." said both Charlie and Jasper with some jubilation in their voices.

All the other occupants in the room turned to stare at them as if the two men had grown a second head or something odd had transpired to turn them into another person. They wanted to make sure that Charlie and Jasper were the same men that have been present helping to try and figure out what Bella was doing, or, where she was staying.

"What?!" Charlie demanded as Jasper asked.

"I didn't see anything in that news item to give us any idea about where The Crew could be located." Stated Carlisle which also reflected the same questions there was in everyone else's mind.

"Stop and think about what the announcement revealed." Jasper replied before his father could say anything. Both he and Charlie were very familiar with how the Crew went about accomplishing their goal.

"I still don't see anything that could help us in anyway."

So with a heavy sigh Jasper opens his mouth to reply, but, Charlie begins first by answering, "The news item told us when and where along with who. They have now issued the usual warning for all associates of the Black family and the gang of thugs working for the Black family to stand down and not to interfere, or, they will be targeted as well. Believe me, when I say that at this moment many a man is getting ready to disown either of the Black brothers. The distance between the brothers and the people they keep around them will, or, has, already begun to thin out."

"You got all of that out of that small statement?" Renee asked before anyone else had a chance. "Well, if that is the case, then go get my daughter." She demanded of her husband and two sons.

"Sweetheart, we will get to Bella, Jasmine and the others, but, the time isn't right. Also, we have to locate where she will be and work out the time schedule. The clues and information is there, but, to be honest we do have some homework to do, or, research to locate the place and then tie in the rest of what we know." He patiently explained to his wife.

"Okay, Charlie, what is it that we need to locate. It would help us to be able to help you if you could share more than the little bit that you have. Please break it down." Alice commented and then requested.

"Okay, here it is; we know that the Crew is after the two Black brothers, so, they are telling everyone else to back away. This is done by mentioning that it was a private event with a select few. And, knowing our Bella she will use some out of the way place that will be related to the Blacks in some manner. The time was stated that it would be this weekend and then again knowing how all of this will probably come down, it will be in the evening." Jasper explained.

"So, the item doesn't tell us where they are at the moment, but, where they will be in a couple of days. The movement towards accomplishing their goal will be done more towards night time and they have more or less, insured that no one is likely to interrupt or interfere with the grab. We just have to locate where all parties will end up." Reasoned Edward for the sake of everyone else.

"Exactly. If we take the time to locate the place where everything will come to a head then we'll know where to find them." Jasper responds.

So, with that confirmed Edward looked over to his sisters, Rosalie and Alice, with an expression of expectancy. It didn't take a genius to know what he was communicating in that look to his siblings. They both jumped up and quickly moved out of the room. Some research and then a confirmation search needed to be done to get any answers to what they needed to know. And, the rest of the individuals remaining behind to begin formulating some kind of plan of action.

"Okay, does anyone have any suggestions as to what we need to have ready once the girls have found the location?" Emmett speaks with a worried frown on his face along with the frustration he was feeling due to the holdup he was facing. He was a man of action, and, actions was being demanded to protect his baby sister and niece. The fact didn't fail to register in his mind that the actions Bella were about to face would be bad for her since it would have a bad effect upon his sister's outlook on life.

Never was he a party of the knowledge of what she had been involved in during her teen years, but, he was aware that it had been bad. His memory of the times that she was moody and abrupt with everyone that carried a 'don't give a shit' attitude. The knowledge that as time passed he saw the changes that took place as she began to find acceptance and peace within herself and around her. She stepped forward to follow her dream, but, to do that she had made the decision to move away from the family and to cut herself off from the family business. The reasons for that he could understand now since he has been made aware of what she had gone through many years ago.

Renee wasn't too happy with her husband and one of her sons at the moment since they had withheld important information concerning her daughter. Information that should have been given back years ago when Charlie and Jasper knew what was happening and why. If she had known she might have been able to help Bella to move forward towards getting over the trauma a lot better than what she had done. But, there's no point in crying over that issue now. It was the situation at the present time that could mix her baby up again and that had to be stopped. Her baby had a baby and both of them needed the help.

Esme was finding all of this hard to accept on one level since she knew the young woman she had met and shared a plane ride with all the way back to Chicago was beautiful, not only on the outside, but, on the inside also. But, she could understand what had pushed her to this point, but, at the same time, she dreaded the fact that it was happening. Listening to the reasons as to why the Crew was formed many years ago and how it had affected the child; Esme understood the struggles Bella had gone through to get to the point of where she was in present time. Now, Black's actions were threatening to take all of that hard work away. With any luck they all would be able to get to Bella and her group to prevent them from backsliding into the abyss that could swallow them whole this time around. That had to be stopped from happening for the sake of Bella, Jasmine and Edward. They needed the time to get together to be able to form a solid unit, a family, if it was decreed, because Bella was Edward's dream girl and Jasmine was his princess.

That thought caused Esme to wonder what had been done about Jasmine. Where was the baby? Had Bella placed her with someone trustworthy? Someone that was able to take care of her? And, what were the instructions if something did happen to Bella and she didn't or wasn't able to get back for Jasmine?

So, the planning begins while the research started. Both families were pulling together since they shared a mutual family member, Jasmine.

XXXXXXXX

"Jacob, have you heard of such a musical group? Or, any performing group going by that name?" Sam asked of his brother.

"No, but, there are so many new ones popping up all the time that it is hard to keep up with all of them so I don't think that we need to be worried about anything." Was the absentminded answer.

"You aren't concerned that that is the Crew?"

"Hell, no, that bunch hasn't been active for years, so, why should we be concerned about them now just because of another group that carries the same name?"

The rest of the people in the room listened intently to the exchange between the two brothers, but, they had a feeling of doom fast approaching. However, these people knew better than to offer any opinion on the subject. But, each silently made a decision to be someplace else by tomorrow night. They could explain why they knew that was necessary, but, a feeling that they knew needed to be followed. And, they knew not to discuss that decision with anyone else. That was begging to be killed.

XXXXXXXXX

"Have you collected all of the equipment and instruments that we're going to need?" Bella asked June shortly after she had arrived back at the hotel room.

"Yeah, I've got it all. I've arranged for a car to do the grab, got all of the arrangements made for the place, got things we'll need for restraining them and got the necessary instruments needed to carry out the punishment which happen to be the unusual. I got wire clippers and dull scissors for the cutting and separating. They both will know the pain they have caused others." She answered.

"Good. So, now all we need to do is send a formal invitation to our guests."

"I'll take care of that since it does really fall within my job description as Jailer." She said with a joking laugh, and then continued. "I will definitely be ready to deal with them once we have them in place."

Bella looked at each woman in turn before saying, "It's been a long time and we have moved beyond our activities of the past. It is hard to express how much this pains me to have to call on each of you to return to a life that we thought was dead, but, I do appreciate the fact that each of you answered the call and agreed to help protect my daughter."

No one had any remarks to offer in return except for Helen Freeman, the Balance, "Well, wouldn't you have done the same for any of us if we had sent the call?" She asked and then without pause answered her own question, "Of course, you would have. Even though, we all know that the procedure was a bit different to follow for gathering together, it's still the same; we are for each other and ready, when necessary, to bring justice for the innocent, no matter how far in between our get togethers."

With nothing more to say or discuss, the group of women turned to other things to entertain themselves until the time came to begin their work.

XXXXXXXX

"I think I've got it." Says an excited Rosalie as she continues typing away and glancing at her computer screen every so often.

"What do you have?" Alice questioned, looking up from the papers she had been going through to try and find some answers; anything that would give them some insight as to how to deal with this mess and get Bella and Jasmine back safely. But, she hadn't had any luck with coming up with anything useful as far as information, however, she was able to begin forming a plan for once the Crew was found. Well, not exactly a plan, but, a goal that she believed would serve well for everyone.

"I have been researching all of the property that the Blacks own and the search turned up a warehouse that has been rented within the twenty four hours." And as she was explaining this to Alice, Edward walked in and stood listening to what was being said.

"Okay, what about that stands out more than anything else?" Alice asks.

"The fact that it has just been rented within our time frame that we're aware of and that it was only rented for one week in spite of the fact that a full rental price was paid for a much longer period."

This information did sound promising to Edward so he summoned the rest of the families. He quickly explained to them what Rosalie had found and they all agreed that it was a promising find. At that point Alice offered her idea of what she thought they should consider. Everyone reacted with eagerness after listening to both women. All the information gave them enough information to be able to plan in earnest and full of confidence for success.

XXXXXXXXX

Jacob and Sam might be ignoring the warning that was issued through the news item, but, that was the case of many of their associates as well as all of their personnel. Everyone was starting to find an excuse to be somewhere else fairly quickly. "What in the hell has made everyone so jumpy?" Sam was questioning, aloud, to no one in particular, but, still wondering what the problem might be.

He noticed that Jacob was on the phone and was listening very intently to what the call was saying and then smiled due to whatever he was hearing. As he hung up Jake turned to look at Sam while clapping his hands. "It was just as I thought and after Saturday night everyone will be able to settle down again and stop being such a fearful bitch."

"What's going on?"

"We have received at the office an invitation to attend the charity event that was reported on the news of where the band, The Crew, will be performing. Arrangements have been made to pick us up Saturday evening, here, at seven in the evening."

"That doesn't sound any warning bells for you? And what charity is this gathering supposed to be benefiting?" Sam asks with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"It's for breast cancer and it is a very elite listing of the elite that will be the only ones attending. I have taken the time to inquire about this event, especially, since the item we all listened to on the news was being taken for something different. I wanted answers and started checking things out."

"So, it isn't The Crew like a lot of people are thinking giving out a warning?" he asked.

"Nope. But, we will just let everyone believe what they want for now. It will give us an edge later when we need it." Sam smiled with full understanding of what his brother wasn't saying, but, remained silent. They each went about their planned activities for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXX

Time over the next couple of days passed on fleeting wings and Saturday arrived quickly; quickly for everyone and several different groups had a lot to do to get ready for that evening and the events that were fast approaching.

The Crew had things hung, lined up and ready to hand when needed at the warehouse, the car rented along with a driver to pickup and drive Jacob and Sam to a predetermined destination, the table and chairs arranged for the hearing that was going to be taking place in just a matter of hours.

Jacob and Sam had cleared all of their day's activities to be ready for the evening when the car and driver arrived to pick them up.

The Cullen and Swan families were ready to begin moving forwards with their plan. A plan that was going to try to reach Bella and her people before they were able to get too far involved with handing out justice to Jacob and Sam.

**A/N: Everyone has a plan and they are ready to move forwards with it. Will the Crew get a hold of Jacob and Sam? What will be the reaction from Jacob and Sam if they do? Will the Cullen and Swan families get to their destination to be able to prevent the Crew from sinking back into a life that they had walked away from years ago? If they get there in time what will they do?**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. We are nearing the end of this story with just one shorter chapter and then the Epilogue. Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	39. Chapter 39

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

_Time over the next couple of days passed on fleeting wings and Saturday arrived quickly; quickly for everyone and several different groups had a lot to do to get ready for that evening and the events that were fast approaching._

_The Crew had things hung, lined up and ready to hand when needed at the warehouse, the car rented along with a driver to pickup and drive Jacob and Sam to a predetermined destination, the table and chairs arranged for the hearing that was going to be taking place in just a matter of hours._

_Jacob and Sam had cleared all of their day's activities to be ready for the evening when the car and driver arrived to pick them up._

_The Cullen and Swan families were ready to begin moving forwards with their plan. A plan that was going to try to reach Bella and her people before they were able to get too far involved with handing out justice to Jacob and Sam._

CHAPTER 39:

Although, it hadn't been part of the plan for Jacob and Sam to make an extra stop like they did at a restaurant, there wasn't anything they could do about it. With Bella, June and Lacy following behind in a different vehicle they were able to stay right with the two men. This stop was going to throw everything off by an hour, but, a quick phone call to fill the others in on the happenings took care of any concerns from that end.

Bella had an idea and quickly discussed it with the other two and they quickly agreed that the idea was a good one. It would definitely get things back on track a bit sooner. So, slipping to the backseat and grabbing the extra clothing the ladies had packed to change into after the deed had been handled, Bella quickly changed. Getting out of the car she headed towards the restaurant while Lacy joined June in the front. They would have to follow behind the hired car still, but, they felt that things were still on the right track and the time factor wasn't a problem at the moment. And while waiting to see what would happen next, that is if it came down as Bella thought it would, June was behind the steering wheel while Lacy was on the phone telling the others what was happening and about the addition to the plan. This way once the final destination for the grab was reached everyone would be prepared for the situation and anything resulting from it.

After about a twenty minute wait June and Lacy saw what they had been waiting for, evidently, Bella's belief of what would happen was correct. Three people were rapidly exiting the restaurant, a woman, which was Bella, with two men, who were the prey, one on each side of her forcing her towards their car that the girls had rented.

It wasn't long before their destination was reached, but, both Sam and Jacob had been busy in the back with continuous questions being thrown at Bella. She had remained silent through the entire trip which had prompted a slap across the face more than once. However, once the two men realized they had come to a stop they looked around to see that the driver had pulled to an underground garage. That made things even better as far as they were concerned.

Jacob reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to make a call after going through his contact list while Sam kept an eye on their prisoner. The call never got made since the driver got out, moved to the back passenger door on the driver's side as another person approached the vehicle from the passenger side of the car. Both were join by three more individuals; all who were pointing guns at the two men as both doors were opened to prevent their escape.

"Who the hell are you bitches? Get out of our way, we have business to take care of rather than fuck your crazy asses; so, move it." Jacob was yelling at each of them. Sam, however, had gone still and a deathly pale color. He had a bad feeling about who they were and what was about to happen, but, he was unable to form the words, let alone found his voice without squeaking in fear, to let his brother know since he hadn't realized yet the full extent of the situation.

From inside the vehicle a voice was heard, a voice that belonged to their prisoner, "You both are coming with us as you are being served with charges against the innocent."

"What the fuck you say? Like hell will I allow six bitches dictate to me." And while saying this he moved to reach into his jacket, but, a chop to the back of the neck put him out before the move could ever be completed.

Sam hadn't moved a muscle, but, he did finally manage to ask in almost a whisper, "Are you the Crew?" and Bella along with the five women who had their faces covered, nodded yes. It was at that moment they each in turn introduced themselves. As they each spoke their position name, Server, the Collector, the Balance, the Judge, the Researcher and the Jailer, Sam seemed to get even paler as each had spoken.

"What are you charging us with? What crimes have we committed that are so much worse than what the Cullen family or any of the others have done?"

"You will be fully informed once we arrive at our final destination and have you appropriately arranged, and, your brother has returned to consciousness:" Was all that he was told. So, Bella got out of the car and was replaced with Lacy and Allison in the back while the same driver which happened to be Helen got behind the wheel of the rented vehicle to take their charges to the warehouse. Bella, June and Mary all got into the other car to follow behind as an escort of sorts.

Sam sat quietly, giving no one any problems, but, slyly watching his brother and hoping that Jacob would come to and help with a plan for them to escape. The reputation of the Crew was widely known and feared, so, Sam had a pretty good idea what was going to be happening to them since he had heard stories of how others had fared at this groups hands. His fear was at such a height he was having a hard time keeping control of any bodily functions so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Finally, the two vehicles came to a complete stop and as Sam looked outside he knew his location. It was one of their warehouses and, if he remembered correctly from what Jacob had told him earlier, it was the one that had been rented for a week. It was then that he wished that his brother had listened to him in the first place when he had questioned him about the group known as the Crew; instead of passing it all off as a new musical group.

The five people in the first car remained still and quiet until the three women from the second car came forward and reached to open the rear doors on each side. Lacy and Allison got out first then reached in to pull a still unconscious Jacob Black out and he was placed on a dolly that June had gone into the building to get. They had had one on hand for such an occurrence. Once Jacob was situated Sam was allowed to exit the car to which he was surrounded by the other four women.

Once they were inside the building Sam had a good look around and with what he saw the fear he had been managing to control to a certain extent, became full blown. He saw the chains that had been arranged as restraints for their arms and legs. He saw the tables off to one side, but, what he saw on the table nearest to where he and Jacob would be restrained caused him to come to a complete stop. He did consider trying to fight so he could flee, but, knew he wouldn't get very far.

Lacy and Allison had gotten the dolly position beneath one of the restraints, but, she turned her head towards Sam and ordered, "Strip! Leave nothing on or it will be torn from your body." Sam looked at her, but, slowly begins removing his clothing while he saw they were doing the same to an unconscious Jacob. The more he removed the more he was starting to shake, but, he made every effort to get control of his reactions. He didn't want these women to see that he was afraid, but, it was extremely difficult to do or hide. However, they weren't paying any attention to him whatsoever other than what was necessary to insure that he didn't have a chance to escape them.

XXXXXXXX

The Volturi brothers were still sitting outside of the building watching for any unusual movement from the Blacks that might indicate they were about to make a move on the one witness they had been hunting the same as everyone else had been; the one person that could bring down the Black bunch completely.

One of them had been following Mario around, but, after he suddenly stopped, went home, packed up and left the city limits faster than a cat with a scalded tail and more nervous than a cat in a room full of moving rocking chairs. That was the indicator they had been waiting for to alert them that something big was about to go down. That and the fact that a call received a few days ago had a lot of agents on a standby status.

However, while the brothers were keeping an eye on the Black family, they received a call from the local agency ordering them to go meet a potential witness that had some important information concerning the brother's current case. So, with some hesitation they left their current location to make the meet on time. All information that they could gather against Black will help in bringing them down.

With having to leave, the Volturi missed seeing the car and driver pull up and pick up Jacob and Sam then leave. That opportunity was lost, but, then that was what the Crew needed.

Of course, after waiting for nearly an hour and a half with no one showing to meet with them, the Volturi reported this back to headquarters and then returned to their original stakeout.

XXXXXXXX

After Rosalie had found what she believed to be the correct location as to where the Crew will be gathering to deal with Jacob and Sam, it didn't take long for the place to be investigated and the evidence found to verify Rosalie's findings. Once that was confirmed it didn't take long for plans to be decided and set in motion to reach out to Bella and her group. But, it had to be done in such a way that wouldn't create a bigger problem for everyone.

Carlisle issued an order to Justin Brickman, one of his personal guards, to go and keep an eye on the place. He was to report back any and all movement of anyone coming or going at and in this warehouse, but, he wasn't to be seen, or, interfere in any way with what he observed. Only report all happenings.

With that put into place both families sat down and decided how to continue once they had the confirmation. It was discussed and decided as to what they would do and who would do it. Carlisle, Charlie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper, with no guards, would be the one to handle what was going to be taking place to bring an end to the Crew in Chicago.

XXXXXXXX

Jacob was starting to come back to consciousness only to find him restrained by both his arms and legs, but, the shock came when a breeze hit his skin in a place that it shouldn't have. Looking down he realized that he was naked; stripped completely of any clothing. He looked around and for the first time noticed his surroundings and the fact that his brother, Sam, was in the same situation as he was.

"What the hell is going on? I demand that you release us and we'll all forget about this and just walk away. Continue on your present course and you will feel my full wrath once I'm free." Everyone laughed at those remarks, then continued on with what they were doing.

"Jacob, shut the fuck up. Don't you realize yet who these people are? It's the Crew and we are their targets. If you had listened to me in the first place we might have been able to avoid this situation, but, hell, no, you had to be the big know it all. So, now deal with it and shut up."

After a bit longer the six women, all, but, one, masked, were moving in to place and looked to be ready to start with whatever they were planning to do. One person had move behind a table that was directly facing the two men, one woman had moved into a position behind the two men while the other four took a seat at a second table that was right beside the two men with instruments laid out on top of it.

With the clearing of a throat both men had their attention drawn to the single woman behind the table in front of them, and, as she had looked up at them she began speaking, "I'm known as the Judge. I will listen to the charges that are being leveled against you, after the reading of the charges you will be allowed to speak on your own behalf. Once you have finished the jury," which she indicated to her side the table with the four women seated then continued, "will deliver its verdict. Depending upon that decision you will either be allowed to leave or will have sentence pronounced and punishment carried out.

"Balance, please, read the charges that are being leveled against Jacob Black and his half brother, Sam Uley."

The Balance, Helen Freeman, stood and began reading the charges, "We are charging them with procuring minors, for running a slavery ring, for breaking the code of attempting to harm innocent members of another family, stalking of same with intent to do harm, torture or murder said family members and unauthorized extortion against others with threats of bodily harm to innocent bystanders." And then after stating the charges, she took her seat.

"How say you, Jacob Black, guilty or innocent?"

"Go to hell." He shouted at her.

"How say you, Sam Uley, guilty or innocent?"

"Innocent. I have only done what was needed to be done. What I needed to do to bring in money or to protect the family."

The judge then turned to Bella since she was the only one unmasked and asked, "Would you care to explain why you have asked for these charges to be brought against these two men?" At that Bella stood and begins to talk about how she had first encountered the Black family and related all of the events that have taken place since then and how it had not only affected her but her newborn daughter. Once she finished speaking she took her seat once more.

"Do either of you want to make a statement in regards to these charges?" To which both men remained silent.

"Very well, you had your chance to defend yourself, but, have refused to avail yourself of that opportunity. So, how say you, the jury?" Three of the four stood and said, "Guilty as charged."

"Very well, Jacob Black and Sam Uley you have been found guilty by a court of your peers and so by the power of this court you will be sentence to endure the following punishment to begin at the closing of this court. As your punishment I am considering the need to make sure the leader, you Jacob Black, can no longer speak to give orders. But, if we just destroy your larynx it might be able to be medically repaired, so, perhaps, the tongue can be split as well. That would be more difficult to repair, especially if different sections were missing. Next, for the crimes against the young people sold into slavery on the black market, we will castrate both men turning them into eunuchs and then allow a couple of our friends of the male persuasion to have fun with them for an hour or so before sounding the alert." At those pronouncements two well endowed men entered the area with a delighted glimmer reflecting in their eyes at the idea of having fun with the two hanging before them.

"Gentlemen, we have refreshments ready for you up those stairs on the right hand side of this room. Please adjourn there until we have completed what needs to be done here." The two men left and Bella got up and walked to the front of the table where she had been seated. Reaching out she picked up the wire clippers only to replace them back on the table and then picked up the scissors and a sheet of paper. She tried to cut through the paper, but, was only able to do so with some difficulty. Keeping those in her hands, she smiled and then turned towards both men, looking at each in turn as if trying to make up her mind who to start with first. Finally decided she moved towards Jacob who started twisting and turning trying to get loose, but, was unable.

Lacy Stephens, the Jailer, reached out to hold him still while June Summers assisted. Helen Freeman, the Balance reached out to pinch his nose closed so he had to open his mouth to breathe. As Bella placed the scissors inside his mouth, with the tongue lined, she began cutting, but a sound behind all the women startled them into stillness.

"Dream Girl, I can't let you do what you're about to do." Edward said while walking forward with Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper being directly behind him.

"Bella, we've been present, but, in the shadows since before all of your arriving. We waited to see what was going to take place. To allow you to have closure as what you felt you needed.

"Charlie explained about the past history of the Crew and how all of you retired, but, came out of retirement for this situation. I suggest that you allow the five of us to carry out the punishment as has been prescribed by a fair hearing." And as Carlisle pauses, Bella raises an eyebrow and looks upwards towards the room above. "Yes, even that since it was declared. Leave behind all of the evidence you wish the Feds to have and we shall even place the call once we are all finished."

Bella looks at each woman present to see how they might feel about what has been suggested. Then she asked, "Why?"

"Because all six of you young ladies have removed yourselves from this lifestyle and have remained outside of it. None of us want to allow you to return and then have regrets of what you have had to do."

"Server, I agree with the proposal," Was the statement heard from each of the five women.

"Very well, I concur as well." And with that the five women left without another word.

**A/N: Bella was prevented from doing something that she had turned away from years before. Did the Crew make the right decision to leave the punishment to be dealt out instead of them? The Epilogue is coming, but, in the meantime we come to the end of this story. Thank you for all of the support, reviews, favorites and alerts. Each and everyone have been appreciated. I do hope that you will read my other stories and find enjoyment in them as well. **

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **


	40. Chapter 40

**THE MISFORTUNES OF BEING A WOMAN**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by dowlingnana and her work is making the story flow more smoothly.**

CHAPTER 40: EPILOGUE

Edward sat quietly while watching his sleeping wife and remembering how they had gotten to this point. He remembers how his heart ached after they had finished what the Crew had started. Damn, it was a mess to carry out the sentence they had passed on Jacob and Sam. Then to stand by, no that was something that none of them, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, or, himself could do. That just happened to be an area that wasn't their lifestyle choice. But, from the first cut, all the way through to the last, whatever the two men did to Jacob and Sam, the cries never stopped. At first, both leaders of the Black family tried to stay silent, but, the pain was just too much. They were forced to give in to it.

It was around three in the morning when they placed the call to the Feds and left the evidence along with what were Jacob and Sam behind. Once they had returned home they all had expected to have word of where Bella was, but, that was a mistaken hope. No one had heard anything from her.

It was two weeks later when Bella called Edward and told him where she and Jasmine were. It didn't take him long to let everyone, including the Swans, know of the call and what had been discussed. Bella chose to continue with the plan they had originally agreed upon about her going to Seattle with Jasmine and he along with his family could come see them from time to time.

It had taken two years for Edward to be able to win his dream girl's hand in marriage, but, from the start she had agreed to change Jasmine's last name from Swan to Cullen. Oh, Edward and both families spoiled his princess rotten. But, the two years had served another purpose as well. It had allowed Emmett and Jasper to romance Rosalie and Alice. During that time the two couples had gotten together which began the merger of the two families, but, it completed once Bella and Edward married.

It was all over the news about Jacob and Sam being arrested, but, had to be rushed to the hospital due to the mess they had been found in. It was unfortunate, that Jacob was never able to speak an understandable word again to be able to help in his defense. Sam had been traumatized to the point that his mind had snapped and he was place in a mental ward for several months.

After extensive medical treatment for both men they were finally able to stand trial, but, in the months leading up to that event the Feds had a field day with all of the leads and evidence that had been left behind for them in the warehouse where they found Jacob and Sam. Many an individual was brought to justice and this included all of the local, state and federal government officials that were on the Black payroll. There had indeed been a big sweep and many prison sentences handed down.

But, the upside was that many of the young people that had been put on the black market to be sold had been found and returned to their families. A lot of the drug and white trafficking had been stopped until someone else decides to start it up.

After Edward and Bella married she did move back close to Chicago, but, Edward kept both her and Jasmine far enough away to where they weren't involved in the family business or connected to it in any way. Bella continued with her writing and doing all of the book tours while the families took turns taking care of Jasmine.

Now, he is sitting and watching his dream girl sleep after giving birth to their son, Kyle Stephen. He was the twin of his mother including her beautiful brown eyes. His attention was quickly drawn over to the plastic bassinet and the little whimpering body that lay within. He reached out to pick the little one up and was moving over to offer his son a bottle, so, Bella could sleep since her labor had been stressful. At one point he thought he was going to lose her since they couldn't get the bleeding stopped, but, finally the doctor was able to save her, but, she can't have any more children. That's fine with Edward since he still has his dream girl with him along with his two beautiful children, his princess and now, his prince.

His mom and dad had been with him at the hospital when Kyle was born, but, the Swans were flying in and should be arriving soon. The merger of the family had all gone smoothly with no changes; the Swans controlled the Northwest and Western Coastline, while the Cullen family still had Chicago and the middle states.

From what he could see of the future all would be everything he could wish for and so much more. He had managed to turn a lot of the family businesses into legit ones, although, under all of it they still had some criminal activities as well. No, the future was golden, but, he also knew that with Bella having a mind of her own she would call him on some of his shit. Yeah, life looked golden.

**A/N: Well, we are at the end of our journey and everyone is looking forwards to tomorrow with a glad heart.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts. I will definitely answer back.**

**I thank all of you for your patience and understand in regards to the length of time it is taking between updates for each of my stories. **

**Just received notification that my story has been nominated for the **TwiFanfictionRecs **and voting ends on 9/1/13. Go to the ** **to cast your vote. This is an honor for me since my story is listed amongst so many favorites. **


End file.
